


¡Lucha! Tomo 2 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Jooheon de repente pensó en esto mientras luchaba contra el miedo ¿Como puede ser?La casa en la que vivió de niño está arruinada, sus padres están muertos y la abuela que cosechaba las verduras que se tenían que vender, está en el hospital prácticamente todos los días. Su vida es complicada y absolutamente difícil porque, además de todo eso, estaba tratando de ganar dinero para la matrícula de su hermano menor y los gastos de subsistencia...Pero el piso se rompe a cada paso que da.No hay un lugar seguro. Solo está el suelo.Más que eso, el fondo, el fondo más oscuro.Comprimido por el peso de un dolor del que no puede escapar, manteniendo los brazos a la sombra... De pronto se filtró una luz bastante tenue. En el fondo de su vida, justo antes de ser tragado por un agar terriblemente oscuro.Hasta ahora, cuando Jooheon caía y caía, la única persona que extendía su mano para sostenerlo era Lee Kang. Así que solo pudo pensar que él era la salvación... Aunque posiblemente, tampoco lo era.
Series: Traducción [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 25
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción, del coreano al español, de la obra con el mismo nombre escrita por **김닌자 저**


	2. 1

Incluso después de que terminaron de tener sexo, _el frenesí era lo suficientemente intenso como para seguir rondando en el aire_.

No estaba en condiciones de caminar correctamente así que, aunque decidió quedarse en cama por un día entero, no pudo tener suficiente tiempo para descansar debido a los horribles **cólicos**. Comió, tomó bebidas especialmente preparadas por Kang para ayudarle a superarlo, desalojó todo el semen que tenía en el intestino e incluso se acostó boca abajo. Es la forma en que las cosas tenían que pasar después de experimentar un nudo tan intenso, lo sabía, pero la expresión de Kang permaneció fruncida en todo momento. Era como si estuviera preocupado y demasiado enojado consigo mismo por lo que había ocasionado así que, _no parecía querer permitirse el actuar normal._ Este comportamiento siguió hasta que salió por la puerta principal para ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Una situación extraña, lo suficiente como para que Jooheon también se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba con él.

 _Jooheon ahora espera a Kang mientras está de pie en la entrada de la casa._ Era hora de enfrentarlo y hablar correctamente de sus sentimientos por lo que parecía bastante reacio a permanecer allí el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que lo consiguieran. Sin embargo, cuando Kang abrió la puerta principal y caminó al interior, sacó inmediatamente unos zapatos de deporte y comenzó sus palabras con un: **"Utiliza esto. Lo compré en línea pero me trajeron el número equivocado".**

Todo el discurso de su cabeza se borró.

**"¿Cómo...?"**

**"Es demasiado pequeño".**

Jooheon aceptó los zapatos que Kang le entregó, _pero puso una cara bastante extraña mientras lo hacía._ Los tenis blancos no parecían tener el nombre de una marca, pero Kang los había comprado después de todo por lo que tuvieron que ser bastante caros para su propio bien. Es porque el tamaño no es el adecuado, dijo... Pero igual parece una marca difícil de conseguir. Jooheon miró los zapatos con una cara temblorosa:

**"Si no es tu número, entonces pide una devolución. Yo no me voy a sentir..."**

**"Ha pasado el plazo de devolución. Póntelo y dime si te queda".**

En el apuro de su voz, Jooheon se probó los nuevos zapatos deportivos sin decir nada realmente. A pesar de la calcomanía hecha jirones con el número **5** pegada en el talón, los zapatos se ajustaron perfectamente a su planta. Como si estuvieran fabricadas a la medida del pie de Jooheon. No duele, no aprieta. Eran perfectos.

**"Si no puedes devolverlos, puedes venderlos"**

**"Bueno, te los vendo."**

Cuando abrió mucho los ojos e intentó preguntar **de qué demonios estaba hablando,** Kang frunció el ceño y murmuró:

**"Zapatos a cambio de una caja de condones".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Creo que tu dolor de estómago se debe a que no utilizamos condón. Lo busqué en internet".**

Jooheon, quien lo miró tontamente con sus nuevos zapatos de deporte puestos, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Kang vaciló un rato y dejó de hablar de la información que había encontrado en la computadora. Eso de que existía una relación entre la eyaculación y los cólicos y los resultados de la investigación que mostraban que el uso de condón disminuía la probabilidad de tener dolor severo. Obviamente no había vergüenza en la cara de Kang, _que enfatizaba que debía usar un condón la próxima vez como si fuera lo más común y normal en la relación de los dos._ Se preguntaba si debería golpearle la cabeza con los zapatos en lugar de utilizarlos, pero Jooheon lo soportó hasta el final como un chico muy educado.

Kang dijo que cierto condón de la compañía de su padre era muy bueno, esta vez lo soltó como una conversación común mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela. Un modelo delgado y que se siente muy cómodo. Igual a si no lo llevaras. Jooheon tuvo que extender las manos y taparle la boca porque aparentemente no iba a guardar silencio durante un buen tiempo hasta que le dijera que si iba a conseguirlos.  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la incómoda sensación de tener zapatos de deporte demasiado caros desapareció de repente hasta volverse en algo inexplicablemente común así que, como parte del trato _**"Esto a cambio de esto"**_ Jooheon comenzó a buscar en su teléfono para ver si la marca de condones de la que Kang estaba hablando con tantas ganas era realmente buena. La verdad no tenía ningún interés en eso, pero el chico ya lo había contaminado con sus planes.

En la escuela, _no eran muy diferentes a como se comportaban antes_. Se sentaban uno tras el otro y tomaban clases sin hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Durante sus descansos, Kang resolvía la mayoría de los libros de problemas matemáticos y, a veces, miraba la tarea y la evaluación del desempeño de Jooheon. Cuando él veía la mano de Kang sosteniendo un bolígrafo que a veces se derrumbaba sobre el cuaderno, quedaba fascinado sin su conocimiento y se quedaba un buen rato perdido entre las líneas de sus bonitos dedos blancos... Pero a excepción de eso, _no pasaba nada más._ No se mezclan, ni parecen más amigos de lo que eran antes, pero ruedan como bestias después de la escuela y al final, _incluso se comienzan a besar._ Algo mucho más de allá de la imaginación de cualquier persona.

**"Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Shh, los chicos pueden entrar".**

_Jooheon contuvo la respiración ante el susurro de Kang_. Después de que terminó la clase de educación física, llegaron al edificio principal un poco antes que los otros estudiantes y entonces, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Jooheon preguntando **si cambiarse el uniforme escolar** o **ir directamente a la oficina de la escuela** , Kang repentinamente empujó a Jooheon al baño en lugar de caminar por el pasillo principal y continuar con los planes de siempre.

Jooheon de repente entró en el pequeño compartimiento del baño y miró hacía Kang, que cerraba la puerta con llave.

" **Ka..."**

**"Ah... Mírate nada más. Hueles a sudor. ¿Cómo haces esto conmigo?"**

Mientras abrazaba a Jooheon, Kang murmuró cosas extrañas con la cabeza oculta sobre su hombro. Cuando le llegó su aliento tan repentino, descubrió que estaba muy caliente y que además daba la sensación de picarle por todas direcciones. Trató de empujarlo hacía un lado diferente, pero Kang parecía no estar dispuesto a soltarlo por nada del mundo.

 **"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estamos en la escuela!"** Jooheon, cuya voz era involuntariamente alta, se apresuró a cerrar la boca cuando escuchó una fuerte risa proveniente del pasillo. Jooheon se mordió los labios, sostuvo la mano que estaba sobre su traje de gimnasio y dijo: **"Antes de que vengan los otros, hay que salir e irnos de aquí".**

 **"Le voy a pedir a mi padre que construya un vestidor"**.

**"¿Qué?"**

_Fue una palabra inesperada_. Jooheon se olvidó de estar enojado en un instante y, con una expresión bastante curiosa, acarició la cabeza que tenía sobre su hombro y apartó su cabello hasta que finalmente lo pudo mirar. El nuevo gimnasio de la escuela se construyó debido a que Kang había ingresado allí. Era casi del mismo tamaño que el edificio principal, enorme y con una cancha de tenis en el primer piso, un campo de golf en el segundo y una piscina techada en el sótano. Todo el lugar y el sitio en el que se construyó, fueron donados a la escuela secundaria. Incluso Jooheon conocía la historia de que la **"Fundación** **Seryong** **"** hizo donaciones descomunales para que el hijo del jefe, _llámese_ _Kang_ , pudiera hacer ejercicios lejos del sol. En un espacio donde su piel pudiera estar siempre bien cuidada.

**"¿Odias... Cambiarte de ropa en el salón? ¿Por eso quieres un vestidor?"**

**"No quiero que te quites la ropa frente a nadie más que frente a mi".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

Jooheon no podía entender **qué era lo que estaba escuchando**. Parecía difícil de oír principalmente porque Kang había decidido enterrar su cabeza y murmurar igual a si fuera un niño pequeño... _¡Y porque no podía ser posible que este hombre rico estuviera diciendo que construiría un vestidor porque odiaba ver a Jooheon cambiarse el uniforme de gimnasia con sus compañeros de clase presentes!_  
Jooheon intentó aclarar sus pensamientos, mirando al techo del baño con la boca cerrada. _**"No te quites la ropa frente a nadie más**_ " ¿No es cómo si Kang estuviera diciendo que Jooheon era del tipo de persona que hacía un _show de striptease_ en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar siempre que se le diera la gana? _Fue un sonido muy injusto_. Comparado con otros chicos de la misma edad que él, Jooheon era bastante reacio a mostrar su cuerpo desnudo frente a otros. Había tomado ese hábito porque estuvo viviendo con su hermana menor y con su abuela durante mucho tiempo. Pero antes de la clase de educación física, el tiempo para cambiarse de ropa era muy escaso y el ambiente era tan desordenado que todos se vestían a la vez sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría con los demás. _Había muchas playeras volando por aquí y por allá,_ pero Kang parecía demasiado enojado por ello este día. Más sensible a él de lo que parecía serlo en realidad...

Fue cuando el sentimiento de vergüenza cambió gradualmente hasta entrar en una dirección terriblemente diferente que Kang, que había metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa, lamió el cuello de Jooheon con una lengua larga y mojada. Jooheon, que solo estaba prestando atención a empujar la mano de Kang que se aferraba a su cintura, levantó los dedos y se cubrió la nuca con asombro... _Su nunca estaba mojada por el sudor que había causado el ejercicio y ahora le ardía como si lo hubiera tocado el fuego_. Kang puso una expresión de pesar, igual a si estuviese consciente de que lo que había hecho, lo había conseguido espantar:

**"Lo siento. Pensé que sería dulce al igual que tu aroma".**

**"Que tontería. ¿Por qué las personas serían dulces? ¿Y así te haces llamar inteligente?"**

Incluso con este tipo de palabras punzantes, Kang se rió y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Jooheon de nuevo, como si estuviera de acuerdo con él y también pensara que estaba diciendo tonterías. La mano que acariciaba suavemente su cintura, subió hasta acariciarle las costillas una a una.

**"Eres el mejor en estos días. En la última prueba de práctica, estuviste en el puesto 20."**

**"Estar en el puesto 20 no me parece algo para celebrar.**

**"¿Qué quieres decir? Es la clasificación más alta de la historia."**

**"¿De la historia? La ultima vez dijiste que estabas en el primer y segundo lugar en TODA la escuela".**

**"El puesto 20 es genial, creeme. El vestuario será tu regalo".**

No era gran cosa realmente, pero para Jooheon, quien apenas está haciendo los deberes o contestando los exámenes a profundidad, el puesto 20 en el examen simulado nacional ciertamente parecía un logro inmenso. Sin embargo, lo que más había conmovido en lo más profundo de su corazón, fue el sonido de _**"Voy a darte un vestuario"**_ que Kang seguía escupiendo constantemente igual a si fuera su pequeña promesa.

Jooheon abrió la boca, tomando la mano que se había subido a su pecho como una serpiente escurridiza. Por fin, el grupo de jóvenes que pasaban fuera del baño se fue alejando hasta que fue seguro decir de la forma tan fuerte que deseó: **"Si vas a construirlo, entonces tienes que ser parte de eso."**

**"¿Um?"**

**"El vestidor. Tienes que ser parte... Construye un tanto y transporta materiales también. Si no lo vas a construir así, entonces no quiero nada."**

**"De acuerdo."**

Jooheon empujó a Kang, que había comenzado a reír, y salió del baño para poder dirigirse a su salón de clases. _Kang lo había hecho también._ Al pasar por el fregadero, entró otro grupo de compañeros haciendo el escándalo más grande de sus vidas. No dijeron **Hola** , pero cuando la mayoría de las miradas se posaron en Jooheon, Kang apretó los dientes un buen tiempo, fingió secarse las manos y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos para conversar y dirigir la atención de todos nuevamente hacía él. Jooheon tenía la mano en el corazón porque casi los atrapan. _¡Hubiera sido terrible si salían tan siquiera un poco más tarde de lo que lo habían hecho!_ Dejó a Kang atrás y salió apresuradamente del baño.

**"Lee Kang está allí. ¿No dijo que iba a ir a la sala de fútbol?**

**"Ha estado muy unido a Jooheon recientemente."**

**"Parece un perrito. ¿Incluso va al baño con Kang para no perderse?"**

**"¿Pero cuál es su nombre? Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama. Siempre es** _**"El que está pegado a Lee Kang"** _ **."**

**"Jajaja, todo un perdedor."**

El sonido de una charla que lo involucraba, se atascó bruscamente en la nuca de Jooheon. No quería escuchar mas y ni siquiera le interesaba lo que pensaran o tuvieran que decir de él, por lo que intentó volver a distraer su mente caminando tan fuerte como pudiera. Sin embargo, aunque había logrado avanzar unos pocos metros, sus piernas se sintieron terriblemente pesadas y entumecidas. Tenía una extraña emoción surgiendo de la esquina de su corazón, _como de ansiedad_ y tal vez, _expectativa por lo que haría Kang si los escuchara expresarse así de él._

Después de las voces de los chicos hablando fuera del baño, se escuchó una voz tranquila decir: **"¿Qué hacen? Deberían estar en el salón en lugar de aquí, haciendo una maldita conferencia en el pasillo. El descanso ha terminado, así que comiencen a caminar".**

 _Su corazón ruidoso se encogió en un instante_. Al escuchar el sonido de Kang, caminando en su dirección, Jooheon movió los pies como si saltara de prisa y luego, casi comenzó a correr. Estaba conteniendo una respiración que no conocía y el sonido de un zumbido resonó en sus oídos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, como un pajarito. Como si fuera a estallar muy pronto y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

**"Jooheon, ¿A dónde vas? Vámonos juntos. No corras o puedes caerte."**

_Fue como un hechizo._

La voz de Kang, que se escuchó desde atrás de su espalda, hizo que los pasos de Jooheon se detuvieron de inmediato. Similar a lo que hubiese ocurrido si realmente jalara de su collar de perro para que se mantuviera en una sola posición. _Jooheon levantó la mano y se tocó la garganta para comprobar que no tuviera nada alrededor de él._  
Cuando el temblor y el sonido de los pasos de Kang llegaron a ponerse apenas a un par de centímetros de él. Jooheon logró respirar y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Su expresión no era diferente a la habitual, pero ahora al menos podía distinguir unos cuantos pequeños cambios.

**"Lamento la tardanza ¿La beca va bien?"**

**"Ujum. A partir de este momento, la cantidad aumentará. También me dieron vales de comida. Es en un buffet."**

**"Um. Es en el hotel** **_Samsung-dong_ ** **¿No? ¿Vamos juntos la próxima vez? No he comido el arroz de allí todavía".**

**"... ¿Cuándo te dije que era un buffet de hotel?"**

**"Pues... Creo que lo dijiste la última vez. Tengo muy buena memoria."**

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, Jooheon miró en dirección al hombre que estaba a su lado. Su rostro, con una leve sonrisa, no era diferente de lo habitual. Era arbitrario, soberbio y helado como el hielo, pero haciendo una breve caminata hacía el pasado podía decir que siempre fue muy amable con él. La única persona que se acercó firmemente a la vida que lo hundía en lodo sin importar donde pisara. La persona que primero le dijo la palabra **"Amigo."**

Para Jooheon, _Kang siempre fue el más especial_. Ese era el caso antes y había aumentado de nivel a últimas fechas. Era tan diferente todo lo que hacían, la manera en la que se tocaban y las formas tan esporádicas de sus conversaciones así que, realmente pensó, _que ahora podría ser muy especial para Kang._ Y esto no significaba que Kang no fuera especial para Jooheon... En realidad, **más bien lo aceptaba con gusto.**


	3. 2

Después de todas las clases, Jooheon y Kang empacaron sus mochilas y se levantaron como era la costumbre. Su rutina reciente siempre era similar, excepto por el fin de semana. Jooheon iba directamente al café para trabajar medio tiempo y Kang se dirigía a la academia. El momento en que Kang y Joo-heon terminaban su trabajo era bastante similar así que se encontraban en la salida, iban al departamento y cenaban juntos hasta que se hacía muy tarde. Después de comer varios platillos seguidos, había muchas ocasiones en las que no podía ir a casa porque se sentía muy cansado y todas sus extremidades se volvía horriblemente flojas. También había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que se comunicó adecuadamente con **Heeju**. Estaba tan metido en otras rutinas y pensamientos que no pudo evitar reírse al recordarlo. Joo Heon pensó que debería ir al hospital con su abuela este fin de semana. Como para compensarle un poco tantas ausencias injustificadas.

**"¡Kang! ¡Lee Kang!"**

Mientras caminaba, con su mente en un lugar diferente, _de repente sintió como si la chica que apareció gritando el nombre de Kang hubiera salido de la nada después de encontrar el momento justo para molestar._ Debido a que Kang naturalmente avanzaba como si cubriera el frente de Jooheon, Jooheon no tuvo más remedio que mirar la apariencia de la niña que llegaba desde su lado derecho y, _analizarla un poco mientras tanto_ : Ella, que parecía más alta a la distancia, estaba de pie con un uniforme escolar de una escuela secundaria cercana. Ni siquiera había notado antes que su largo cabello revolotea con la brisa de primavera tan naturalmente como si fuera un comercial de champú. Su cara enrojecida parecía deberse a la tensión más que a la emoción y, después de sostener sus delgadas manos una frente a la otra y morderse los labios varias veces con los dientes, la niña habló de inmediato con una voz muy bajita.

 **"Vine aquí por un tiempo porque quería verte pero...** **Uh**. **¿Estás ocupado últimamente?"**

**"Tienes razón, hay asesorías para los exámenes, tomo clases por mi cuenta y también tengo un grupo de estudio. He tenido problemas para quedarme por aquí demasiado tiempo, pero ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? ¿Solo me buscabas?"**

**"¿Qué? Oh, yo solo, espera... Yo también tengo un grupo de estudio pero no te he visto en las academia en estos días y no puedo contactarte para nada. Pensé que algo te había pasado."**

**"Jaja, ¿Cómo puedo permitirme tocar el teléfono celular en meses tan difíciles cómo estos?"**

Las palabras de Kang no eran falsas, pero tampoco completamente ciertas. Al tomar clases o estudiar a una hora determinada, se concentraba tanto que ni siquiera tocaba su teléfono celular para ver la hora... Pero había momentos en que le enviaba mensajes puntualmente para preguntar **cómo estaba** , en que ejercicio se encontraba y si ya había terminado con su trabajo en el café. Era tan diligente que incluso le pedía que respondiera rápidamente así que, **era una mentira mezclada con verdad.** Si tuviera la voluntad, le respondería, pero parecía que estaba tratando de rechazarla correctamente. Jooheon miró hacía Kang y sacudió la boca. **Que hombre tan malvado.**

Después de algunas palabras más entre los dos, la niña dio un paso atrás como si se diera cuenta de la intención de Kang y puso una expresión de completa tristeza. Aún así, durante su caminata, se volvió para ver si Kang también volteaba la cabeza... Pero en su lugar, _Jooheon inclinó el cuerpo y miró en su dirección el tiempo suficiente como para hacer contacto visual con la chica._ Era un rostro familiar que ya había visto frente a la academia un montón de veces. Sus ojos se habían encontrado, eso era verdad... Pero la chica se sorprendió y se apresuró a moverse de nuevo _¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué quería encontrar? ¿Qué le quería decir?_ _ **¿Por qué le dolía...?**_

Jooheon cerró los labios para que sus sentimientos no fueran visibles. Muchas veces los vio caminando, conversando, sonriendo el uno para el otro en frente del café. _¿No dijo que estaban tomando una clase juntos desde hace un tiempo?_ _¿Entonces por qué parecía cómo si para él solamente fuera una de esas extrañas con las que t_ _e chocas cuándo vas camino a tomar el autobús?_ Quizá obviamente, las cosas que eran especiales para esa chica no significaban nada para Kang.

Jooheon rápidamente se lamió los labios secos. **Lo que era especial para alguien podía no ser nada para el otro.** Su corazón latía como si tuviera concreto encima ante semejante afirmación.


	4. 3

Mientras trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el café, se sentía incómodo y extraño, _como una persona que tiene preocupaciones todo el tiempo._ Jooheon se paró en el mostrador y se mantuvo fijo en la puerta mientras sentía los efectos del sudor frío cayendo por su espalda. El trato que la dueña del café le ha ofrecido en estos últimos días no era muy bueno que digamos. Aunque Kang era estupendo para hablar y convencer a las personas, apenas había logrado hacer que conservara su puesto. Las horas laborales se le redujeron casi de un modo exagerado y, después de que comenzó a estar saliendo y entrando del apartamento, la cantidad de tiempo que Kang pasaba en el café se vio afectada significativamente hasta el punto en que las ventas se desplomaron. Igual podía decir que tenía muchísimos más clientes que durante el período de exámenes de Kang, _pero no los suficientes como para que la dueña le tuviera piedad a un estudiante a tiempo parcial que ya no le gustaba._

Al final, todo fue causado por sus propias fallas, pero igual, desde el punto de vista de Jooheon, **había algunas cosas injustas en su trato** _¿No era un café casi abandonado en primer lugar?_ Jooheon estiró sus extremidades y pies, sacó su teléfono móvil y revisó el último mensaje que envió Kang. Por supuesto, parecía que quería que fuera al apartamento para cenar, por lo que le preguntó sobre sus gustos personales para el menú y el postre. Es un mensaje que no le molestaría si fuera un día como cualquier otro, pero curiosamente, **desde hace un rato se siente bastante incómodo con todo esto**.   
Jooheon, que estaba mirando su teléfono celular atentamente, se tocó los labios. Después de morderlos, escribió lentamente una respuesta **_"Hoy me iré a casa temprano para quedarme con la abuela"._** Dudó en presionar el botón de enviar, pero lo hizo después de servir rápidamente la bebida _"para llevar"_ al cliente que estaba tras la barra.

Al final, sin planes y a punto de irse a casa como lo había prometido, Jooheon sacó una taza para él. Le puso el jarabe de limón, el agua mineral y una pizca de carbonato... La limonada que nunca le había gustado en su vida, **hoy parecía extrañamente deliciosa y lista para él.**

**"¡Oye!... Yeo Joo-heon".**

Jooheon, quien de repente miró hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre, se endureció como lo haría una piedra. No había mucha gente que pudiera pronunciar su nombre correctamente por lo que, Jooheon, que miró hacía atrás con una cara feliz a la espera de encontrarse con el trabajador que lo supliría, _rápidamente se oscureció en una mueca distorsionada._

Un rostro que no había visto durante un buen tiempo, estaba justo adelante de él diciendo: **"Mucho tiempo sin verte."**

**"Dijiste que no volverías a venir aquí".**

**"Por eso no lo he hecho".**

Moochan estaba allí, _parado en la puerta de la entrada como si fuera el tipo de seguridad_. Alrededor del lugar donde estaba, las colillas de cigarro se amontonaron como una pequeña montaña lo que quería decir, que había estado esperando mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de ver otra vez a Jooheon. _Jooheon apretó los dientes._ Era más que seguro que si ingresaba al café, Kang   
aparecería de golpe y lo insultaría justo como la última vez. No había un **CCTV** en el rincón donde estaba parado y, dado que decidió no encontrarse con él hoy, Kang seguramente ya habría regresado a su apartamento y cenado o incluso estudiado todos sus libros de matemáticas.

Jooheon dejó su delantal, la taza, y salió fuera del café con toda la intención de ignorarlo.

**"¿No vas a casa? ¿Cuál es la dirección? Te llevaré".**

Cuando Jooheon lo miró con la boca cerrada, Moochan se encogió de hombros y señaló la bicicleta que estaba detrás de él con un único movimiento de su cabeza. _Fue una bondad no deseada_. La bicicleta, con colores fluorescentes superpuestos en forma de llama, iban bastante bien con la personalidad de Moochan... Así que no quería tocar una sola cosa de ella. Las cejas de Moochan se fruncieron gradualmente al ver la reacción de Jooheon y su repentino asco por él, sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocía, _no salieron palabras duras o insultos enojados:_

**"Voy a tomar el autobús. No soy bueno en eso de las bicicletas. En realidad me dan miedo."**

**"¿Miedo? Entonces tomaré el autobús contigo. ¿Dónde está la parada?"**

La cara de Jooheon estaba distorsionada, como si hubiera masticado algo agrio y no le hubiese dado tiempo de manejar su expresión. No habría sido posible no verlo, por supuesto, pero Moochan parecía bastante empeñado en seguir con el plan de acompañarlo hasta su casa.

Jooheon dio un paso en dirección a la parada del autobús. Quería sacar el teléfono celular de su bolsillo de inmediato, pero no pudo hacerlo así que simplemente se conformó con frotarlo con los dedos sudorosos.

**"Oh, no tengo una tarjeta de autobús. ¿Puedo servirme de la tuya?"**

**"..."**

Aunque estaba muy molesto, no dijo nada más ni discutió con él. _Parecía que una vez más estaba pensando demasiado negativamente aunque solo fuera por el hecho de pagar el autobús de alguien más._ Más aún, porque la otra persona era **Hwang Moo-chan.** Jooheon se mordió los labios y pagó la tarifa del autobús del chico.

**"Oye… ¿Por qué estás sentado allá? Vamos hasta atrás."**

Extrañamente, como si estuviera soportando bien su temperamento explosivo, Moochan habló suavemente con Jooheon, que estaba sentado en silencio en el único asiento que no tenía un acompañante. Al final, Moochan se levantó de su lugar como si hubiera decidido que ya no le gustaba estar en la parte de atrás, y se sentó en el asiento junto a Jooheon hasta provocar que casi tuviera que ir pegado a la pared interior del autobús para evitar tocarlo. Lo miró de reojo: Con una capucha negra y sentado en el autobús, Moo-chan se veía inofensivo a pesar de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y movía los dedos desesperadamente. Para una persona que no conociera nada de su lado áspero, seguramente solo vería a un estudiante masculino con una apariencia hermosa de líneas finas. Sin embargo, Jooheon sabía muy bien lo mal que estaba su interior. **Como una fruta podrida.**

Mientras las piernas de Moochan estaban abiertas de par en par, Jooheon cerró los muslos y miró por la ventana del autobús.

**"Voy a bajar".**

**"Pues baja."**

La casa de Jooheon no estaba lejos del café por lo que incluso a veces se iba caminando. Sin embargo, puede que el chico no supiera que la palabra **"Voy a bajar"** no era para decirle donde debían de bajarse, sino que significaba **"sal de mi camino de una buena vez".** Pero Moochan todavía estaba sentado allí, con los muslos bien separados y la cabeza mirando al techo. Inevitablemente, tuvo que levantarse del asiento, frotando su pierna contra la pierna de Moochan hasta que logró salir al pasillo. Estaba casi listo para sujetarse al asiento y tocar el timbre cuando Moochan lo alcanzó y se levantó como para ver donde estaba la casa. _¡Esto era lo más incómodo de la vida_! Ni siquiera quería decirle algo sobre el lugar o la ubicación así que bajó rápidamente, volvió a revisar su mochila y se quedó allí, **parado y con el hombre pegado a sus espaldas**. No podía dar un paso más por lo que, lentamente, miró hacia atrás. Moochan todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño, como si no le gustara algo o estuviera enojado.

_¿Por qué tuvo que seguirlo? ¿Por qué tiene que estar preocupado por él también cuándo ciertamente ya ha tenido suficiente?_

**"Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo".**

**"¿Algo que decir?"**

**"No creo que me hayas seguido hasta aquí por nada. No quiero ir a casa juntos. Habla aquí."**

**"No existe tal cosa como algo que quiera decir."**

Jooheon, que tenía tensión hasta en la punta de los dedos de los pies, logró escuchar incluso el sonido de los latidos que golpeaban su cabeza. Moochan arrugó la cara... Pero como si fuera muy sincero y no tuviera nada que decir, se dio la vuelta y caminó sin remordimientos, _lejos de él._

Jooheon lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo.


	5. 4

A pesar de que todavía era la temporada que podía llamarse comúnmente como **"primavera"** , hacía demasiado calor en todos lados. Se trataba de una prueba de aptitud física anual, pero era un hecho que cada vez que la realizaban se volvía más y más difícil de completar hasta el punto en que obtener una puntuación perfecta sonaba imposible.

 _Jooheon odiaba utilizar su cuerpo de esta manera._ Después de mucho tiempo, el cielo despejado, sin polvo, era tan azul que tuvo que esconderse a la sombra de un edificio para evitar que la luz del sol le diera de golpe. Ni siquiera fue como si hubiera hecho gran cosa, **pero ya estaba mareado.** De alguna manera, su cabeza estaba tan en blanco que tuvo que recargar la espalda contra la pared y luego, comenzó a tocarse la frente una y otra vez hasta que la náusea se quitó. La pared de cemento, que se extendía por debajo del uniforme de gimnasia estaba fría y daba gracias a Dios por que fuera así. Estos días ha estado en muy malas condiciones. Se cansaba fácilmente y su cabeza no estaba clara. Además, no importaba lo que comiera, no funcionaba bien para quitarle el hambre. Sin embargo, _no había necesidad de pensar de más porque seguramente era un síntoma típico de estrés._

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza?"**

Su vista, medio oscurecida por las palmas de sus manos en la frente, se llenó con la imagen del pecho de Kang. Jooheon levantó la cabeza: Demonios, _allí estaba uno de los principales factores de su estrés._ Había sido un terrible error mirarlo.

**"Ayer perdí el sueño. Está bien, no me siento tan mal como parece."**

**"¿Por qué perdiste el sueño?"**

**"Creo que... Solo se fue."**

_La respuesta es_ _mentira._ Anoche la tos de su abuela era tan fuerte que lo despertó durante la madrugada. Trató de ir a la sala de emergencias porque era una tos que no podía cortarse lo suficiente como para dejarla respirar, **pero no pudo superar su terquedad.** Le llevó agua caliente varias veces y luego le palmeó la espalda en un intento por calmarla. Apenas pudo cerrar los ojos apropiadamente y después, pasaron las horas hasta que descansar ya no parecía parte del plan. Afortunadamente, cuando amaneció, su tos se calmó lo suficiente como para llevarla al hospital y luego ir a la escuela pero, **de todas maneras estaba preocupado**. Trató de llevarla al hospital universitario para una revisión, pero la terquedad de la anciana lo empujó en la dirección en la que tuvo que llevarla al hospital local, donde iba originalmente. Jooheon se mordió los labios y se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano. La terquedad de su abuela lo llevaba hasta el límite, pero, por otro lado, **tenía confianza en esa infinita fuerza.** Cuando vayan al hospital universitario, les dirá que le hagan un examen de cada parte, _¿Pero de dónde sacaría el dinero? ¿Qué pasará si le dicen que tiene que ser hospitalizada incluso si el nombre de la enfermedad sale de inmediato_? El dinero que les cobraban en el hospital local, la clínica oriental y la farmacia era de **100.000 wones al mes.** Esto por si solo ya era bastante difícil. El dinero siempre fue escaso y había muchas cosas que comprar para el sustento de la casa. Incluso si trabajaba todos los días, quedaba poco dinero para gastar en si mismo. La casa apenas se movía _¿Pero no sería lo más adecuado que el dinero que gana se utilice solo para gastos hospitalarios?_ Por lo tanto, no será demasiado tarde para ir hospital universitario el próximo año, después de convertirse en un adulto que pueda conseguir un trabajo mejor.

**"Hmm. ¿Tienes mucho sueño?"**

No había sombra en el rostro que sostenía la mano de Jooheon, mientras susurraba esta pregunta con una voz infinitamente dulce. Jooheon miró a Kang frente a él: _El sucesor de una familia con tres hospitales bajo su_ _subsidiaria_ _._ Él seguramente ayudaría al tratamiento médico de la abuela con una sola palabra dicha de sus labios porque, después de todo, siempre fue un hombre muy amigable para Jooheon... Sin embargo, _no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto._ Recibir lo que quiere darle y pedirlo era fundamentalmente diferente. Vivir sin orgullo no significaba que no lo tuviera y pedirle un favor así de grande era un acto que el orgullo de Jooheon no podía tolerar.

Jooheon presionó las palabras que se estaban asomando en el final de su cuello y luego las tragó. Falta menos de un año antes de llegar a la edad adulta. Una vez que obtenga un diploma y recolecte el dinero necesario para la matrícula de **Heeju** , entonces realmente podrá llevar a su abuela a un gran hospital. _Por cuenta propia._

**"No creo que sea algo para no preocuparme. ¿Te gustaría ir a la enfermería?"**

Unas manos grandes y frías cubrieron los ojos de Jooheon en un acto terriblemente intimo. Jooheon, que ni siquiera respondió correctamente, estaba ansioso gracias a esto y sorprendentemente, también había sentido como su corazón se entristecía completamente ante esa aparición. Aunque había escuchado claramente que **lo quería** , el recuerdo de esa chica le hacían pensar que esa mano cariñosa desaparecería alguna vez sin que él pudiera notar ni el menor de los cambio.

Aunque lo sabía desde un inicio, no había forma de evitar que su corazón doliera con todas sus ganas.

**"Está bien, nadie va a la enfermería solo por no poder dormir."**

**"Anda, ve a la sala de enfermería y toma un respiro".**

**"Solo quiero lavarme la cara".**

Kang siguió la espalda de Jooheon en su camino hacia el grifo, pasando junto a los chicos que todavía no habían terminado la prueba. La sombra de Kang y la sombra de Jooheon se superpusieron durante mucho tiempo, caminando con el sol detrás de sus cabezas. Los bebederos eran considerablemente largos así que varios niños sudorosos conversaban mientras bebían agua o se refrescaban también. _Jooheon se paró a la distancia y comenzó a secarse la cara con su propia ropa antes de pasar a mojarse_. Aunque no sentía que hubiera hecho su mejor esfuerzo en la prueba de aptitud física, se cuerpo sudoroso estaba pegajoso y se sentía muy caliente. Cuando abrió el grifo, **Kang llegó de inmediato al lado de Jooheon**. A Jooheon no le importaba su presencia, extendió la mano bajo el agua corriente, empapándola por completo, y luego comenzó a lavarse la cara ligeramente por aquí y por allá. De todos modos, Kang en realidad estaba teniendo conversaciones mucho más interesantes de las que podría darle él con los otros chicos del salón.

**"¡Lee Kang! ¿Cuál fue tu tiempo en los 100 metros?"**

**"11,6".**

**"¡Vaya, eres un tremendo loco!"**

Jooheon soltó un chillido de descontento ante sus voces, _como si no le gustara que hablaran así en su presencia..._ Y fue cuando se puso de pie después de lavarse ligeramente la cara y la nuca que Kang, que estaba justo a su lado, de alguna manera se retiró rápidamente unos pasos hacía atrás. **Una gotas de agua se habían derramado desde su coronilla hasta los dedos de sus pies.**

**"..."**

**"¿Por qué te moviste, Kang?"**

**"Oye, tenías que quedarte quieto."**

Probablemente había sido una broma de los chicos hacía Kang, _pero Jooheon fue derrotado con un golpe directo gracias a que lo esquivó hábilmente._ Sin embargo, poco tiempo después y como si hubieran visto algo realmente aterrador, los niños, que solamente querían jugarle una broma, parecieron tan desconcertados entre ellos que huyeron y salieron casi corriendo en dirección al salón. Jooheon se quedó en blanco por un momento, luego levantó la mano y se limpió la barbilla, alrededor de los ojos y la nariz que estaba goteando incansablemente. Mirando hacia abajo, notó su traje de gimnasia mojado hasta el extremo así que se detuvo y se quitó la parte superior del uniforme de gimnasia para poderla exprimir... **Y allí sintió una mirada apasionada justo frente a su nariz.**

Kang lo miraba con una cara rígida.

**"..."**

_El chico tenía un rostro inexpresivo del que nunca había oído hablar_. Parecía estar bastante enojado por alguna razón por lo que tenía una enorme bandera roja cubriendo toda su piel.

Jooheon lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos rígidos. La camiseta empapada estaba pegada a su cuerpo y los pantalones de gimnasia también parecían escurrir hasta sus espinillas. Se había visto envuelto en una broma entre Kang y sus amigos y no estaba seguro de por qué parecía enojado cuando no era su culpa.

**"¿Por qué tú...?"**

Jooheon, que tenía el ceño fruncido, se quitó también los pantalones y los exprimió justo como lo había hecho con su playera. Fue un accidente, pero en ese segundo recordó las palabras de Kang, diciendo que no le mostrara su cuerpo a nadie más que a él. Que iba a construir un vestuario.

**"Es que... Mi ropa estaba mojada y no me gusta estar así."**

No pudo ocultar su voz temblorosa cuando murmuró esto con la barbilla apuntando en dirección al suelo. Kang, que estaba de pie con la cara todavía lo suficientemente en blanco, de repente se quitó la playera de gimnasia, la puso encima del cuerpo de Jooheon y luego lo atrajo un poco más hacía él para poder revisarlo. Se preguntaba cómo rayos conseguía ese tipo de músculos cuando parecía estar estudiando todos los días, pero era impresionante. **Impresionantemente apuesto.**

Bajó la mirada otra vez.

**"Después de la escuela, vayamos a comprar ropa".**

La ropa que había utilizado durante la clase de educación física estaba sudada por Kang y, aunque eso debería ser desagradable, _extrañamente no era tan malo como lo pensó_. Cuando Jooheon sacó sus brazos por los orificios he intentó tartamudear sobre el traje de gimnasia, Kang ya estaba caminando muy lejos de él. Se preguntaba si había sido muy malo quitarse la ropa mojada o es que era una vista ridícula... _Pero Kang ya iba desnudo del torso hacía el salón_ , con sus hombros anchos y su cintura recta que provocaba que su mirada se perdiera en él durante mucho tiempo hasta que de repente, giró la cabeza y se rascó la frente como para intentar volver a la normalidad.

Fuera de la ventana del edificio principal de la escuela, alguien sacó la parte superior del cuerpo para observar la escena con atención: **Hwang Moo-chan**. Aunque no era muy visible, lo notó de la manera en que alguien podría ver a un fantasma. _Ese tipo también era uno de los factores estresantes de la vida de_ _Jooheon_. No le había dado un puñetazo en estos días, por supuesto, pero le gustaba fingir ser modesto y andar a su alrededor como un cachorrito perdido. Para ser honesto, era reacio a cerrar la brecha que se había creado entre los dos.

Parecía como si Moochan y sus ojos se encontraran por una fracción de segundo, pero Jooheon volvió la cabeza, fingiendo no verlo y caminando en la dirección opuesta al edificio principal. Una vez más, tuvo un dolor en el interior del estómago, como si fuera una puñalada. **Definitivamente debió** **haber sido algo relacionado con el estrés.**


	6. 5

Al final de clases, Jooheon fue tomado de la mano por Kang y arrastrado directamente a su vehículo. Hizo un saludo familiar cuando abrió y extendió los dedos para poder colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. Las miradas del conductor en el espejo retrovisor eran cálidas, _com_ _o si estuviera viendo_ _a_ s _us nietos pelear y quejarse._

 **El destino era una tienda departamental cerca de la escuela.** El coche bajó al aparcamiento subterráneo y se paró frente al ascensor del vestíbulo principal. Esta vez agarró su muñeca, no su mano, y lo arrastró como un niño pequeño rumbo al ascensor. Trató de soportar esto y aquello, pero Jooheon no pudo superar la atmósfera que venía de él. Es decir, el _rostro de Kang era demasiado duro para ser verdad_ y honestamente, _no podía entender la razón de que estuviera tan terriblemente enojado_. No quería preguntarle porque no deseaba que ahora lo odiara a él.

**"Aquí."**

El lugar al que entraron era una gran tienda. No solo parecía tener ropa de mujer y de hombre, sino también zapatos, bolsos, sombreros, tenis y juguetes para menores de edad. Pensó que debía pertenecer a una marca bastante buena, ya que era del doble del tamaño de otras tiendas que vio a lo largo del trayecto.   
Kang, que miró al personal que salía corriendo a su encuentro con una cara exageradamente feliz, fue pasillo por pasillo eligiendo ropa sin dudarlo un segundo. Luego, se la pasó toda a Jooheon, quien lo aceptó tontamente sin tener tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Pronto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que toda la ropa que llevaba eran camisetas. Negro, azul, gris oscuro. Colores oscuros.

**"Señor, si le interesan las camisetas, déjeme enseñarle la novedad de la temporada."**

**"No quiero nada blanco."**

**"Oh, entonces aquí está en beige"**

**"Eso es casi tan transparente como el blanco. ¿Tienes más camisetas oscuras de manga corta que sean gruesas?"**

El empleado, que estuvo preocupado por el pedido detallado, deambuló rápidamente por la tienda y llevó varios juegos de ropa que iban a corde a los gustos del cliente. Kang tomó las camisetas que había arrojado a los brazos de Jooheon y fue directamente al cajero con la ropa que también había traído el empleado. Jooheon, que miraba todo con una cara temblorosa, volvió la cabeza y observó nuevamente hacía la tienda para poder analizar todo con un poco más de detalle. Tomó la manga de una playera _¿Quién demonios se viste de esta manera todos los días?_ Echando un vistazo a la etiqueta de precio que colgaba de un extremo, Jooheon, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la ropa por el **shock** después de contar todos los ceros que tenía, logró poner la ropa en su lugar, separándose como si tuviera miedo de romperlo o ensuciarlo y que lo culparan a él.

**"Ya lo compré. Vámonos."**

Después de las compras, Kang se acercó con una cara que gritaba que estaba mucho mejor que la primera vez. Tenía dos grandes bolsas de papel en la mano así que Jooheon lo miró con una cara de cansancio impresionante. _¿Qué va a hacer con todas esas camisetas? ¿Acaso finalmente enloqueció?_

**"Ten, es tuyo".**

Una de las dos bolsas de compras se apareció frente a los ojos de Jooheon, que solo miró hacia abajo con una atmósfera temblorosa.

**"No entiendo..."**

**"De ahora en adelante, solo utiliza estas camisetas".**

**"¿No es demasiado caro? Algo como esto..."**

**"Bueno... Hay un evento 1 + 1. Compras uno y la otra pieza es gratis. Por eso te los estoy dando".**

Ante Jooheon, que no creía mucho sobre la existencia de un evento, Kang sacudió la bolsa de la compra que todavía estaba sosteniendo... Bueno, tenía un poco de lógica ¿No? Es decir, tenía dos bolsas de papel así que parecía que una era para Jooheon y la otra para Kang. Y habían sido oscuras, a él le gusta el color oscuro. Pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más dolor en la cabeza parecía tener.

**"Un evento."**

**"¿Por qué habría venido de compras después de la escuela si no fuera así? ¿Crees que pondría en riesgo mis clases en la academia si no quisiera comprar ropa? Eso es porque hoy es el último día del evento. En realidad ya terminó. La ropa aquí es muy cara entonces tener dos de cada una es una verdadera maravilla. Lo digo de corazón."**

**"..."**

**"¿Recuerdas cuándo comenzamos a hablar por primera vez? Yo me pongo camisetas debajo del uniforme de gimnasia porque me da frío."**

**"… Pues gracias. Lo aceptaré."**

Los rostros de Jooheon y Kang, cada uno con una bolsa de compras, brillaban como si finalmente hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo mutuo.

Al salir de la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jooheon encontró un artículo familiar entre los diversos productos que estaban regados en los estantes. No hace mucho, Kang se los regaló debido a que no podía usarlo por un error en la talla. Incluso ahora, son los zapatos que está utilizando.

**"Oh, señor. La empresa de moda "B" está entregando nuevos productos esta temporada. La cantidad se está acabando lentamente, así que quedan pocos en nuestra tienda. Los tamaños populares ya están agotados en todo el país. Van bien con jeans, pero también van bien con uniformes escolares. ¡Realmente parece que tienes un buen gusto!"**

Quizá porque tenía buen aspecto, el personal se le acercó y comenzó a hablar con todo tipo de miel en el tono de su voz. Kang agarró silenciosamente a Jooheon del brazo, pero Jooheon movió su cabeza para decirle que esperara y aceptó las palabras del personal. Era porque había estado trabajando en todo tipo de trabajos a tiempo parcial desde la infancia que no se sentía bien degradando su trabajo simplemente ignorando.

**"¿Quiere medirse otro par?"**

**"Oh, estos iban a ser de mi amigo, pero la talla era muy pequeña"**

**"Vaya, eso es lamentable. La empresa B tiende a tener zapatos de deporte más grandes, así que recomiendo que revise su catálogo. Sin embargo, si los pies son anchos, recomendamos el tamaño completo porque es fácil cometer un error solo basándose en el alto. ¿Cuál es el tamaño que estás utilizando?"**

**"** **Uh** **, es 5".**

**"Oh, es extraño. Esa talla se agotó en todo el país antes de que llegara a nuestra tienda. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? Que fuera un error no tiene sentido porque se hacen bajo pe..."**

En ese momento y antes de que el personal terminara de hablar, Kang tiró del brazo de Jooheon, quien estaba escuchando con una cara temblorosa y lo llevó directo hasta la salida. Cuando miró hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ante el agarre rígido, un susurro silencioso llegó a su oído.

**"Vámonos ya. No quiero perder más clases".**

Así como lo había arrastrado cuando llegó por primera vez a la tienda, también lo arrastró cuando se fue. El empleado, que seguía sonriendo con la cara muy brillante, se despidió de todos con un exagerado movimiento de la mano.

**"Vuelvan pronto."**

Bajaron al estacionamiento subterráneo y subieron al auto que todavía esperaba por ellos. Los grandes almacenes y la academia estaban casi enfrente de ellos así que se bajaron aproximadamente un minuto después. Como si fuera realmente tarde, Kang, que había entrado a la academia casi corriendo, llegó a la puerta giratoria y de repente regresó. Se acercó a Jooheon, quien lo miró con cara de desconcierto y dijo una palabra firme mientras le sujetaba las manos.

**"Tan pronto como vayas al café, te cambias la camiseta. En el baño. Hace frío y eso que traes puesto es muy delgado."**

Incluso si no se lo hubiera dicho, estaba pensando en cambiarse de ropa porque esa no le pertenecía a él _¿Entonces que era esa urgencia?_ Incluso había salido de la academia.

Jooheon observó la cabeza de Kang, se percató de que entrara y finalmente se volvió hacía el café.


	7. 6

**"Estudiante Jooheon, ¿Puedes barrer el piso una vez que no haya clientes?"**

**"¡Si! ¿Quiere que también lave?"**

**"Mientras los clientes estén entrando y saliendo, puedes barrer un poco. Cuando ya no veas tanto movimiento es mejor darle una lavada con agua y jabón. Bueno, puedes hacerlo así de una vez... De todos modos no hay tantos clientes en estos días".**

Fue una broma, pero no de las que daban risa. Jooheon, con una sonrisa profesional sobre la cara, asintió y barrió el suelo en silencio con una escoba ordinaria. No sabía si las palabras de la jefa siempre habían sonado tan crueles o es que habían cambiado con el transcurso de los días. Sin embargo, luego de dejar la puerta del café abierta la última vez, era normal que se volviera fría y terriblemente inflexible. No importaba lo que le dijera, _siempre le hace pensar que hay otros significados ocultos en su voz_.   
Gracias a la intervención de Kang, mantuvo su trabajo de medio tiempo... _Pero igual no estaba muy feliz si de todos modos las personas para las que rendía cuentas no lo estaban._ Era difícil ver a la jefa a la cara cuando su actitud hacía él estaba tan cambiada y también, cuando estaba el caso de las horas reducidas. Afortunadamente, gracias al aumento de la beca, estaba menos preocupado por los gastos de su hogar, pero frecuentemente pensaba que sería mejor buscar otro trabajo a tiempo parcial.

**"Trabaja hasta que el estudiante que viene a cubrirte aparezca."**

**"Por supuesto."**

Jooheon, que había estado muy ocupado revisando el estado del suelo, se estiró y la despidió adecuadamente para después suspirar con fuerza mientras se alejaba. No importaba lo que pasara realmente, lo perdonó y lo aceptó en sus filas incluso cuando había cometido un error que significaba **despido inmediato**. Decir que lo dejaría de inmediato porque su salario se redujo se sentía un poco como ser... **Malagradecido**. 

La mirada de Jooheon, de pie con una escoba, se dirigió a los cuatro asientos más cercanos al mostrador. En estos días las personas no vienen con tanta frecuencia como solían hacerlo pero, **ese de allí** , era como un asiento reservado que no podía ofrecerle a ninguno otro cliente porque, _se sentía como si le perteneciera a Kang._ Jooheon, que miraba los cuatro asientos con una cara complicada, se inclinó hacia atrás y comenzó a barrer el piso nuevamente mientras suspiraba. El piso no estaba sucio, quizá debido a que casi no hubo movimiento.

**"¡Bienvenidos!"**

Cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, automáticamente saludó, caminó hacia el mostrador, dejó la escoba y el recogedor y se preparó para comenzar con el servicio. Fue más tarde, cuando vio correctamente la cara del cliente mientras se escondía dentro del mostrador, _que Jooheon abrió los ojos en un círculo impresionante sin decir una sola palabra._ Es la niña que llegó en busca de Kang el otro día, y ahora estaba de pie frente a él con un rostro ligeramente disgustado.

**"… ¿Te gustaría ordenar?"**

**"Vine porque tengo algo que preguntar".**

**"¿A mi?"**

Con los labios cerrados, la niña asintió. Jooheon solo se rascó la mejilla con una cara difícil y miró a lo lejos como si esperara encontrar algo que le hiciera escapar de la situación. _Gracias a Lee Kang, ahora tiene que sufrir con este tipo de cosas._ ¡No le han entregado más que una pequeña carta de amor y ahora va a tener que actuar como un asesor!  
Jooheon, que la estaba mirando atentamente, pensó que era un gran problema no tener clientes. Ahora no hay nadie, por lo que no puede solo decir _"Lo siento"_ y darle la espalda para trabajar.

**"Quizás… ¿Tú le dijiste a Kang?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Que me gustabas."**

**"¿Perdón?"**

La voz de Jooheon se elevó hasta hacer un sonido ridículo. _¿A quién le gusta quién? ¿Ella a él? ¿¡De qué está hablando?_

**"No… Eres la amiga de la academia de Kang ¿No? La de ayer ¿Qué estás diciendo de repente? ¿Nos conocemos además de aquí? ¿De la escuela?"**

**"Ya veo ¿No te acuerdas de mí?"**

_El cerebro de Jooheon estalló._ Su uniforme es muy común, su voz también lo era. Jooheon no prestaba mucha atención a las personas que lo rodeaban por lo que, lo que dijo la niña, _no sería muy extraño de pensar_. Jooheon negó, con una expresión silenciosa. No sabía nada de ella y la verdad, ni siquiera se acordaba de alguna vez en que intercambiaran palabras. Entonces, _los ojos de la chica se abrieron dos veces su tamaño inicial._ Como si nunca hubiera esperado escuchar esta respuesta.

**"Bueno, te di una carta de amor antes."**

Kang estuvo frecuentando el café durante un buen tiempo en el pasado y él entregaba cartas con su nombre casi todos los benditos días, como si fuera el cartero a cargo de Lee Kang. Luego, hubo una carta que decía que el destinatario era **Jooheon** , no **Kang..**. Jooheon miró el rostro de la chica que estaba frente a él con un poco más de atención de la habitual. Cuando recibió la carta, había tantos clientes y pedidos que solo recordaba que la persona que le había dado la carta era una niña con uniforme escolar, _pero nada más_. Desde que le entregó la carta, nunca regresó o se asomó así que la olvidó muy fácilmente. Y no importaba cuánto mirara a la chica frente a él, no estaba seguro de que fuera la misma persona de ese día.

Jooheon se rascó la nariz con expresión difícil. Incluso si no estaba seguro de eso o de aquello, no podía evitarlo. Sabe de la carta así que debe ser la misma: **"… Recuerdo la carta, pero honestamente no sabía que eras la misma persona hasta ahora. En ese momento, había mucha gente en el café y fue una locura. No has venido desde entonces ".**

**"Escribí mi número de teléfono en la carta, pero no llamaste. ¿Cómo iba a volver aquí después de tener tanta vergüenza?"**

**"Ah..."**

_Entonces resulta que por eso había tantos números pequeños en la parte inferior de la carta._ No había revisado nada después de eso, así que la dobló hacia atrás y la dejó en algún rincón de su casa. De todos modos, el teléfono celular de Jooheon era solo para recibir.

**"¿No le dijiste a Kang? No, no pudiste. Ni siquiera sabías que era yo hasta ahora. ¿Cierto?"**

**"Sí"**

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué Lee Kang se comporta así? Yo quería, ser su amiga pero... Ah, incluso pensé que tal vez, en un futuro él y yo..."**

En poco tiempo, la nariz de la chica se puso roja y gruesas lágrimas cayeron hasta perderse en sus mejillas. Mientras Jooheon, que estaba paralizado como si el disco de su cerebro se hubiera detenido, la miraba llorar, no podía decir nada inteligente ante la chica que gritó y habló con dificultad. Tenía mocos y se escuchaba el sonido de tragar y sollozar. Las únicas palabras que apenas había entendido fueron _**"No tengo oportunidad con nadie".**_ Y después **_"Soy un fracaso en el amor."_**  
Jooheon palmeó juguetonamente el hombro de la niña y le dijo que se sentara en un asiento cercano. Primero que nada, intentó que dejara de llorar, luego calentó la leche y se la entregó para que pudiera beber lentamente mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento opuesto. Ella estaba inclinando la cabeza por lo que no podía verle el rostro, pero pronto cesó el fuerte llanto y sólo la escuchó tragar ocasionalmente el contenido de una nariz que escurre. La chica, que estaba jugando con la taza de leche caliente, murmuró con la cabeza aún inclinada.

**"Solía ser leche de soja".**

**"..."**

**"Es molesto comer en las tiendas de conveniencia todas las noches debido al horario escolar, pero mi mamá solo grita por teléfono diciendo que el examen de la escuela es importante y que no lo puedo fallar así que... Lo siento, las lágrimas son vergonzosas. Um... Mientras tanto, iba a comer arroz instantáneo y, el tierno personal de la tienda me servía leche de soja tibia.** _**"Come despacio con leche de soja".** _ **"**

**"..."**

**"Fuiste tan amable. ¿No recuerdas eso tampoco?"**

La niña dejó de hablar, se levantó, tomó una servilleta y se sonó la nariz con bastante fuerza. _El rostro expuesto parecía aún más joven cuando tenía la punta de la nariz tan roja como sus ojos._ No la recuerda bien, pero parece tan frágil y chiquita que tal vez por eso le mostró bondad en el pasado. Jooheon se sentía muy débil ante las chicas de la misma edad que su querida Heeju.

Después de sonarse la nariz varias veces, la chica, que se frotó los párpados nuevamente para borrar la irritación, miró a Jooheon de arriba para abajo y luego extendió la mano, como pidiendo un gran apretón.

**"Es Hannah. Mi primer nombre. El segundo es Terra."**

Jooheon miró sus dedos porque eran los que que había utilizado para sonarse la nariz vigorosamente hace un rato. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente malo como para rechazar a alguien que quería ser amable. Jooheon abrió la boca y la saludó educadamente.

**"Soy Joo-heon".**

**"¿Tienes la misma edad que Kang? Yo también tengo 19 años así que sería bueno si pudiéramos hablar cómodamente. Lamento haberte dicho todo esto, seguro te pareció un poco loco. No puedo evitar ser así pero, es que quería saber exactamente el motivo por el que me estaba tratando tan... Cruelmente. Cuando yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada."**

**"Sí, entiendo."**

**"Lo siento, lo digo de verdad. Lo siento mucho."** Después de disculparse varias veces como una persona que realmente sentía vergüenza verdadera y no solo lanzaba palabras vacías, Hannah tragó la bebida que ya se había enfriado. Parecía beber un cuenco de _makgeolli_ en lugar de leche. **"En realidad, siempre pensé que eras un hombre de oro. Fue por todo, no solo por la leche de soja. Me di cuenta de que eras un Beta cuando te di la carta. Un chico como Lee Kang... Un Alfa, no es tan tierno o no le dura más de un mes. En fin, creo que es momento de que me vaya."**

Hannah, que dejó la taza con tanta fuerza como su discurso, luego se frotó la boca con las manos para limpiarse los restos y terminó embarrando eso sobre su ropa. _Jooheon podía hacerse una idea del motivo por el que Kang no quería tener nada que ver con ella_. El hombre era mucho más atractivo y lindo que otros y, eso incluía que fuera muchísimo más limpio que el promedio. Incluso a los ojos de Jooheon, que era muy normal, Hannah era un poco **anti higiénica** por lo que habría sido difícil para Kang aguantarla tanto tiempo. Al principio, incluso si había un buen sentimiento entre los dos, era razón suficiente para escapar rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no puede decir eso frente a Hannah así que intentó ser muy amable con ella.

**"Oye, ¿Puedes darme tu número?"**

Hannah, que caminaba frente a la puerta sin salir del café, de repente le preguntó por su número celular. Jooheon simplemente la miró sin dar una respuesta y después escuchó todo tipo de explicaciones al respecto. Sus motivos parecen absolutamente diferentes a lo que pensaba. Más bien, fue porque quería darle las gracias por la leche que había recibido hoy y también por todas las que había recibido en el pasado. Y también, obviamente, para disculparse otra vez porque nunca le parecían suficientes disculpas. Él todavía no conocía su número así que anotó los once dígitos que ella le dictó y luego la llamó para que lo guardara. Cuando Hannah salió del café y él regresó al mostrador, sonó el teléfono celular de Jooheon. **Fue un mensaje de Hannah**. En lugar de una disculpa ordinaria por los problemas, le había mandado un certificado de regalo para una caja de donas tamaño familiar. Recordó a su hermana menor y lo adorable e inocente que era todo el tiempo. También pensó que esto era algo que Hee-ju seguramente también haría, _así que comenzó a reír._


	8. 7

**[Mi abuela no se siente bien, así que creo que debería irme a casa de inmediato].**

Como un hábito, después de abrir y cerrar el mensaje que envió Jooheon, Kang lo borró de inmediato. En estos días, Jooheon publica a menudo mensajes que incluyen a su abuela y su enfermedad. No quería pensar que se tratara de una excusa para no venir al apartamento así que trató de convencerse de que la salud de la abuela era realmente un caos. _Pero no era tan tonto._ Kang se recargó contra la pared y después cruzó los brazos. Frente al café donde trabaja Jooheon, no había espacio para esperar sin parecer sospechoso así que tuvo que quedarse más lejos de lo que hubiese deseado. 

Kang continuó analizando la situación, moviendo su cuello de lado a lado como si se estirara para quitar un dolor. Pensó que de todas maneras, estaría bien que la abuela de Jooheon fuera al hospital para un examen exhaustivo pero, si va y le dice algo como esto, se va a negar como lo ha hecho con todo hasta ahora así que primero tiene que poner una excusa _¿Diría que los hospitales estaban buscando pacientes para hacer exámenes gratis a cambio de ampliar su investigación?_ No, lo eliminó porque los matices no eran tan buenos cuando se trataba de ensayos clínicos. _¿Diría que buscaban voluntarios para chequeos médicos en poblaciones desafortunadas?_ Es como decir que es parte de la **población desfavorecida** así que la eliminó también. Rara vez se le ocurría una buena excusa, por lo que Kang frunció el ceño y volvió a dejar fluir su imaginación...

 **Darle algo a Jooheon nunca era fácil**.

El joven tenía ganas de salir adelante por cuenta propia, Kang quería ayudar haciendo las cosas a su manera. ¡Incluso si eso significaba que tenía que poner excusas ridículas para conseguirlo! No fue porque lamentara lo mal que estaba la situación de Jooheon, por supuesto. Era porque... Solo ver a Jooheon vistiendo las cosas que le daba, utilizando su celular, comiendo su comida, **la sensación que le quedaba era de satisfacción pura.**

Uno por uno, para que Jooheon no pudiera notar que compraba cosas para él, iba escogiendo artículos y accesorios de un modo bastante precavido. Compró tenis para Jooheon, zapatos, mochilas, jeans, jerséis y todo tipo de cosas que estaban reunidas en una esquina del vestidor del apartamento. En medio de la resolución de su libro de problemas, cuando le dolía bastante la cabeza o ya estaba harto de todo, seleccionaba cosas bonitas en internet que seguramente encajarían muy bien con la apariencia de Jooheon. _No había mejor manera de aliviar el estrés que hacer esto._ Y además, el internet era realmente una buena herramienta... Aunque hacía más complicado el entregárselo todo a Jooheon.

**"¿** **Uh** **? ¿Qué pasa? No dijiste que ibas a venir".**

Joo-heon, quien salió del café después de despedirse del trabajador a tiempo parcial que lo suplía, parecía realmente sorprendido por su inesperada aparición. La cara de Kang, que empezó a reír antes de responder, se endureció momentáneamente... **Es porque vio una camiseta blanca a través del cuello del uniforme escolar de Jooheon.** Cuando lo dejó en el café, le dijo específicamente que se cambiara la camiseta de inmediato y se pusiera una nueva, pero parecía que lo había olvidado o simplemente lo había tomado de loco. La camiseta blanca y delgada estaba sucia, pero permanecía envuelta alrededor del cuerpo de Jooheon como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entero. Ah, _solo recordarlo en clase de gimnasia parecía volver a ocasionarle los mismos escalofríos de la primera vez._

Cuando lo vio mojado, su rostro ardió en calor debido a la imagen de esa ropa translúcida. **Y estaba enojado por eso**. Enojado de que no fuera el único que mirara ese cuerpo, de que no fuera el único que conociera sus curvas o mirara su color o apreciera lo hermosas que eran sus extremidades. No era culpa de Jooheon que su ropa estuviera mojada en el patio de recreo, por supuesto, **pero no se sentía lo suficientemente entrenado como para manejar sus expresiones faciales y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien**. Se sentía enojado con los tipos que hicieron una broma inútil en ese momento. No quería tener una bola de personas interesadas en su cuerpo así que lo único que se le ocurrió en el instante, fue comprar un montón de camisetas gruesas que no revelaran ni la más simple forma de su torso. Sin embargo, si no la utiliza entonces todo fue inútil. El rostro de Kang se oscureció de repente.

**"¿Qué pasó con las camisetas?"**

**"Ah, lo olvidé. Empecé a limpiar tan pronto como llegué así que se me fue el tiempo. Lo usaré más tarde. Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te mandé un mensaje."**

**"Quiero que** **cenemos** **juntos. De todos modos, si vas a casa ahora, vas a comer solo ¿No es verdad?"**

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y la abuela de Jooheon seguramente ya habría cenado e ido a la cama. Jooheon, quien silenciosamente ladeó la cabeza para poder ver a Kang, se elevó de hombros y llegó a su lado para caminar junto con él. No había muchos lugares para comer que estuvieran abiertos tan tarde, así que se dirigieron a un **"snack bar"** cercano que abría las 24 horas.

**"¿Qué quieres comer?"**

**"Bien… ¿** **Kimbap** **?"**

**"Un** **rabokki** **y** **udon** **de pastel de pescado con tres filas de** **kimbap** **de atún".**

Como había pedido el más barato, Kang se encargó de añadir el kimbap de atún, que tenía el precio más alto y algunos platillos preparados con pescado. A diferencia de lo mal que parecía sentirse en la mañana, _Jooheon era alguien que tenía un gran apetito justo ahora._ Tanto así, que incluso llegó a pensar que lo que tenían adelante de ellos sería insuficiente.  
Jooheon, quien estaba sentado con la cara hinchada como un hamster, relajó rápidamente su expresión mientras cortaba el pescado con sus cubiertos. Puso el **rabokki** sobre el arroz y le dio un enorme bocado incluso antes de acabarse otra cosa. La cara de Kang, mirándolo, tenía una enorme expresión de paz.

**"Estás comiendo muy bien. ¿Debo pedir más** **kimbap** **?**

**"Hecho. ¿Sabes qué tipo de cerdo es?"**

Jooheon miró a Kang, con un montón de kimbap dentro de la boca. Los palillos se alternaban entre el Kimbap, el Rabokki y el Udon así que solo después de que los tres platos estuvieron vacíos, Jooheon se dio unos golpecitos en el estómago y dejó los cubiertos en la mesa. Mirando los platos sin restos de verduras, parecía que podría comer bastante más si le añadían a todo chuleta de cerdo. La próxima vez que comió, _llegó el momento de ingresar información en su cabeza sobre los menús que debía agregar en el futuro_. Jooheon puso los ojos en blanco de un lado a otro como si estuviera avergonzado y habló en voz baja igual a si de repente le hubiese venido algo a la mente:

**"Oye, una chica vino a verme".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

Cuando una palabra completamente inesperada salió de la boca de Jooheon, los ojos de Kang parecieron comenzar a enfriarse. No fue muy divertido pensar en Jooheon, acercándose a alguien que no fuera él. Sin embargo, incluso entre ellos, había una tendencia a dividir todo en **aquellos que simplemente tenía que pasar por alto** y **aquellos que eran una amenaza**. Hanna posiblemente estaba en el medio

**"Um... No fue nada realmente. ¿Pero sabías que la chica que me dio la carta es tu compañera de academia?"**

_Jooheon cerró la boca como si sintiera que la expresión de Kang era lo suficientemente mala como para seguir con las explicaciones_. Kang levantó la mano y acarició sobre su barbilla, parecía que este movimiento le ayudaba a pensar. No había nada tan fácil como manejar sus expresiones faciales, pero cuando estaba con Joo-heon, sus entrañas seguían poniéndose lo suficientemente calientes como para reflejarse también en su cara. Con las yemas de los dedos, se frotó la sien y se frotó las cejas y las comisuras de la boca también, luego volvió a mirar a Jooheon. Por supuesto, todavía no se veía muy agradable, pero estaba muchísimo mejor que antes. Por ejemplo, _si hace un rato era un rostro que probablemente_ _apuñalaría_ _a Hanna,_ en este momento _parecía tener espacio para escuchar su testamento antes de matarla._

**"¿Dime qué pasó?"**

Las palabras del hombre tenían un tono coercitivo que era muy diferente de lo habitual. Tan pronto como salió, se sintió avergonzado por eso así que Kang volvió a barrer su boca. Los desagradables sentimientos se revelaron claramente por lo que Jooheon tampoco respondió correctamente. _Al menos no a la primera._ Los labios de Jooheon, repletos con la sopa de Tteokbokki, parecían aún más hinchados mientras pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo y en qué tenía que controlar lo que él mismo había ocasionado _¿Y es qué acaso no parece que está celoso?_ Es muy evidente y también, era increíblemente lindo.

**"Somos compañeros, ya te lo había dicho. Durante un tiempo estuvimos involucrados en la clase de preparación para el examen y nos íbamos juntos a las conferencias. Tú preguntaste por ella una vez, pero no sabía que era la misma que te había dado la carta. Todo fue un malentendido por parte de los dos".**

La respuesta fue por supuesto, **una mentira**. Debido a que Jooheon no le mostró correctamente la carta que recibió de Hanna, tuvo que encontrarla sin siquiera tener información básica como, su nombre o su dirección. La única información que tenía era la feromona que había enterrado en la carta y el uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto. Especuló que asistía a una academia cercana porque encontró a Jooheon tan pronto como cambió de trabajo a tiempo parcial a un café dirigido a estudiantes. Era imposible movilizar al secretario Park para esto así que utilizó el método antiguo de pararse en la esquina del café y encontrar al Omega únicamente con el recuerdo del uniforme escolar y el aroma.  
Después de descubrir quién era, habló primero con ella mientras tomaban una clase de matemáticas especializadas. **Y fue terriblemente fácil seducir a la Omega**. Porque secretamente arrojo feromonas sobre ella e incluso se permitió decir palabras amistosas un par de veces en presencia de todos.

Era la forma más conveniente de separarla de Jooheon. 

Hanna era realmente una Omega descuidada y común que se podía encontrar fácilmente por los alrededores. Un ser humano que nació en una casa moderadamente rica, creció sin necesidades especiales y que se sentía como si el mundo girara a su alrededor. Como dicen sus padres, _irá a la universidad recorriendo los éxitos que consiguió su dinero y luego, conseguirá un trabajo o un compañero y su vida terminará siendo igual a lo que todos los Omega esperan._ Y por eso es que toman una flor en un invernadero con una posición similar o mayor a la suya.

Kang entonces odiaba que fuera a por Jooheon de esa forma tan atrevida. Que descarada, que persona tan sucia y vil...

**"¿Por qué fue a verte tan de** **repente** **? ¿Se reunieron alguna vez por separado?**

**"No, en realidad no. Pero me imagino el coraje que necesitó para entrar a verme."**

Jooheon negó con la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No había ningún rincón particularmente sospechoso en él, excepto que de repente sacó la historia de ella. Si Jooheon hubiera sabido desde antes que la chica que caminaba junto a él frente a la academia era la misma que había conocido en el café, _entonces lo hubiera notado desde el inicio._ Todavía recuerda a Jooheon, cuyo rostro se oscureció repentinamente con solo mencionar que había trabajado en la tienda de Moochan... _Tan fácil de leer que podía confiar en él aunque todavía existieran muchas cosas que le resultaban difíciles de adivinar_.

Yeo Joo-heon, que olvidó cerrar el café y saltó al baño público en su búsqueda, Jooheon que incluso tuvo sexo después de eso y que aceptaba fácilmente sus besos, _ya parecía tener a Kang tan presente en su mente como él lo tenía en la suya_. Era un alivio.  
Entonces, cuando Jooheon guardó silencio, quedó claro que no podía comparar a Hanna con él en el cuadro de prioridades.

**"Vamos".**

Kang se levantó primero y fue a la caja registradora. Jooheon, que estaba bebiendo su caldo udon hasta el final, se puso de pie pidiendo que se dividieran la cuenta. _Pero llegó a él un paso tarde._ Kang, que ya había hecho el cálculo, sonrió refrescantemente mientras guardaba su tarjeta en su billetera. Si lo calcularan de manera justa de acuerdo con la cantidad que comieron, _Jooheon siempre tendría que pagar por toda la cuenta._

Quizás porque la última conversación no fue muy agradable, ambos estuvieron callados durante todo el camino hacía la escuela. Kang notó las miradas que le dirigía de vez en cuando, pero fingió no saberlo en absoluto. Kang se retuerce profundamente y arruga su rostro solo de pensar que Yeo Joo-heon está siendo perseguido por Hanna, aunque al final ni siquiera pudieron hablar adecuadamente sobre ello. Solo de imaginarlo le parece algo tan sucio que automáticamente le dieron náuseas y un sonido espeluznante se escapó de su boca. _Era como si se hubiera afilado los dientes sin saberlo._ Jooheon, que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo el momento para hablar otra vez, se sorprendió al ver que sus hombros temblaban.

**"¿Te gustaría hablar un minuto? No pudimos terminar la historia correctamente."**

Dijo Kang, señalando un terreno baldío cerca de la escuela. Ha sido designado como una instalación de vecindario para residentes y tiene varios equipos de ejercicio, su propio pabellón y un parterre. Era espacioso y cómodo para los dos por lo que podían perderse un buen tiempo. Jooheon sacó su teléfono celular, miró la hora y asintió.

**"Bueno."**

Jooheon estaba incómodo con la atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos, y caminó por el terreno baldío para sentarse en el banco que estaba cerca del equipo de ejercicio. Lo miró durante un buen rato, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro para que servía. Era un dispositivo que parecía hacerte caminar en el aire cuando movias dos palanquitas con las manos, _aunque igual se cuestionó sobre para qué ayudaría realmente a la salud_. Se levantó, tocó la máquina para verla de mejor manera y después fue a los columpios para montarse en uno de ellos. _Kang se acercó lentamente a él._

**"Dije que habláramos, pero no dije que fuéramos a jugar."**

**"Puedes decirme. Después de todo, es más cómodo aquí."**

Estirando lentamente sus pies de un modo alternativo, Jooheon respiró una última vez con toda su fuerza. _Evidentemente estaba tratando de hacer un ambiente más ameno para los dos._ Kang sonrió y apoyó la barbilla en el equipo de ejercicio que Jooheon había visto antes.

**"Te lo diré una vez más porque no sé lo que piensas... Realmente no estoy interesada en ella y no hice nada para que pudieras malinterpretarme otra vez. Honestamente, incluso encuentro un poco molesto que me siga al frente de la escuela solo porque tomamos una clase juntos una vez."**

**"..."**

Jooheon redujo gradualmente el ritmo de estiramiento de sus pies y luego se detuvo por completo. Joo Heon se quedó quieto, pero lo veía con una cara realmente compleja así que Kang se movió y se acomodó de mejor manera sobre el equipo de ejercicio. La altura de la línea de visión entre Jooheon y Kang era la misma. Kang miró el rostro de Jooheon frente a su nariz y luego, pareció estirar la cabeza directamente hacía la suya. Un grito corto estalló de la nada.

**"¡Ahh!"**

Jooheon, quien se hizo para atrás por la sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio a tal punto que estuvo a nada de caer sobre su espalda. Como resultado, Kang se inclinó apresuradamente con ambas manos y abrazó la cintura de Jooheon para mantenerlo unido a la suya... Sus labios están más cerca que antes. **Muchísimo más.**

" **Ah, espera..."**

Pequeñas pero firmes palabras hicieron que Kang se detuviera en seco. Además de eso, _incluso le había puesto la palma de la mano en su cara_. La cabeza de Kang se inclinó hacia atrás con el empuje de sus dedos por lo que sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que se vieron muy chiquitos y después, **solo sacó la lengua y saboreó lentamente la palma de Jooheon de arriba para abajo.** Antes de hacerlo una segunda vez, su palma se cayó de nuevo mientras soltaba un gemido encantador

**"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

**"¿Qué estás haciendo tú?"**

**"¡No puedes hacer eso siempre!"**

**"¿Que?"**

**"Pues... Ocupar tu boca."**

Era una expresión que nada tenía que ver con el romanticismo. Hablar sobre su boca, gritar como si hubiera hecho algo mal. La cara de Kang se enfrió sin su conocimiento.

**"Nos besamos antes ¿Por qué ahora no se puede? ¿Ni siquiera podemos besarnos de nuevo?**

**"..."**

**"Dime."**

La respuesta no salió fácilmente de la boca de Joo-heon. A altas horas de la noche, en un terreno baldío por el que no pasaba nadie, hablando sobre besos prohibidos, **se hizo el silencio.** Era un silencio insoportable, con los gatos a veces llorando desde la distancia y el sonido de los insectos de la hierba que parecían estar buscando a su pareja. Kang suspiró, mirando a Jooheon en silencio por un rato largo, mordiendo sus labios y notando como comenzaba a hacer lo mismo. Ya han mezclado sus cuerpos varias veces en el pasado y estaba claro que él no era el único que deseaba que se volviera a repetir. Si le preguntaran **cuándo comenzó a hacer eso tan despreocupadamente** o **cuándo comenzó a pensar así de él** , no tendría nada que decir más que el puro hecho de que Jooheon estaba ocupando un lugar importante en su cabeza como si esa siempre hubiese sido su casa... _Solo que Kang no quería adjuntar una etiqueta con nombre a su relación_ , no de inmediato. Antes de eso, había muchas cosas en las que pensar. En primer lugar, estaba el examen de ingreso a la universidad y la reacción que tendría su familia cuando supieran que estaba enamorado de un hombre Beta. Sin embargo, siempre que estaba mirando a Jooheon, cuando lo escuchaba hablar, _todo se volvía negro y las emociones abultadas que sentía por primera vez en su vida se hinchaban hasta derramarse._

Quería escuchar la respuesta de Jooheon antes de actuar. Obviamente el estado de sus sentimientos era el mismo, pero Jooheon siguió dando un paso atrás siempre que avanzaba en su dirección con la mente decidida.

Después de mirar los labios tímidos del joven durante mucho tiempo, donde no salía ninguna respuesta, Kang finalmente levantó la mano y tomó la suya hasta entrelazarla. Realmente nunca había sido así en el pasado pero, curiosamente, cuando se paró y se quedó frente a Jooheon para tener su rostro más cerca, sintió que se había vuelto infinitamente débil ante él. Nervioso y asustado como cualquier joven de su edad.

**"¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?"**

Kang soltó su mano al escucharlo preguntar, la envolvió alrededor de su barbilla y entonces, **su respuesta fue darle un beso**. Fue un beso que pareció tener toda la intención de comérselo tal y como estaba, a diferencia del beso ligeramente tierno que intentó realizar hace un momento atrás. Le pasó su aliento caliente por todas direcciones y dejó que una lengua resbaladiza se pegara a él tanto como le fuera posible.

**"Ah... Aguarda."**

Jooheon, quien tomó aliento con rapidez, inmediatamente levantó la mano y trató de empujarle los hombros. Sin embargo, pronto estaba sujetándose del equipo de ejercicio para no caer.  
A Kang no le importaba si Jooheon tropezaba o no, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado rozando su paladar, mordiendo sus labios y chupando su saliva como para darse cuenta. Fue un beso lleno de densa codicia, tartamudeando mientras le repasaba cada diente como si fueran de su propiedad. Jooheon solo pudo ser liberado de los brazos de Kang cuando le faltó el oxígeno, pero de inmediato acercó su rostro otra vez y volvió a atacar. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Jooheon estaban temblando, su respiración era corta y ya ni siquiera podía pensar. Fue un beso ligero, luego un beso chiquito y finalmente, un besar, besar, besar, hsta que Jooheon gritó ante los besos sin fin y terminó por echar toda la cabeza hacía atrás.

**"Es un intercambio exclusivo de todo tipo de besos".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿O no es así?"** Kang presionó sus labios contra los de Jooheon como si estuviera sellando una especie de _contrato secreto_ , luego estiró sus brazos nuevamente y lo abrazó con fuerza para que no intentara escapar **"Por supuesto, no es forzoso que se quede solo en** ** _"Besar"_** **."**

Su mano, que le sujetaba la espalda, pareció meterse debajo de su ropa para comenzar a tocarle sobre la piel. Lo empujó hacía abajo y terminó por agarrar su trasero como si fuera el sitio al que estaba apuntando en primer lugar.

**"¡Lee Kang! ¿Qué estás haciendo...?"**

**"Así que no hables con otros Omega. Ni Omega, Alfa, Beta o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra. Ni siquiera pienses en ellos. Si tienes suficiente espacio para pensar, entonces que sea únicamente para hacerlo de mi."** A diferencia del toque sincero de frotar sus nalgas como si hiciera un pastel de arroz, Kang acarició su mejilla contra el rostro de Jooheon con una apariencia bastante adorable. Exigiendo el cariño y la atención de su dueño, justo como un gato. No importaba la manera en que lo viera antes, definitivamente es un trabajo infantil perseguir constantemente a alguien que da un paso atrás. **"Por eso quiero que utilices ropa hecha de materiales suaves que no se envuelvan tanto alrededor de tu cuerpo.** **Siempre ten en cuenta que tienes una relación exclusiva conmigo y mantente alejado de los demás.** **Especialmente de esa mujer y Hwang Moo-chan. Y... Por favor** , **deja de hacer tres pasos en mi dirección y luego dos pasos para atrás. Se siente como si fuera a explotar".**

**"..."**

Jooheon no podía entender el ritmo de su propio corazón. Kang parece lindo y no le importa en absoluto que parezca también tan **desesperado** y **obsesivo con él**. Quería aguantar un rato para ver qué más hacía, pero esta vez, Jooheon agarró la cara de Kang entre sus manos y la apartó lo suficiente como para poderla mirar. Kang, cuya cabeza estaba más atrás de lo que quería, sonrió débilmente.

**"¿No respondes?"**

La mano que sostenía sus nalgas subió hasta su cintura y de inmediato penetró en su ropa interior. La parte delantera de los pantalones de Jooheon, que era plana, comenzó a hincharse con los dedos que ahora lo estaban invadiendo y frotando de un lado para otro. Hubo un sonido al inhalar a toda prisa, luego el sonido de la mano de Jooheon empujando a Kang otra vez y al final, los besos. Él todavía besaba la mejilla de Jooheon y lamía su mandíbula inferior cada determinado tiempo.

" **Hazlo, responde..."**

**"Entonces dime. ¿Está bien que sea así...? ¿Entre un Beta y un Alfa?"**

**"Tal vez esté mal."**

Kang agitó sus ojos ante palabras que sonaban tan extrañas. No podía entender por qué de pronto salían cosas sobre **"Está mal que sea Alfa y Beta"** cuando en ese mismo momento, estaba tratando de concentrarse en las emociones que brotaban como un grifo roto hasta desbordarse por su piel. Jooheon, por otro lado, estaba agarrando la mano de Kang para que no llegara más allá del límite establecido. Luego, miró hacia arriba con una cara de desconcierto impresionante y descubrió tardíamente que Kang lo estaba mirando en silencio. Se mordió los labios de manera molesta... _Parecía haber entendido mal la expresión de Kang porque inmediatamente después volvió a gritar._

**"¿Por qué no dices que está bien? Dijiste.... Dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer. ¡Deberías enseñarme que no hay diferencia entre un beso entre Alfa y Omega o Alfa y Beta para hacer que cierre la boca y te haga caso!"**

Kang, que apenas podía entender las palabras de Jooheon al susurrar rápidamente, comenzó a sonreír antes de volver a llenarlo de todo tipo de besos. Quería burlarse de él y comenzar a reír escandalosamente, como hubiese pasado en otras ocasiones menos complicadas que esa. Quería tirar de esas suaves mejillas hacia ambos lados y hacer que sus labios hinchados escupieran solamente palabras para él. Kang se rió, pero lo hizo suavemente. Impidiendo que la comisura de su boca se elevara hacia la cima del cielo.

**"Oh, ahora pienso que una relación Beta sería aburrida. Aún así, ya dije que lo haría, así que no puedo evitarlo. No puedo revertirlo ¿Verdad?"**

**"¿Por qué…Dices eso?"**

Kang besó a Joo-heon, que se había puesto triste, para presionar la risa que tenía ganas de estallar de su garganta. Sus hombros estaban temblando, la saliva fluía y se escapaba junto con su aliento por lo que, después de tragar varias veces, Kang pudo enfrentar a Jooheon nuevamente con un rostro más tranquilo. Fue la primera lección que Kang aprendió de su abuelo cuando era niño: **Aquellos que tengan que escalar lugares más altos en el futuro son los más fuertes.** Y subir las montañas con Joo-heon, parecía una tarea difícil que iba a disfrutar con mucho gusto.

**"Estamos en una relación Beta. Me encantas, Jooheon-ah".**

**"Una relación Beta..."**

Mientras Kang lo miraba, su pecho se llenó de algo caliente y sus manos comenzaron a experimentar una sensación de hinchazón impresionante. Fue una sensación tan extraña que quiso tomar el equipo de ejercicio y balancearlo de atrás para adelante si con eso podía sentirse un tanto mejor. Sin embargo, **no era el momento de dejarse llevar por el estado de ánimo**. Fue un gran problema porque ahora pensaba que cuando volviera a casa y Jooheon buscara la palabra _"Relación Beta"_ en el diccionario, no la iba a poder encontrar y regresaría con más dudas que las que tenía al principio. Todavía no parece muy familiarizado con los teléfonos inteligentes por lo que no utiliza bien el internet, pero puede que haya un diccionario coreano en casa. 

Sin embargo, las dudas comenzaron de inmediato:

**"¿Qué es una relación Beta?"**

Mientras abría lentamente la boca, Kang habló.

**"Pues... Independientemente de que sean Alfa u Omega, independientemente de la edad o el sexo, todos los demás se mantienen alejados del Beta. Solo estás haciendo esto conmigo ".**

_Al final resultó que no era muy diferente de una relación "exclusiva"._ Lamentando utilizar esa palabra, Kang rápidamente añadió algo más.

 **"Y no importa si soy Alfa o ambos somos hombres. Es una relación que no está limitada por tales cosas.** **Incluye no obsesionarse con ciclos como los que los Omega y los Alfa suelen tener... Hay un dicho que dice que un Beta en realidad no está exento de tener un celo, siempre está en celo. Solo tienes que saber cuando encenderlo y la manera de hacerlo apropiadamente. De hecho, en una relación Beta, este concepto es el más importante. Debe estar** **incluido** **".**

**"¿Es realmente cierto?"**

**"Por supuesto. Yeo Joo-heon, dijiste que lo harías".**

**"Tú fuiste quien..."**

**"Sí, hablé primero, pero Yeo Joo-heon aquí presente declaró que tendría una relación beta conmigo. Es un contrato oral, y eso puede tener más valor que un contrato verbal ¿Sabes que también es legalmente válido?"**

Tan pronto como salieron las palabras de la ley o algo así, Jooheon se agachó con cara de insatisfacción... _Pero volvió a levantar la cabeza de inmediato._ Los jóvenes ojos castaños brillaban con un dorado pálido a la luz de la farola.

**"Si se trata de un contrato, es válido para mí. Para mí y para ti".**

**"Por supuesto que es así"**

**"Entonces, Lee Kang, tú... Solo puedes tenerme a mí así que... ¿Eso está bien?"**

**"Está bien."**

Kang asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba sus ojos brillando con oro, _como si estuviera poseído_. Jooheon cerró los párpados por un momento, luego abrió lentamente la boca y respondió: **"Lo haré."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Pero debería ser como... En un contrato de trabajo."**

**"¿Eh? ¿Quieres que escriba un contrato real? "**

**"Si no te gusta, entonces..."**

**"¿Cómo dices que no me gusta? Puedes poner tu sello aquí".**

_Kang sacó los labios ridículamente._ Jooheon se rió como si fuera absurdo, pero igual se encontró empujando la boca hacia afuera con toda su fuerza para besarlo durante un minuto que pareció una eternidad. Al final, Kang mostró su mejilla esta vez:

**"Originalmente, el sello de un contrario se realiza en cada página. Cuanto más importante es el contrato, más decenas de páginas tienes que llenar."**

**"¿Entonces qué hago?"**

**"Bueno, aquí están mis mejillas... Pero pueden existir otras medidas igual de legales que los besos."**

La mano de Kang había estado tocando constantemente la parte inferior del cuerpo de Jooheon así que, como había olvidado que su mano todavía estaba allí metida, se asustó y volvió a colgarse del brazo de Kang cuando sintió como lo apretaba.

**"Loco, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Vaya, ¿No estás hablando demasiado?"**

Aunque no pasaba nadie, no tenía intención alguna de llegar al final en un espacio abierto como ese por lo que su mano, que había estado vagando libremente en los pantalones de Jooheon, subió y frotó esta vez la piel dentro de su camiseta. Saboreando la temperatura caliente con las yemas de los dedos, Kang puso su nariz en el hombro de Jooheon y lo besó justo allí... La satisfacción y el arrepentimiento se dispararon alternativamente, mareándolo. La satisfacción de ver al chico, que estaba ocupado caminando hacia atrás, dando un paso hacía el por primera vez, y el pesar de haber escuchado esa palabra en este espacio abierto... **Donde no podía hacerle el amor**. Kang suspiró, pensando que al día siguiente definitivamente iba a poner cualquier excusa para llevarlo a su apartamento.


	9. 8

_Estaba de camino al apartamento después de despedirse de Jooheon frente a una tienda cercana._

Kang frunció el ceño al descubrir que un sedán negro, que no había pedido, estaba parado frente al arco principal de la entrada a su casa. La puerta del conductor se abrió y una cara familiar rápidamente corrió al frente.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"El presidente lo está buscando".**

La cara de Kang estaba todavía más arrugada que de costumbre. _El anciano no tenía forma de ser considerado con los demás y eso se notaba en la forma en que entraba abruptamente a la vida de otros._ Por supuesto, sería porque vivió una vida que lo había orillado a ser de esa manera.

Kang no escondió su gesto ofendido y se subió al auto sin decir ni una palabra. No había forma de hacer nada porque seguía siendo el **miembro más débil.**

Al llegar a la casa principal, varias personas que estaban esperando por él, tomaron su mochila, su abrigo y le dieron bonitas palabras de bienvenida... En la sala de estar, escuchando la respiración del presidente casi en el fondo de su oído, Kang atravesó el largo pasillo con una expresión bastante digna. Era tarde, por lo que las luces estaban encendidas para iluminar su vista y guiarlo. _Sin embargo, una luz_ _deslumbrantemente_ _brillante se filtraba desde el fondo como si le estuviese marcando justo el sitio_. Sin dudarlo, Kang se volvió y abrió la puerta. Lo que le dijeron, de que el presidente lo estaba esperando, era equivocado. **Toda la familia estaba esperando por él.** De abuelo a padre, madre y hermana. Kang estaba familiarizado con sus ojos, con sus labios rectos, un escenario desagradable en cualquier momento y situación.

**"Por alguna razón, todos están aquí ¿Me han estado esperando?"**

**"El fin de semana tendría que ser un día familiar. No tienes ni la más mínima intención de aparecerte hasta que tu abuelo te llama, ¿Verdad?"**

**"Ni siquiera es fin de semana. ¿Qué está pasando de repente?"**

Superando las quejas del anciano, Kang se sentó en el borde del sofá.

**"No fue por ti, es una reunión muy simple solamente. Pero, como siempre, el último en llegar fuiste tú y tuvimos que llamarte. Ya no es sorprendente".**

Su hermana, sentada al otro lado, pareció adoptar una _posición burlona._ La voz de su padre, que gritaba, superpuso el sonido de la desagradable tos de su pequeño abuelo. Kang estaba ocupado tratando de recordar que tipo de evento familiar tenía lugar en esta época del año y el motivo por el que parecían tan reacios a estar todos juntos. Debe haber una razón especial, _no parece que sea algo de improviso solamente porque se les dio la gana._

**"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi tu cara. Tengo algo que decirte."**

**"¿Qué es?"**

**"A partir de este año, celebraremos un concurso de biología y matemáticas organizado por un investigador de la Fundación** **Seryong** **... Y hoy, tu abuelo escuchó que nunca habían oído hablar del nombre "Kang Lee". Dijeron que sabían que existías debido a nuestras historias, pero no por méritos propios. Opinamos que obviamente tenías que solicitar la participación para comenzar a abrirte campo, pero no es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado dado que ya te hemos ahorrado el esfuerzo."**

Fue algo absurdo, así que Kang solamente se limitó a reír, respondiendo que **lo entendía**. Era obvio que celebraran competiciones tan rápido debido al fin del ciclo escolar. _Un espectáculo para insertar una línea más en el departamento de estudiantes_. Cuando termine el examen de ingreso para la universidad, el tiempo de Kang probablemente se reducirá a la mitad o incluso menos que eso, **esperaba...** Pero si ahora hacían esto era obviamente porque no confiaban ni siquiera lo más mínimo en él.

**"Pero bueno ¿Me llamaron en medio de la noche para hablar solo de un concurso? ¿Por qué son así? Madre, padre..."**

**"Te dijimos que no es por ti."** Una voz ronca surgió del lado de su hermana. **"Solo fue un tema que salió..."**

**"Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermana..."**

La madre, que estaba sentada a su lado, susurró esta respuesta al oído de Kang. Solo entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Kang levantó la mano y se frotó la boca de un lado para otro. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, _este era el mes en que había nacido._ Desde que eran niños, fueron enemigos naturales así que no recuerda haber celebrado un solo cumpleaños junto a ella a excepción de los que obviamente vivieron cuando tenían 2 o 5 años... **Sus padres tendían a prestar mucha más atención a la mujer que a él**. Es su cumpleaños y están pasando tiempo juntos en un lugar agradable y su abuelo le ha llamado para que vuelva a casa de inmediato. Una razón tan inútil que incluso tuvo que sacar primero el tema de un concurso para capturar su atención y hacer que se sentara. Sin embargo, no significaba que Kang simplemente pudiera darse la vuelta e irse a otro lado. Era el abuelo y presidente **Lee** **Dae** **-suk,** quien todavía era el jefe de la fundación y tenía todo el poder de ese pequeño rebaño... _Aunque solo son árboles jóvenes a la sombra, esperando que caigan los árboles más longevos bajo el poder de su propio peso._

Eventualmente, todos se pusieron de pie después de que el abuelo dijera que se iría a la cama. Sus padres desaparecieron primero rumbo a su habitación y Kang, muy a su pesar, terminó caminando detrás de su hermana con el mismo paso de un zombie. _Las dos habitaciones están cerca._ No había forma de hacerlo diferente.

**"De todos modos, el anciano es asombroso. Será difícil para ti estar a la altura de esas expectativas tan anormales que te tiene".**

**"..."**

**"¿Te enojaste de que el abuelo llenara el formulario de la fundación en tu lugar? ¿Crees que tenías la inteligencia como para marcar la hoja de respuestas tú mismo?"**

**"Por supuesto."**

**"Estoy bromeando ¿Por qué los Alfa son tan agudos?"** La hermana, que estaba delante de él, se volvió un poco hacia atrás y le mostró una sonrisa: **"Es propio de un Alfa hacerse cargo de su familia. ¿Pero cómo lo vas a hacer si ni siquiera puedes aceptar bromas como esta?'**

**"Por supuesto, gracias por el consejo".**

**"Míralo de esta forma... Todos los vasos de porcelana son útiles en la mesa. El hecho de que un anciano ponga una golosina en el tuyo no significa que tu cuenco se convierta en un dulce. Y ahora, a mi parecer lo único que tienes en tu plato es pura salsa se soja."**

Sus ojos eran brillantes, pero Kang estaba frotando su frente de manera molesta. Sus palabras ni siquiera le habían provocado pensar o reflexionar sobre nada, únicamente ocasionaron que tuviera muchísimo dolor. Aunque sabe que su hermana siempre está presente cuando es su propio cumpleaños, estando juntos es como si fueran un globo de helio y una aguja bastante afilada esperando por el momento justo para matarse entre si.

**"Para que te metiera a un concurso que no sabías que existía, y te enviara a la escuela de medicina sin preguntarte cuál era tu plan, haciéndote pensar que no puedes ir a la universidad por tu cuenta o llenar hojas por tu propio poder... Eso solo demuestra que tu habilidad no es más que salsa de soja en un plato lujoso. ¿Qué tal si al menos tú pones tu propia cuchara en lo que ya está servido?"**

Kang pensó que si le daba un puñetazo directamente a la coronilla que apenas le llegaba al final de la barbilla, dejaría de hablar con él como si creyera que le interesaba.

**"¿Sabes qué? Hagamos esto de las pláticas de hermanos otro de estos días. Estoy cansado de escuchar sonidos que definitivamente nunca pedí. Admito que el abuelo es demasiado... Controlador ¿Pero por qué siempre me estás jodiendo? ¿Es por qué quiero estudiar medicina como tú? ¿Por qué me estoy metiendo en tu camino? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Debo tomar mi parte, guardarla y escuchar tu versión todo el tiempo hasta ver cómo me llevas a la ruina?"**

**"Solo quiero que actúes... Como un niño".**

**"¿¡Pero por qué…!?"**

**"No vayas como si tuvieras dos cabezas, yo tampoco tengo dos cabezas".**

Era una palabra desconocida. Kang, que estaba mirando a otro lugar como para calmar su propia ira, miró hacia su hermana una última vez. Ella se rió en secreto, con los ojos todavía desagradablemente pequeños.

**"Lee Kang. ¿Sabes qué kanjis conforman mi nombre?"**

Kang suspiró. No tenía la afición de conocer los caracteres chinos utilizados en los nombres de su propia familia. Vagamente, pensó que como su significado, los Kanjis eran los mismos que se utilizaban para **universo,** **(宇宙)** No se lo sacó de la boca, pero se rió al pensar que era un tanto ridículo.

**"Es con el kanji de** **_lluvia_ ** **y el de** **_semana diurna_ ** **.** **_"Día lluvioso"_ ** **. El momento en que el** **_Imoogi_ ** **ascendió como dragón fue en un día lluvioso. Lo pensaron incluso antes de que** **nacieras** **... Pero al final te dieron mi nombre. Diferentes sonidos pero significados similares. El nombre era mío, pero incluso algo así no era del todo de mi propiedad porque aquí solamente ven por sus propios intereses. Ninguna de las cosas de esta casa se hacen sin un propósito anterior Pero,** **_¿Cómo voy a quedar bien contigo si me consideras solamente a mi la villana?_ ** **"**

**"..."**

**"¿Por qué te estoy jodiendo? ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del mito de** **Imoogi** **? Si alguien que accidentalmente ve a un** **Imoogi** **ascender al cielo, convertirse en un dragón y volar dice "Es un dragón" sigue siendo uno debido al poder de esa palabra. Pero si alguien lo ve y dice "Es una serpiente", se convertirá en una serpiente y caerá al suelo. Lee Kang, aguanta como un espíritu bueno. No seas travieso y cuida bien lo que te da el presidente Lee** **Dae** **-seok, observa tu plato con cuidado y decide... ¿Qué imagen quieres tener de ti mismo? Ellos quieren que seas un dragón. A veces ser una serpiente, también es ser un dragón."**

Moviendo juguetonamente su lengua, su hermana se balanceó hacia atrás y rápidamente entró en su habitación. **Kang estaba vacío** , mirando su espalda y cerrando los ojos con una pequeña palabrota saliendo de sus labios.

Una víbora...

La parte superior de sus cejas estaba ardiendo y le entró un intenso dolor de cabeza.


	10. 9

**"Entonces, creo que estaré un tanto ocupado".**

**"¿Hay algún día en el que no lo estés?"**

_Era la hora del almuerzo._ Después de clases, estaban sentados en un banco en el patio de recreo, tomando el sol y conversando el uno con el otro de una manera bastante desorganizada. Jooheon se recargó contra la pared y comenzó a ver a todos sus compañeros corriendo como en un enjambre de abejas asesinas. Deberían haber estado jugando fútbol, pero parecía más bien algo ambiguo porque rara vez corrían en la dirección de la pelota. Era ruidoso y todo llegaba directamente al banco donde Jooheon y Kang estaban puestos. Gritaban con fuerza, se reían y luego decían algo parecido a un potente **¡GOL!** No podían escuchar lo que estaba diciendo el otro si no se juntaban piel con piel. Y como si estuviera muy nervioso por la cercanía, Jooheon terminó por mirar hacía otro lado en lugar de observar al chico que frotaba suavemente su oreja con la boca.

**"No quiero dejarte."**

**"¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Nos vemos en la escuela todos los días. Además, mi abuela ha estado enferma últimamente por lo que tengo que irme a casa temprano durante un tiempo".**

**"¿Tu abuela todavía está muy mal? No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero ¿Por qué no la llevas al hospital de mi padre para que se haga una prueba?"**

**"No. A ella le gusta seguir en el mismo hospital. Y su cuerpo está muy débil como para obligarla a caminar a otro lugar más alejado. No te preocupes por eso ¿Bueno? ¿Cuándo es la competencia?"**

**"A principios del próximo mes. Pero la próxima semana, también hay una prueba de práctica nacional por lo que supongo que debo estudiar el doble. Ahora es el último momento para relajarse y no hacer nada de nada."**

Jooheon suspiró con fuerza _¿No habían dicho antes que iban a tener una..._ ** _Cita_** _?_ El hombre hizo pucheros ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kang sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en las cosas que había prometido en el pasado. Sin embargo, el Kang que Jooheon conocía no era una persona que se dejara vencer tan fácilmente ni que solo se quedaría allí... **Durmiendo** **en sus laureles**. Incluso si no sabía mucho sobre el examen de ingreso a la universidad, no fue difícil saber a qué nivel apuntaba solamente leyendo sus guías de estudio. Kang no solo quería ingresar a la escuela de medicina, **quería ingresar a la mejor facultad de medicina del mundo**. La que tenía el más alto rango a nivel país. Sin embargo, incluso con un grado tan elevado, siempre parece que está persiguiendo algo más. Moviéndose para evitar morir...

La razón por la que se había permitido tomarse un descanso para almorzar y pasarlo con Jooheon, _fue únicamente para informarle que el tiempo que pasarían juntos sería terriblemente más corto a partir de ahora_. Por supuesto que no puede ir al café y por supuesto que sería difícil incluso verlo en el salón de clases. Fue apenas anoche cuando sacudió el corazón de Jooheon con **"La relación Beta"** y palabras sobre contratos y promesas que tenían que sellarse con besos. Luego va, y le dice que sería difícil reunirse otra vez. Era una situación en la que no podía evitar recordar a Hanna. La voz de la niña que murmuraba y lloraba diciendo _**¿Por qué me trata así?**_ _**¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?**_

**"Joo-heon, ¿Me estás escuchando?"**

**"¿** **Uh** **? ¿Qué?"**

**"Tu teléfono, ¿Me lo das un segundo?"**

Jooheon asintió. Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y lo puso de inmediato en la mano de Kang. Jooheon sigue sintiendo que no conoce bien esto de los _móviles inteligentes_ y algunas ocasiones piensa incluso que es terriblemente complicado lograr hacerlo bien y tan fluido como otros chicos de su edad. _Pero Kang lo tocó familiarmente de un lado a otro como si fuera de él._ Luego se lo devolvió a Jooheon y dijo. **"He configurado mi número para que aparezca en llamadas de emergencia, aquí. Incluso si no ingresas al directorio, solamente presionas el botón de encendido durante mucho tiempo y ya está, se conecta a mi teléfono. No creo que pueda estar mirando el CCTV por un tiempo, así que si sucede algo urgente, cualquier cosa,** **púlsalo** **de inmediato. ¿Entendido?"**

Jooheon bajó la cabeza y miró la pantalla de su teléfono, todavía sin saber qué había cambiado en realidad. Después de un sonido de risa, Kang levantó la mano y la puso sobre la suya, sosteniéndolo y presionando el botón al compás. Un sonido fuerte, como el sonido de una sirena, salió del teléfono celular de Jooheon mientras que el teléfono celular de Kang vibraba violentamente. El número de teléfono de Kang estaba en toda la pantalla de Jooheon, que miraba los dos celulares alternativamente con un rostro misterioso antes de fruncir el ceño.

**"Vaya ¿Qué es esto? ¿Gap-** **soon** **?"**

En la pantalla LCD del teléfono móvil de Kang, el número de Jooheon y el nombre _**"Gap-**_ _ **soon**_ _ **"**_ flotaban al mismo tiempo. Gap-soon, en letras brillantes y un lindo corazón saliendo detrás de él con la cara de Jooheon. Cuando miró la pantalla de su propio celular un poco más de cerca, el personaje que tenía justo al frente, _llamado Kang_ , flotaba con un corazón rojo mientras salían letras diciendo **"Te está llamando, te está llamando".**

Kang, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, frotó la pantalla de su celular como si fuera adorable. **"¿Lindo?"**

**"Ah... ¿Qué demonios es eso?"**

**"Es Gap-** **soon** **, porque hay una tonta serie romántica que me recuerda a la de nosotros dos".**

**"¿Ah? Pero ¿Por qué decidiste el nombre de nuestra...** **_Lo que sea que esto sea_ ** **por tu cuenta? ¡Deberías hacerlo de manera justa!"**

**"Porque yo puse el nombre que va a salir en mi propio celular. En el tuyo salgo yo en un corazón... Pero tienes que elegir mi nombre".**

Por supuesto, Jooheon no sabía cómo poner un nombre en su teléfono. _¿Cómo se hace? ¿Cómo logró poner su foto en un corazón en primer lugar?_ Mientras su frente se arrugaba y se mordía los labios como si estuviera realmente concentrado en pensar, Kang comenzó a reír de esa forma hermosamente maravillosa.

**Jooheon olvidó por completo lo que tenía que decirle a Kang.**


	11. 10

**Quería decirle que la aparición de Moochan frente a él era muy frecuente en estos días.**

Jooheon se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza: Está en una situación familiar en donde va recto por un pasillo sin gente, escuchando el sonido de sus propios tenis. La única diferencia con el pasado es que no son zapatos gastados, sino zapatos lujosos que parecen caros a simple vista. Para ayudar a Kang, que tenía que ir a la academia rápidamente, tomó la tarea de sus compañeros de clase después del final del periodo y la entregó de inmediato a la oficina de la escuela en su lugar. Luego fue atrapado por el maestro de aula y se quedó allí, recibiendo una plática bastante larga sobre la manera en que estaba estudiando recientemente, sus exámenes futuros y el estado de su beca. Así que, después de salir de la oficina de la escuela, casi todos los niños, independientemente del grado, habían abandonado el edificio y el pasillo estaba todavía más abandonado y lúgubre de lo que parecía serlo al inicio. Sin pensarlo mucho, llegó a la entrada central que tenía los casilleros, se cambió los zapatos y después se dio la vuelta para tomar su mochila y salir de allí.

Hasta ahora, no parecía haber nadie siguiéndolo, **pero Moochan se había quedado unos metros adelante de él** , como si estuviera vigilando la puerta principal en su nombre. _Sintió como si le hubieran vertiendo agua fría directo sobre la cabeza_ _._ Jooheon inclinó el torso y miró la punta de sus dedos del pie. Fue una reacción instintiva que no pudo explicar correctamente.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿No vas a ir a casa?**

En realidad quería correr ahora mismo, pero Jooheon apenas y levantó la cabeza para decir que **no**... _¿Significa esto que quiere que se vaya a casa para volver a ir con él?_ _**¿Por qué?**_ Moochan, que lo estaba mirando atentamente de arriba para abajo, le dio la impresión de ser un auténtico **demonio**. Fue aún más fácil imaginarlo así ya que su cara estaba arrugada al extremo.

**"Esta perra... No, quiero decir ¿No te vas a casa aunque las clases ya terminaron?"**

**"Lo haré en un momento."**

**"Pues deberías hacerlo ya."**

**"Sí, tienes toda la razón."**

Era hora de pasar junto a él, así que definitivamente lo hizo del modo más educado y digno que pudo. Moochan, que parecía estar clavado frente a la puerta principal, _se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a agarrar a Jooheon justamente de la muñeca._ Un suspiro se mezcló con el ambiente y luego se escuchó un grito de disgusto. Jooheon respiró hondo y abrió la boca de la forma más valiente posible:

**"¿Tu no vas a ir?"**

**"¿A dónde?"**

**"A casa."**

**"No... Pero podría llevarte** **a la tuya** **."**

_Fue ridículo escucharlo decir algo como eso._ Tanto así, que Jooheon casi se echó a reír frente a su cara. _¿Qué diablos quiere probar llevándolo a casa todo el tiempo?_ No sabía que pasaba con él últimamente porque en definitiva podría entenderlo si estuviera amenazándolo con llevarlo _a la puerta del infierno_ o _a la puerta del dolor y la miseria_ , **pero Moo-chan Hwang insistía con su casa.**

Jooheon se rascó la punta de la frente para calmar su cabeza mareada.

**"No entiendo bien lo que quieres".**

**"No tienes que hacerlo".**

_Decir que tenía miedo de él podía considerarse bastante poco en comparación con lo que realmente estaba sintiendo_. Jooheon dejó de caminar y miró a Moochan a los ojos.

**¿Por qué me llevas a casa? No quiero que lo hagas."**

**"Lee Kang si puede hacerlo ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?"**

**"..."**

**"Quiero decir ¿Cuál es la diferencia de lo que haga esta persona u otra persona? No quiero hacerte nada."**

Ciertamente estaban usando el mismo idioma, _pero pensó que era tan confuso como si estuviese explicándole la situación en inglés_. Jooheon abrió la boca y, después de escuchar las palabras de Moochan por el tiempo necesario, hablo directamente con él diciendo:

**"¿Qué demonios significa eso?"**

**"Justamente lo que imaginas."**

La boca de Moochan era feroz, como si fuera a soltar palabrotas de un momento para otro. Jooheon se encogió de hombros y comenzó a dar pasos nuevamente en dirección a la salida... Moochan, como un mosco, se mantuvo fiel a su ritmo lento pero constante hasta que Jooheon, que había caminado unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante mientras sostenía su mochila con una mano temblorosa, finalmente se detuvo una vez más antes de salir del patio de recreo: **"¡Oye, no me voy a casa! Tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo".**

**"..."**

**"Entonces, no tienes que llevarme".**

**"¿Vas al café?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Entonces te llevaré allí".**

**"..."**

**"... Andando."**

Era una orden irrazonable, pero Jooheon comenzó a caminar de nuevo, temiendo que las palabras de Moochan se convirtieran en acciones que no pudiera controlar...  
 **Puso su mano en el bolsillo**. Kang le dijo que mantuviera presionado el botón para conectarse directamente con él. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba muy ocupado estudiando y dijo que a partir de hoy, _lo estaría muchísimo más._ Era algo que le hacía sentir que no debería molestarlo, y menos con cosas tan tontas como seguramente lo eran estas.

Jooheon miró en su dirección sin que lo pudiera notar: Lo ha visto a menudo en estos días, pero aún no ha cometido ningún acto de violencia contra él y ni siquiera se ha atrevido a amenazarlo. Incluso ahora, camina hacia la parada del autobús por el boulevard sin la más mínima intención de arrastrarlo a alguna especie de lugar grotesco para hacerle quien sabe que cosa. No sabía realmente que propósito tenía, **pero no parecía completamente peligroso esta vez.**   
Jooheon respiró de una manera profunda, hasta hacerle doler el pecho. Es un Beta, alguien técnicamente más débil que un Alfa, pero que era lo suficientemente valiente como para no pedir ayuda y resolver sus problemas con su propia voluntad. Dejó de caminar varias veces, luego volvía a caminar, abría y cerraba la boca y luego se quedaba quieto mientras esperaba el autobús. Moochan es como tener un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato. No cayó, ni desistió y solo ocasionó que Jooheon suspirara mientras pensaba que definitivamente era algo inevitable.

La intersección de **Daechi-dong** , donde se encuentra el café, no estaba lejos de la escuela, por lo que había varias rutas de autobús que llevaban directamente para allá. No había que esperar mucho. **Jooheon tenía que utilizar los dedos de las dos manos para contar la cantidad de autobuses que había dejado pasar en aproximadamente un minuto.**

**"Yo... ¿Vamos a ir juntos al café de verdad?"**

**"¿Me odias tanto?"**

Honestamente, _eso era lo único que había dicho que sonaba verdadero_. Jooheon odiaba a Moochan hasta el punto de que ni siquiera podía expresarlo con palabras sin sentir resentimiento. Sí, sería menos cruel decir solamente **"No me gusta"** o **"No me cae bien"** Pero Moochan parecía saber exactamente de que manera lastimar a Jooheon y en que partes de sus piernas patear para que no volviera a levantarse nunca. Y por supuesto, _esto era suficiente como para no querer ver la cara de Moochan nunca más._ Después de que lo descubrió trabajando para **"8"** , la violencia rápidamente fue parte de su vida diaria. Trató de ignorarlo, trató de tragarse todo el mal y fingir que no le molestaba, pero _¿Cómo podía realmente hacerlo?_ La herida permanece en su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban cuando sentía el frío del piso del gimnasio y a veces soñaba con él, desprendiendo los botones de su camisa hasta que comenzaba a llorar _¿Cómo podía olvidar eso?_ Es mejor vivir lo más lejos el uno del otro para al menos intentar enterrarlo...

Jooheon no supo qué responder. Preguntó si lo odia, _¿Que debería responder ante eso sin ocasionar su ira?_ Se preguntaba constantemente cómo es que parecía sentir curiosidad por eso y por qué le importaba tanto si lo hacía o lo dejaba de hacer alguna vez. Jooheon no pudo encontrar sus palabras durante mucho tiempo por lo que, después de lamerse los labios secos, habló:

**"No soy igual a ti. Aunque lo sienta, no creo ser del tipo que realmente odie a alguien como tú me odias a mi. Pero..."**

**"¿Qué yo te odio?"**

Tenía la esperanza de poder decir sus sentimientos hasta el final, _pero Moochan le preguntó algo como esto con una voz más fuerte de lo normal._ No sabía lo que quería decirle al ponerle tanto énfasis a esta oración. _¿Está intentando asentar las bases para decir que lo ha estado golpeando hasta ahora debido a que piensa que es agradable o algo así?_ Menuda broma.

**"Yo quería decirte que... Ah, Dios mío, no importa esta vez. De todos modos deberíamos comenzar a subir en lugar de estar perdiendo tiempo en esto."**

Al ver las manos que se levantaban rápidamente en su dirección, Jooheon se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza como para prepararse para el impacto. Sin embargo, **no hubo dolor**. Jooheon logró abrir los ojos de nuevo. Pero estaba temblando como un pequeño trozo de gelatina en la mesa... Al parecer, _Moochan solamente quería hacerle la parada al autobús_ , pero al notar como se ponía y la manera tan asustada en que lo miraba, rápidamente volvió a su forma original y se alejó de él.

**"... Soy un idiota. Oye, solo, sube al autobús. No es amable dejarlo esperando mucho tiempo".**

Mientras hacía una mueca que nunca antes le había visto utilizar, Moochan pasó al lado de Jooheon y caminó hacia algún otro lugar. 

Después de mirar en su dirección por un buen rato, Jooheon pronto notó como un autobús se detenía frente a él y le abría las puertas... Puede que Moochan realmente no lo supiera y lo dijera por decir, pero fue una coincidencia que incluso podía considerarse algo divertida. Jooheon negó con la cabeza como si estuviera pensando las cosas más de la cuenta y rápidamente, **se subió al camión.**


	12. 11

_Su estómago estaba algo regordete a últimas fechas._ Jooheon, quien estaba recargado contra la barra del café porque no había clientes, había estado muy concentrado bebiendo de su limonada como para ponerse a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Extrañamente, a últimas fechas, está teniendo bastantes problemas con su digestión y su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando pensó en que tendría que tomarse un tiempo para ir al hospital a hacerse una revisión, se sintió extrañamente **bien** y **hambriento** y lo pospuso para tomar el almuerzo junto a Kang.   
Él desayunaba, comía y cenaba, pero de todas maneras quería almorzar. Almorzaba tres o cuatro veces al día, así que siempre lo hacía acompañado. A menudo Kang estaba allí, mirándolo como si estuviera muy preocupado por él. Sin embargo, _él se sentía bastante cómodo comiendo_. Era algo que no podía explicar, pero que se sentía como si lo necesitara urgentemente.

Luego tenía náuseas, comía de nuevo y lo vomitaba todo otra vez solo para volverse a llenar el estómago _¿Pero por qué se sentía bien cuándo iba a la escuela?_ Escuchó una vez que cuando pensabas en ir a la escuela con muchas ganas, podías enfermarte de gripa o tener mucha fiebre... Pero nunca escuchó que pudiera ocurrir de manera contraria.

**"Joo-heon, ¿Ya subiste de peso?"**

Kang murmuró esta pregunta cuando lo vio comerse todos los hot dogs que le compró para el desayuno. Jooheon, quien se llevó la limonada espesa a la boca, de repente miró su cuerpo con una cara temblorosa y tan preocupada como la que le había enseñado varias veces él. Por naturaleza era muy delgado, pero en estos días, el área alrededor de su ombligo, que solía ser plana, se sentía más suavecita y abultada que antes. Era natural que pasara eso después de beber varios vasos de limonada, que no eran diferentes de agua azucarada, y después de haber comido tantos panes y guarniciones de arroz con pescado. Jooheon se rió al darse un vistazo, pensando que realmente debería hacer ejercicio para ocultar su pancita y hacer que dejara de salir. Fue una idea muy lujosa, _esa de reservar tiempo para hacer ejercicio._

Hace tan solo unos meses no hubiera soñado con hacer planes así.

 **"Pero tal vez, debería ir a un hospital para..."** Jooheon negó con la cabeza de inmediato ante sus propias palabras: **"Es estrés".** Y después pensó que lo único que necesitaban los adolescentes antes de ir al hospital por un problema gástrico era beber varias tazas de arroz con leche todos los días para intentar agilizar el metabolismo. _No hay nada verdadero de lo que deba preocuparse._

Entonces, en un momento determinado, sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo trasero. Jooheon puso su mirada en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y se percató de que era hora del descanso de Kang y también, de que era hora de que terminara su turno y esperara a que llegara el estudiante de trabajo a tiempo parcial.   
Kang siempre le dejaba un mensaje cuando ya se iba a ir a casa, como si le preocupara que Jooheon se fuera solo tan entrada la noche o tuviera remordimiento por no invitarlo a dormir. Jooheon se frotó suavemente los labios, sacó su teléfono celular y revisó el mensaje.

**[¡Ya terminé con las clases! ¿Ya llegó el otro trabajador?]**

**[¡Felicidades! Yo tuve un día muy aburrido. No, aún no.]**

**[Ha llegado muy tarde estos días. Dile a la jefa para que lo despidan.]**

**[Primero me van a despedir a mi.]**

_Era una temporada laboral terriblemente absurda y apagada._ Después de que Kang desapareció del café, los clientes también dejaron de llegar así que recientemente, la expresión de la jefe no era lo suficientemente buena como para permitirse hablar con ella. En realidad, esperaba que tarde o temprano, le redujera el salario o decidiera que no podía mantener más mano de obra innecesaria. Se preguntaba si ya tendría que estar buscando algo más, _pero no estaba especialmente preocupado por lo que podía venirle en el futuro._ Siempre ha estado bien desde que conoció a Kang. No era optimista de que todo saldría perfectamente bien, por supuesto, pero tenía la confianza de que incluso si tropezara con una piedra inesperada, existiría una persona allí para él lo suficientemente cariñosa y atenta como para que pudiera sostenerse y salir a flote.

Esperando una respuesta, miró la pantalla una última vez y... _Fue allí cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta del café._ Jooheon levantó la cabeza con resentimiento. Él era un estudiante a tiempo parcial que estaba esperando a su reemplazo para poder irse a casa. Pero el rostro de Jooheon, que de por si parecía extraño, _se oscureció todavía más cuando saludó y miró para adelante..._ Estaba vacío, pero había una silueta demasiado familiar reflejándose en la ventana. No llegaron más mensaje de Kang y Jooheon volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo mientras salía del café.

Incluso por la noche, era una estación calurosa. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió por la puerta del establecimiento y Jooheon ya se estaba sintiendo ahogado por el horrible ambiente. Cuando se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró hacía atrás, el hombre, que tenía una gruesa capucha negra, rápidamente levantó la mano para decirle: **"Hola".**

**"Hwang Moo-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?"**

La luz de los faros de los vehículos que circulaban por la carretera, le iluminaron la cara incluso aunque tenía la capucha puesta. Abajo de ella, aunque le llegaba a más de media frente, _había un rostro pálido con cicatrices bastante profundas._ Además, parecían ser heridas que se provocó mientras luchaba contra alguien muchísimo más grande que él. No fue sorprendente que Jooheon todavía estuviera lejos, lanzándole una expresión desagradable cada determinado tiempo. Moochan, dando vueltas constantemente frente a su nariz, siempre estaba mirando en su dirección igual a si quisiera comprobar algo. Descubrió que Kang parecía muy ocupado con sus estudios últimamente y acudió a él aprovechando esta pequeña oportunidad. No obstante y a pesar de tanta determinación por probarle que ya no era el mismo _"chico rudo de antes,"_ entre ellos ni siquiera hubo un momento en el que no se sintiera incómodo a morir... **Pero que estuviera frente al café lo molestaba todavía más.** Debido a que estaba cerca de la academia de Kang, le preocupaba que pudiera encontrarlo, que existiera algún malentendido y que se pusieran a pelear. _De por si ya era una carga tener que caminar con Moochan hasta la parada del autobús a una hora tan avanzada como esa._ Mientras tanto, pensó que sería mejor no mezclar palabras en absoluto, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo ignoraba si Moochan seguía persiguiéndolo como un perro o ya no.

**"Espero que puedas parar aquí. En serio. Cuando hablaste con Kang antes, prometiste no ir al café".**

**"El primero que no cumplió con la promesa, fue Lee Kang".**

Debido a esto, Moochan apretó los dientes como si el mero recuerdo fuera lo suficientemente terrible para él. Joo-heon alzó una ceja.

**"¿Qué promesa? Ah, ¿Es sobre esa reunión o algo así? Kang está ocupado en estos días. Tiene que ir a un concurso el mes que viene y también estudiar para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Si pudiera, cumpliría con su promesa. No mintió sobre eso".**

**"Joder, ya te contagió la maldita manía de decir mentiras ¿No es cierto?** **Debido a ese sujeto, ahora soy la burla de mi padre y del resto de mi familia también pero, de acuerdo. Está bien. Cuando el rey termine su ajetreado trabajo, cumplirá con su promesa. Lo voy a esperar con una malteada de bienvenida y un cartel."**

Cuando Jooheon se quedó parado, Moochan se adelantó y caminó hasta ponerse a centímetros de él. _Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la cara que estaba bajo la capucha._ Iba a extender la mano para tocarlo, como un simple reflejo, pero cuando lo hizo, le tomó del brazo y se lo dobló hasta hacerlo gemir... Uno de los párpados del hombre estaba amoratado como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con el puño y el otro también estaba en un estado de hinchazón que le impedía abrirse correctamente. Tenía una marca roja alrededor de su nariz como si hubiera tenido una hemorragia nasal y una costra de sangre se asentaba alrededor de su boca y la causaba una sombra extraña... Hwang Moo-chan era un humano despreciable, pero era la primera vez que lo miraba estar tan mal. Jooheon, que estaba escaneando su rostro detenidamente, volvió sus ojos a otro lugar solo después de que se encontró con la suya clavada en sus párpados.

**"... ¿Te** **rociaste** **perfume?"**

**"No."**

Moochan ensanchó sus fosas nasales con una cara extraña y frunció el ceño con una expresión intensa de dolor. _Al parecer el movimiento había estimulado su herida._

**"Ah, parece que me golpearon con todo lo que tenían".**

Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, pero comenzó a caminar mientras todavía sostenía la muñeca de Jooheon. No era grande, pero lo arrastró unos pasos contra su voluntad debido a lo terriblemente fuerte que era. Aunque su altura y su físico fueran los mismos que los suyos, parecía no poder resistirse correctamente cuando trataba contra él. Incluso había ocasionado que su rostro se pusiera caliente debido al esfuerzo.

**"Espera un minuto, ¿A dónde me estás llevando?"**

**"A casa, ¿O es que ya no vas?"**

Las cejas de Jooheon se estrecharon, pero a Moochan no le importó la manera en la que se desfiguró su expresión y se adelantó con la muñeca de Jooheon todavía entre la mano. Fueron en dirección a la parada de autobús y tan pronto como el vehículo llegó al frente de la escuela, él se subió primero y Moochan, que se había subido casi pegado a su espalda, lo miró, le palmeó el hombro y le hizo una seña a Jooheon para indicarle que nuevamente no contaba con una tarjeta que pudiera utilizar para pagar el servicio. Jooheon, con una cara más que enojada, _pagó el pasaje del autobús de Moochan también._ Aunque eso no había impedido que sus cejas se juntaran hasta estar en contacto.

**"No traje mi billetera porque tenía que llegar a la academia antes de que fuera la hora de entrada. Te compraré arroz la próxima vez como agradecimiento. Te lo prometo."**

En lugar de comprar arroz por estar agradecido, **debería dejar de venir,** pero ni siquiera fue capaz de escupir esas palabras frente a Moochan por temor a lo que pudiera sucederle teniéndolo tan cerca de su cuerpo. Jooheon se quedó mirando por la ventana del autobús con la boca cerrada mientras que las piernas de Moochan, abiertas de par en par y casi en ángulo recto, se frotaban contra las suyas cada vez que el autobús se movía. Sin embargo, Jooheon lo ignoró y no apartó la mirada de la ventana del autobús en ningún instante.  
 **No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a casa.** Jooheon se bajó rápidamente del autobús y miró a Moochan que lo seguía todavía. Solo tenía que hablar claro con él y decirle que no podía ir al frente de su casa, como en otras ocasiones. Pero extrañamente Moochan se puso extraño y pareció realmente reacio a irse primero, como de costumbre.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No te vas?"**

**"¿Has visto mi hermosa cara? Esta vuelta mierda ¿Podrías aplicarme algún medicamento o algo para que se me quite el dolor?"**

Moo-chan agarró la capucha que llevaba y se la quitó. Su cara, que estaba claramente expuesta gracias a la luz de la calle, se veía incluso peor que cuando la observó gracias a las farolas. Jooheon frunció el ceño porque estaba mirando un rostro bastante hinchado que más bien, _parecía la expresión de un monstruo de película._ Incluso llegó a preguntarse si lo habían aplastado. Esa no parece la herida que recibiría al pelear con alguien, era evidente que le habían infligido violencia unilateral. _¿Pero de quién?_ No hay nadie que pueda atreverse a tocar a Moochan por esta área así que definitivamente era algo por lo que tener miedo.

**"Oh, todavía está sangrando".**

Después de quitarse la capucha con la mano, Moochan, que se había frotado la cara, se sintió avergonzado y murmuró esta oración mientras se quitaba las manchas de sangre con el dorso de los dedos. Habría sido una lástima verlo si se tratara de cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, Jooheon solo lo miró con indiferencia y asintió. _¿Sería muy cruel decir que había nacido un poco de aprecio por la persona que lo había golpeado?"_

**"No tengo medicina que ofrecerte."**

**"Entonces ¿Dónde está la farmacia más cercana?"**

**"Tampoco lo sé."**

Moochan distorsionó su rostro cuando lo escuchó hablar y poner una expresión así de estúpida. A medida que la cara hinchada se arrugaba cada vez más, se convertía en una forma fea parecida a una bola de masa.

**"¡Entonces solo llévame a tu casa y déjame ver si hay algo que pueda beber! Joder ¿Eres así para Lee Kang también? ¿Si él te pidiera tu ayuda le dirías que no?"**

Jooheon no podía entender que tenía que ver Kang en todo esto. No solo era el mejor estudiante de la escuela o una de las mejores puntuaciones de la nación, _jamás podría existir la posibilidad de que fuera golpeado de esa manera,_ e incluso si se lesionaba así alguna vez, lo más probable es que se debiera a un accidente. No había necesidad de ser comparado con Moochan. Si Moochan fuera atropellado por un automóvil mientras cruza la calle y Kang, viendo la escena, cayera por sorpresa en una zanja, **Jooheon correría hacia Kang sin dudarlo un momento.** Los dos tienen presencias diferentes y de todos modos, a uno lo odia y al otro no. ¡Y no le gustaba que siempre tuviera que meter el nombre de Kang en todo lo que hacía!

**"¿Por qué un joven que solo estudia se** **lastimaría** **así?"**

**"Entonces es un maldito Dios. Discúlpame, Dios Kang, hijo de puta."**

**"... Ya me voy. Deberías ir al médico."**

**"¿Nos vas a ayudarme?"**

Aunque no le dio una respuesta inmediata, el rostro de Moochan se levantó para ver si su imagen se reflejaba en las pupilas de Joo-heon. Parecía que estaba muy enojado ahora porque, a medida que su rostro magullado se calentaba, se tornaba de un color rojo oscuro y se veía todavía más aterrador.

**"Demonios, no te estoy pidiendo nada de otro mundo."**

**"No tengo en casa tal cosa como un desinfectante".**

**"Joder, entonces saca un curita ¿¡O es que realmente no tienes una mierda, joder!?"**

Jooheon recordó una palabra que había aprendido durante la evaluación de desempeño del idioma coreano. Al escribir un poema, decir el principio y el final con la misma palabras era conocido como: _**Sumi Sang-**_ _ **eup**_ _ **.**_ Jooheon no conocía muchos poemas que tuvieran un **_sumi_** , pero escuchar a Moochan era la relación **sumi** más desagradable del mundo entero.  
Jooheon se dirigió a su casa, dejando a Moochan hablando solo para que pudiera notar lo enojado que estaba y **sí** , para que se hiciera a la idea de que no le daría nada ni lo invitaría a pasar a su hogar mientras estuviera con vida. El camino a la casa en la ladera detrás de la escuela era un camino de montaña crujiente sin una sola farola. Si le trae algunos ungüentos y tiritas, _¿Qué le puede asegurar que no rodará colina abajo y morirá?_ Y no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida por culpa suya.

Jooheon abrió la puerta y miró directamente a la habitación para ver si la abuela no se había acostado todavía.

**"Abuelita, estoy aquí. Pero... Tengo que salir por un tiempo, ¿Me puedes traer un frasco de medicina para la piel?"**

No quería quitarse y volverse a poner los zapatos, así que se paró en la puerta principal y levantó el sonido de su voz de una manera que le permitiera a esa mujer escuchar. Iba a llevarle medicina a Moochan y luego regresaría sin compartir ninguna otra palabra. Sin embargo, **no hubo respuesta alguna al grito de Jooheon.** Jooheon se quedó un rato en el porche y miró a su alrededor como si la estuviera buscando. Es una casa pequeña que ni siquiera tiene muchas habitaciones y además, era cierto que la puerta de la habitación donde la abuela y Hee-ju descansaban estaba abierta de par en par. Ella por lo general cerraba para poder dormir.

**"¿Abuelita? ¿Dónde estás?"**

Lentamente, se quitó los zapatos y pisó el suelo vistiendo solo calcetines. _Un chirrido sonó dentro de la casa mientras ponía su peso en el piso viejo_. Es algo que siempre había escuchado, pero que hoy le generó muchísima ansiedad... Jooheon miró alrededor y caminó hacia el baño. Encendió la luz y comprobó el interior, pero el baño estaba vacío. Ahora que lo pensaba con un poco más de calma, no había razón para que estuviera todo vacío. La abuela estaba enferma, por lo que rara vez salía de la casa a menos que estuviera en el hospital durante el día o comprando algo de pan... _La_ _ominosidad_ _se elevó a lo largo de su espalda de un modo aterrador._ Jooheon volvió la cabeza hacía la cocina y buscó también allí. Era una casa vieja por lo que la cocina era un poco más baja que las otras habitaciones. No hay una puerta ni una cortina, pero es oscura y el interior es difícil de ver desde el exterior.

_La cara de Jooheon se puso azul después de presionar el interruptor de la luz y descender lentamente a la cocina._

**"¡¡Abuelita!!"**

Corrió en su dirección y se agachó de inmediato, su cuerpo estaba tan frío como el hielo pero, afortunadamente, se escuchaba un leve gemido salir de su boca todavía rosada. Con sus manos temblorosas, apenas logrando cargar a su abuela, salió de la casa y corrió por el sendero de la montaña. Su visión estaba manchada de agua, así que no podía ver bien. El sudor seguía resbalando por sus manos y dedos así que hizo el mayor esfuerzo en no soltarla. Puso toda su fuerza en sus manos y brazos aunque su tobillo, al correr en la carretera, se había doblado varias veces de un modo que parecía doloroso. **Jooheon ni siquiera lo notó.** Solo estaba concentrado en llegar al frente de la carretera para tomar un taxi.

**"Oye, ¿Qué pasó?"**

Alguien agarró a Jooheon por el hombro y lo giró con brusquedad, así que no pudo evitar jadear sin responder porque su respiración no subía adecuadamente. Jooheon, que estaba cargando a su abuela con un rostro azul profundo, miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo y Moochan se mordió los labios mientras le sostenía ahora de la cara.

**"Hey... Respira."**

**"119… Por favor."**

De repente Moochan dejó de agarrarlo y saltó al camino de entrada. Al mismo tiempo, un automóvil se detuvo repentinamente hasta provocar que las ruedas golpearan contra el asfalto tan fuerte que casi salió volando en su dirección. La ventanilla del conductor bajó casi de golpe y escuchó al taxista profiriendo malas palabras sobre lo irresponsable que había sido ese niño. La puerta del conductor se abrió como si quisiera comenzar a pelear de forma física pero, antes de que el taxista se bajara, Moochan, que también parecía asustado, volvió a cerrar la puerta del conductor y se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta.

**"Entiendo. Me equivoqué, ¡Pero tengo un paciente que necesita llegar al hospital! ¡Vaya a la sala de emergencias más cercana!"**

Moochan volvió a rodear el taxi y abrió la puerta detrás del asiento del pasajero. Luego, después de recibir a la abuela de manos de Jooheon, empujó al chico, que solo respiraba erraticamente, al asiento de al lado y cerró la puerta con un fuerte azotón. Entonces Moochan se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y el taxi arrancó rápidamente.

No importa cuán urgente sea, **el taxista siguió quejándose sobre lo peligroso que era tomar un taxi así.**


	13. 12

Jooheon pudo relajarse solo después de llegar a la sala de emergencias y acostar a su abuela en una camilla. Al ver al personal médico apresurarse, tropezó y dio un paso atrás, a petición de la enfermera de salir y esperar en la sala de familiares. Joo-heon buscó tontamente en su bolsillo. Había pagado la tarifa del taxi con el dinero en efectivo que tenía allí, _¡Pero no recordaba dónde había guardado su billetera después!_ Moochan, que miraba desde lejos, abrió la boca con una expresión considerablemente triste.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya le hablaste a Lee Kang? Ese hijo de puta señor cuatro hospitales seguro puede ayudarnos aquí."**

**"¡Solo quiero que mi abuela esté bien!"**

Todas las personas a su alrededor, incluído Moochan, miraron a Jooheon con una completa cara de asombro. Moochan miró fijamente los ojos vigorosamente abiertos de Jooheon con los suyos llenos de hinchazón. Al enfrentarse a esa figura, se sintió como un idiota así que lentamente respiró y calmó su mente. _Originalmente era un tipo que hablaba así de mal, no era su intención._

**"Oye, está bien.... Todo está bien, pero tienes que contactar a Lee Kang lo antes posible. Dame solo su teléfono. No te pediré que lo hagas tú."**

**"..."**

**"Yo tengo efectivo, pero dejé mi billetera. En este caso, sería genial si pudiera pagar todas las facturas del hospital, pero no puedo. Joder, dame el celular de una vez."**

Ignorando a Moochan, que se quejaba una y otra vez, _Jooheon se dirigió al mostrador de recepción._ Caminó sin entusiasmo, llorando a mares, pero Moochan se le acercó, lo agarró del hombro y lo presionó en un banco en el pasillo. Luego, de repente, se quitó los tenis y los puso delante de sus pies. _Jooheon no había notado que llevaba calcetines, sin zapatos._

**"... La abuela estará bien ¿Me escuchas?"**

**"..."**

**"Después de presentar la solicitud para su cuarto, comunícate inmediatamente con Lee Kang. Me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue".**

**"... Kang está ocupado".**

**"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"**

Moochan, que nunca antes se había acercado a Joo-heon con un tono de adulto verdadero, le preguntó nuevamente sobre la razón por la que no quería llamarle a Kang y luego lo insultó como era su costumbre. Sin embargo, solamente le apartó la mano y caminó directamente a la recepción. _Seguía usando solo sus calcetines._  
Si se comunica con Kang, Kang definitivamente vendrá al hospital de inmediato. Lo sabe, era un hecho que no dudaba. _Así que por eso lo estaba pensando tanto_. Nadie sabía tan bien como Jooheon lo mucho que intentaba y se esforzaba para ser un hombre mejor. Y además de todo eso, el terrible orgullo de Jooheon no le permitía extender la mano para pedir ayuda. Puede llamarle a Kang, más tarde, **muy tarde**. Cuando necesite ayuda urgente. No ahora que sigue de pie.

Después de completar el registro de recepción, Jooheon buscó a tientas su ropa y encontró la billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Contó la cantidad de dinero que tenía en su cuenta hospitalaria en este momento y luego soltó un suspiro verdaderamente inmenso. Aún así, el apoyo que tiene para los gastos médicos parece bastante estable por lo que si tiene dificultades durante unos meses, **algunos tantos meses,** podrá pagarlos todos. A menos que sea una enfermedad demasiado grave. Jooheon se quitó el sudor frío de la frente. Sí, todo estará bien. No será una enfermedad demasiado grave. No debería serlo.

**"Necesito información sobre la paciente Kim KooBun."**

**"Entiendo. Bueno, sospechamos de una fractura de cadera así que primero tengo que hacerle una** **TC** **. Sin embargo, si se ha derrumbado debido a mareos, es posible que tenga un infarto cerebral así que tendré que hacerle una resonancia magnética. Lo hacemos primero... Y después procederemos con la inspección".**

**"¿** **Uh** **? ¿JaeCheol?**

**"¿Qué? ¡Moochan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué tu cara tiene esa forma?"**

El médico, que solo estaba sosteniendo su cabeza descuidadamente contra la madera del mueble de recepción, de repente miró a Moochan para comenzar a hablar con él como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo entero. Moochan le extendió la mano y luego llevó al médico a la esquina más alejada del hospital, habló un rato con él y luego volvió a poner una postura hosca. _Jooheon iba de un lado a otro, caminando con solo calcetines pero sosteniendo esos tenis en la mano_.

**"¡Jooheon! Oye mira, está bien. No tienes que llamar a Lee Kang. Solo siéntate y relájate porque ya todo está hecho. No sabía que mi hermano estaba en este hospital. ¿No te acuerdas de él? Es un VIP en "8" y dijo que va a darnos una mano."**

**"¿Está hecho?"**

**"Ujum, está hecho. Ahora ponte los zapatos. Tus pies van a comenzar a doler."**

Moochan se inclinó y volvió a acomodar sus tenis en los pies de Jooheon.

**"¿Por qué pagaste el hospital? Yo podía..."**

**"¿Sabes cuánto va a ser de la resonancia? Si tienes dinero, devuélvemelo lentamente después. No es momento para hacerse el digno ahora."** Los ojos, medio ocultos por sus párpados hinchados, brillaban peligrosamente. **"Conseguiré tu pago por los intereses a mi manera".**

 **Fue absurdo.** Ni siquiera habían hablado apropiadamente del dinero y ya estaba diciendo cosas sobre **intereses**. Miró a Moochan, con los ojos fruncidos y chasqueó su lengua como si estuviera muy alterado por lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, después de todo se trataba de Moochan. _Que hablara decentemente sería un milagro._

**"Hecho.".**

**"¿Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¿No habías terminado con la hoja de registro?"**

Cuando se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al mostrador, Moochan estaba confundido y agarró los zapatos que parecía no quererse poner aunque sus pies se resbalando una y otra vez debido a la forma del suelo. Jooheon no se preocupó por él y midió la cantidad de dinero en su cuenta corriente. Si utilizaba los ahorros que tenía para la matrícula de Hee-ju, parecía que podría obtener lo suficientemente como para la tarifa de hospitalización. Si la situación no funcionaba, entonces podía comunicarse con Kang y pedirle prestado a él. **No va a recibir ayuda de un tipo como Hwang Moo-chan que ni siquiera fue amable con él en ninguna otra situación.** No sabe que tipo de concepto erróneo se está haciendo Moochan de él, pero la razón por la que Jooheon no le habló a Kang no fue porque estuviera avergonzado de su situación o porque no estuviera seguro de que lo ayudaría. Fue porque aún podía resolverlo por su cuenta.

**"Quiero cancelar el pago de hospitalización."**

**"¡Joder, te lo estoy dando como un regalo! ¿Por qué le rechazas?"**

**"¿Por qué debería tomar tu dinero? ¿Crees que soy un mendigo?"**

**"Yo no..."**

**"No quiero quitarte dinero, no quiero pagar intereses. Solo quiero... Que me dejes en paz."**

Moochan era del tipo que le mostraba todo tipo de desprecio incluso cuando trabajaba en **"8"** y le pagaban por trabajo justo. No sabía qué pasaría si recibía este dinero ciego de manos de él. Inmediatamente le vino a la mente el suelo del gimnasio por donde subía el aire frío. El miedo que tuvo, la impotencia. Y podría soportarlo si fuera directamente para él porque era muy fuerte, pero, en ese momento Moochan mencionó el nombre de su hermana en el gimnasio. **Dijo que se querían divertir con ella.** Una chispa salió de los ojos de Jooheon y luego golpeó bruscamente la mano de Moochan que sostenía su muñeca y se dio la vuelta otra vez.   
Incluso en estos momentos, la brecha de poder no se puede superar, pero la ira se extendió cuando Jooheon se mordió los labios.

 **"¿Realmente me veo como un estúpido? ¿Crees que he olvidado todo lo que me hiciste? ¿Por qué querría ayuda de alguien como tú? Maldito, idiota. Es mejor robar e ir a la celda en lugar de deberte dinero a ti."** No podía vencerlo con fuerza, así que en lugar de golpearlo volvió a morderse el interior suave de la boca. Jooheon, que siempre estaba un poco deprimido, no sabía que existía una llama tan poderosa burbujeando desde la base de su pecho. Sin embargo, no pudo escuchar su voz defendiéndose porque su estúpida y fea cara estaban hinchadas. **"Prefiero morir."**

**"Yo... Yo..."**

**"..."**

**"Si no te gusta tener una deuda, entonces no me tienes que pagar."**

**"Dije que no..."**

**"¡Incluso si no te gusta, tómalo, joder!**

Gritando, de repente Moochan tiró al suelo los tenis que sostenía todavía entre las manos. La muñeca de Jooheon, que había sostenido todo el tiempo, fue arrojada y tirada a un lado para luego darse la vuelta y salir rápidamente del vestíbulo. _Pisando con demasiada fuerza y rabia._ Jooheon perdió las palabras por un tiempo y miró hacia atrás. Con el pecho subiendo y bajando descontroladamente.  
Jooheon fue al mostrador y tomó el recibo. No puede devolver el pago porque ya estaba pagado, pero era para comprobar cuánto le debía exactamente. El costo del examen fue más caro de lo que pensaba y, sobre todo, la sala que le había conseguido era una habitación individual. De esta manera, incluso si tomaba los ahorros de toda su vida y vaciaba la cuenta bancaria, la cantidad era insuficiente.

**"Ah, disculpe ¿No se puede cambiar a una habitación para seis personas?"**

**"Ahora no hay lugares vacíos en la sala para 6 personas".**

**"¿Tiene una habitación para cuatro o dos? No puedo permitirme esto..."**

**"Mañana por la mañana saldrá una habitación para cuatro. Sin embargo, ya ha sido prepagado por lo que si quieres transferirlo tienes que cancelar el pago y volver a hacerlo. ¿Tiene una tarjeta de pago?"**

Sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Jooheon, quien dejó atrás al personal con una expresión vergonzosa, suspiró profundamente y luego sollozó una última vez. Pensó que sería vagamente caro, pero el costo de un hospital universitario estaba más allá de su imaginación.   
Jooheon, que se dirigía a la sala de emergencias con el rostro tembloroso, se encontró con un par de zapatos para correr que estaban tirados en el vestíbulo del hospital. Después, se limpió las lágrimas y cambió su expresión. 


	14. 13

**"¿Anoche? ¿Por qué no llamaste de inmediato?"**

**"... No hubo ninguna situación urgente".**

La **TC** y la **RM** de pelvis se realizaron por la mañana así que se quedó despierto toda la noche cuidando a su abuela hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de ir a la escuela. ¡No había forma de que pudiera ocultar su estado de Kang porque se tambaleaba de un lado para otro y tenía un tono negro intenso debajo de los ojos! Jooheon habló cuidadosamente sobre su abuela porque de todos modos se lo iba a contar. Se rompió la articulación de la cadera, requirió una cirugía y se extendió el período de su hospitalización. _Ya no estaba al alcance de_ _Jooheon_ _._

**"Pero ¿Cómo puedes solo...? ¿Qué hospital fue? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Dios, espera un minuto. Haré una llamada rápida y vendré".**

Jooheon tomó su teléfono celular y miró a Kang salir del salón de clases. Fue una situación reconfortante y a la vez, **bastante extraña también**... Había dejado de lado toda la historia de Moochan porque, para poder hablar sobre la ayuda que le había brindado en el hospital tenía que empezar a contarle de Moochan, _merodeando a su alrededor recientemente_ _._ Era obvio que no quería hablar de ello precisamente ahora por lo que intentó que eso pasara de largo. Después de lo que pasó con el **CCTV** del café, no quería parecer como que lo había protegido de Moochan, pero se llevaban bien en secreto.

Entonces, la puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo. Jooheon, que estaba inclinando la cabeza de un lado para otro, pronto se quedó muy quieto mientras hacía una especie de contacto visual involuntario con Kang.

**"Le pedí un cuidador especial a tu abuela. Vayamos juntos al hospital después de la clase de hoy. No te preocupes por el costo de la cirugía porque los hospitales tienen muchos sistemas de apoyo. Me dijeron que tenías que cancelar lo que pagaste por adelantado".**

**"Necesito una tarjeta de pago para cancelar."**

Mientras murmuraba, Kang, que no sabía cuál era la situación, respondió con una voz ligeramente perpleja: **"¿La necesitas? No estoy seguro de los detalles."**

**"Um..."**

**"El equipo médico se comunicará contigo des** **de el hospital si pasa algo importante.** **También lo va a hacer el cuidador. Pueden querer hablarte por teléfono varias veces, así que verifica la configuración para que no suene en clase".**

Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era hora de asegurarse de que estuviera en silencio y volver a guardarlo en su lugar, como le había dicho...

 _Jooheon_ _levantó la cabeza con asombro por el fuerte sonido de unos golpes._ Era el ruido que producía empujar la puerta del aula, que era corrediza, de un modo bastante desorganizado. Todavía era temprano, por lo que los pocos niños sentados en el aula miraron hacía esa dirección casi al mismo tiempo y allí, para desgracia suya, **estaba un animado y violento Moochan**. Y como si conociera el asiento de Jooheon a la perfección, caminó directamente hacia él sin importarle mirar a su alrededor antes de hacer eso. En el camino, sin embargo, podía ver que tenía la cara en alto y los ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones como si estuviese tratando de encontrar a Kang. Moochan tuvo el impulso de caminar hasta la nariz de Jooheon pero, cuando alcanzó un radio de aproximadamente 1 metro, **el hombre que tanto esperaba lo detuvo.**

**"Hwang Moo-chan, ¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"¿Por qué lo cancelaste?"** Fue una respuesta que no tuvo nada que ver con la pregunta de Kang. Jooheon miró a Moochan sin comprender y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. _Quizá fue por la notificación de que se canceló el pago de las facturas del hospital_. **"¡Lo sé, maldita sea! Entiendo que prefieres a Lee Kang. ¡Pero mi dinero está limpio, perra! ¿No es mi más limpio que el dinero que obtienes** **vendiéndote** **a Lee Kang?"**

Las últimas palabras fueron tan bajas que solo los tres, **Jooheon** **, Kang y Moochan,** pudieron escucharlas. La cara de Jooheon se enrojeció ante la crítica del hombre y Kang, que se levantó bruscamente de su asiento ocasionando que la silla cayera detrás de él, agarró la mano de Moochan hasta provocar que hiciera un ovillo con la boca y después, que intentara zafarse.

**"Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hey ¡Suéltame bastardo! Demandaré de inmediato a toda tu maldita familia ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? Veamos cuanto poder tiene tu maldito abuelo."**

**"Te dije que te** **alejaras** **de Yeo Joo-heon".**

**"Primero que nada, no cumpliste la promesa. ¡Dijiste que vendrías personalmente a la reunión! ¿Acaso lo hiciste porque tenías muchas ganas de ver como aplastaban mi cara así?"**

El rostro de Moochan seguía siendo un desastre, pero Kang pareció notarlo tardíamente. Frunció el ceño y poco a poco soltó el agarre que tenía contra él, _igual a si de pronto pensara que no valía la pena._

Con un movimiento exagerado, Moochan sacudió el cuello de su camisa arrugada y escupió de inmediato en el suelo del aula.

**"...Lo olvidé porque estaba ocupado. Envíame de nuevo la fecha y el lugar".**

**"Si quieres ir, búscalo tu mismo. Pero mientras tanto, fallaste. ¡Fallaste así que no puedes hacer que yo me aleje de Yeo Joo-heon!"**

**"No presiones tu suerte... A menos que quieras llevar tu rostro deforme durante más tiempo".**

El contenido amenazante en el tono fresco y pulcro de su voz, era completamente inusual y diferente al hombre de siempre así que Joo-heon, de la nada, sacó un leve gemido sin que se diera cuenta. Tragó saliva y trató de no ponerle tanta atención a la discusión, _pero sus ojos gritaban que continuara pendiente de la fuente del sonido._ Fue la risa fuerte de Moochan la que rompió la tensión que permaneció en el salón durante todo este tiempo.

**"No tengas cuidado. No tengo ninguna intención de decir que ya no me gusta Yeo Joo-heon".**

Sin previo aviso, la mirada de Moochan se volvió hacía la de Jooheon, _y él no pudo ocultar su mirada avergonzada cuando de repente se encontró con él y le guiñó uno de sus ojos._ Sin embargo, se concentró en mirar el reloj colgando en la pared del salón de clases en un intento por no sentir la mirada ardiente fija en su cara.

**"No me hagan dar más vueltas".**

_Fue una palabra con tintes dramáticos con la que le dio fin a la pelea._ Audazmente, Moochan, quien volvió a arreglar el uniforme que traía encima, se dio la vuelta y salió del aula con un paso considerablemente rápido... La mitad de su mente estaba mirando a la puerta principal del salón de clases y luego, los rasgos pulcros de Kang aparecieron frente a su nariz para ocupar la otra parte.

**"Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar."**

Los ojos de Kang se curvaron finamente y se trazó una bonita línea en su boca. _Definitivamente es una sonrisa amistosa creada para los ojos de las personas chismosas del salón que no los dejan de mirar_. Sus palmas están húmedas y sudorosas y parece que incluso los dedos le están temblando sin parar. Kang se levantó sin decir una palabra más y salió primero del aula. Jooheon lo siguió como si lo arrastraran con una correa.  
 **El lugar en el que enfrentó a Kang fue en las escaleras que estaban justo enfrente del edificio principal**. También era una escalera junto al antiguo gimnasio. Como era un lugar sin gente, podía decirse que se trataba de un espacio adecuado para tener una conversación sensible pero considerablemente rápida. Cuando Jooheon vaciló y subió las escaleras, Kang mostró su disconformidad sentándose en un escalón frente a la puerta de hierro que conducía a la azotea. Luego palmeó al suelo, como para indicarle que se sentara a su lado y dejara de parecer tan infinitamente ansioso por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. _Jooheon_ _entonces se sentó junto a él:_

**"¿Que pasó?"**

La pregunta no fue grosera ni cruda, pero era bastante difícil verlo a la cara. Jooheon no podía hablar fácilmente porque no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que tenía que responder ni como hacerlo... Comenzó como una discusión de amigos, pero cuando recobró el sentido, no pudo evitar compararlo con un niño siendo regañado por su madre.

Poco a poco aclaró sus pensamientos y eligió las palabras que pensaba eran más apropiadas. Jooheon decidió contar solo la historia importante: Accidentalmente se encontró con Moochan frente a la escuela y después de eso, fue a casa, encontró a la abuela en el suelo y salió corriendo de allí rumbo al hospital. El rostro de Kang, escuchando la historia con atención, siempre fue terriblemente amable. La apariencia de asentir ocasionalmente con la cabeza parecía hacerle pensar que creía por completo en sus palabras, tal como eran, y _por eso se sintió cómodo y con un cosquilleo en un rincón de su corazón_. La historia rápidamente llegó a la parte en la que entró a la sala de emergencias con su abuela. Cuando Moochan llegó junto a él y dijo que iba a pagar las facturas del hospital.

La frente de Kang se estrechó ligeramente.

**"¿Por qué Hwang Moo-chan de repente decidió pagar las facturas del hospital?"**

Era una pregunta para la que Jooheon todavía no tenía una respuesta. Cerró los labios con cara de vergüenza y luego abrió lentamente la boca otra vez: **"Yo tampoco lo sé. En palabras de Hwang Moo-chan, dijo que era el precio por haberme acosado antes".**

**"Ya, ¿Estás diciendo que fue una indemnización?"**

Kang murmuró como si lo hubiera hecho para si mismo, levantando la mano, frotándose la barbilla y tapándose la boca después. Era difícil ver qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo ahora mismo porque casi la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por sus dedos. Jooheon, quien se sentó a su lado y miró de reojo, pronto sonrió torpemente después de escuchar la risa de Kang resonando bajo.

**"Es tan estúpido."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Hwang Moo-chan".**

**"Yo también lo odio..."**

**"No, tú no puedes hacer eso."**

Kang cortó la voz resentida de Jooheon como si no quisiera escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Fue una actitud genial que nunca había visto antes. Tanto así, que Jooheon no pudo hablar durante un buen rato y solamente se quedó en silencio, mirando lo que hacía Kang con demasiada atención. Él estaba todavía sentado, mirando al frente en lugar de mirar a Jooheon. No podía decir a que parte iba su mirada ni sus sentimientos, pero cuando Jooheon lo miró y luego tomó su mano, descubrió que definitivamente era el mismo de siempre. El mismo hombre dulce que lo había ayudado ya una infinita cantidad de veces en el pasado. Cuando Kang giró la cabeza, las miradas parecieron hacerse una misma.

**"Pero no quiero que te acerques a él..."**

**"Fue un verdadero accidente ayer. De repente mi abuela se derrumbó y yo estaba demasiado asustado como..."**

**"Deberías haberme llamado. No importa lo ocupado que esté, ¡No quiero que recibas ayuda de esos proxenetas!"**

**"..."**

**"En ese caso, llámame. Cuando te suceda algo urgente, contáctame, no a nadie más. Me dijiste que ibas a hacer eso y yo confié en ti."**

Incluso si alzaba un poco la voz, debido a que estaban en unas escaleras vacías, **el sonido sonó verdaderamente fuerte**. De seguro no es así y solo está un poco alterado por lo que sucedió, pero se siente como si estuviera gritando. Trató de entenderlo de alguna manera, pero a Jooheon también le resultó difícil tragarse todas las emociones que tenía acumuladas. No estaba conectado con Moochan porque le gustara, y el hecho de que no se comunicara con Kang _fue un acto de pensar en Kang._ Y anoche, su abuela se desmayó y solo quería hablarlo con calma en la mañana. No era como si lo hubieran atrapado después de permanecer escondiéndose durante mucho tiempo.

Kang jadeaba con la cara entre ambas manos. Jooheon, que estaba mirando fijamente su figura, se mordió los labios y se levantó del asiento. No importaba cuanto lo pensara, no era algo que tuvieran que manejar así

**"¿Qué diablos te enoja tanto?"**

**"Fue esta mañana que cancelé la factura del hospital cuando descubrí lo que había pasado".** Murmuró, con el rostro aún en las palmas. **"** **Cada vez que creo que ya tenemos un problema resuelto, resulta que no es así y que** **retrocedemos** **hasta volver a la línea de la que partimos... ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hace sentir eso?** **¿Qué no confíes en mí y no tomes lo que te hace falta cuando llega el momento para hacerlo?"**

Su cara se puso caliente en un instante. Las palabras de Kang estaban gritando que había fingido no darse cuenta de la situación hasta que llegó el momento de exponerlo finalmente. **No parecía pensar demasiado en como depender de los demás lo hacía sentir**. Después de todo, sin Kang, tendría que haberse agarrado de la mano de Moochan y trabajar de nuevo en "8". Tal vez ya no ser mesero, sino un prostituto. Había vivido mucho con básicamente nada durante toda su vida y todo lo que había logrado fue porque trabajó noches y días como un maldito perro al que no le importaba descansar. Se ganó lo que tenía a pulso, pero igual no podía gastarlo como le gustaría ni ocupar ese dinero para si mismo. Si viviera así, seguramente tendría esa **"Vida sin vergüenza"** que ellos gozaban y presumían pero _¿Por qué todos parecen pensar que e_ _stá mal tener un poco de dignidad?_ Al final, todo es dinero. Pero fue porque no había dinero que no podía rechazar correctamente a Hwang Moo-chan hasta el final y que tuvo que escuchar esta crítica de Kang hasta hacerlo sentir como que era un fracasado. Jooheon levantó la mano y cubrió sus párpados calientes. Quería esconderse del mundo. Como un avestruz con la cabeza en la arena.

**"Lo siento."**

La voz que salió mucho tiempo después, estaba terriblemente dividida y temblorosa. Jooheon cerró la boca porque no había nada más que decir. Se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras y volver al salón de clase, _pero cuando le sujetaron del brazo finalmente no tuvo más remedio que permanecer de pie_. La mano que cubría sus ojos cayó perversamente para intentar apartarlo y seguir con sus planes de escape. Pero no parecía ser rival para la fuerza del hombre que estaba sentado en las escaleras.

**"Yeo Joo-heon".**

**"Lo siento. Ya dije que lo lamentaba. Por... No confiar en la personas y, no querer ocasionar problemas para los demás. Por ser como soy, por no llamar, por el dinero, por... Me disculpo por..."**

**"Me gustas."** Fue una confesión repentina. La cara de Kang seguía siendo tan fría como una pieza de mármol, pero estaba pronunciando palabras dulces sin contexto con todo su corazón. **"Incluso en una situación tan ridícula como esta, no estoy enojado contigo. No, honestamente, estoy enojado, pero es por pensar que no desayunaste incluso con ese apetito que tienes todos los días al despertar."**

**"..."**

**"Me gustas, Yeo Joo-heon".**

No sabía si debía reírse o enojarse. Sin embargo, las espinas que habían estado clavadas contra su pecho cayeron cuando comenzó a morderse los labios como un completo estúpido. Tiró con fuerza de su muñeca, pero Jooheon fue retenido en los brazos de Kang hasta que le fue imposible hacer otra cosa. **Era increíble que tuvieran la misma edad...** Y mientras estaba abrazado en sus amplios brazos, su rostro no era visible y solo una voz brotaba contra sus oídos:

**"No tomes mis sentimientos como si tratara de hacerte mi rehén... Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a** **involucrarte** **con Moochan".**

**"..."**

**"Responde."**

**"Voy a.."**

Era una palabra que no pudo continuar debido a su llanto. Kang no lo soltó y lo mantuvo acunado a sus brazos durante mucho tiempo. Le dolía la espalda, el estómago y sentía que se ahogaba cuando lo sostenían en una posición tan triste. Sin embargo, no era una atmósfera que pudiera odiar completamente y Jooheon se encontró a si mismo cerrando los ojos y esperando por él. Fue solo después de unos minutos que sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de cursos. Kang tomó fuerzas y lentamente soltó el agarre a Jooheon.

**"Ya empezó la clase, ¿Estás bien?"**

**"¿Podemos... Estar otro rato solos? Dicen que estar en la enfermería es un pequeño privilegio de un colegial."**

**"¿Entonces qué hay de mi?"**

**"Diré que fuiste mi apoyo".**

Jooheon comenzó a pensar en excusas para llegar tarde mientras caminaba por el pasillo silencioso y luego, volvió a mirar directo a Kang. Era un hombre mucho más grande que él, con un pecho y unos hombros que lo hacían lucir como un estudiante de atletismo. Ten inteligente que era poco probable que se escaparan de una clase nuevamente solo para estar juntos sin hacer nada y sin embargo, en respuesta a la sincera excusa de que habían estado juntos en la enfermería, el profesor de la asignatura a cargo condonó la falta de Kang y Jooheon tan fácilmente que pensaron que repetirlo podía quedar entre los futuros **_"Tal vez"._**   
Jooheon, que se preparaba para recibir la mirada desdeñosa de todos, como si estuvieran mirando un bicho, vaciló y se sentó al final de la fila.

Este parece ser un privilegio trivial del que puede disfrutar en estos momentos _¿Y eso no significa que las cosas que ha experimentado hasta ahora con él se convirtieron en triviales también?_ Mientras pensaba en eso, cayó sobre su escritorio. Ahora era solo el inicio de la escuela, pero ya estaba infinitamente cansado como para una eternidad.


	15. 14

_Hoy hay una conferencia especial que Kang no puede perderse_. Antes del final de la segunda clase, Kang le pidió permiso a su maestro, tomó su mochila, dejó sus libros y abandonó la escuela primero que nadie. Una hora después, cuando sonaron la campana, se abrieron las puertas de todas las aulas de tercer grado, y mientras los chicos salían corriendo rumbo a sus casas, _Jooheon se mezcló con el flujo y se fue también._

El pasillo estaba lleno de todo tipo de conversaciones, gritos y risas desenfrenadas. Palabras sobre la tarea u oraciones sobre programas de televisión. Sin embargo, _solo los alrededores de Jooheon estaban en un completo silencio._ Algo así como **"soledad en la multitud".** En el momento en que un cierto nombre se adjuntó a todas sus cosas cotidianas, cuando un apretón de manos o una sonrisa se enredaron en sus momentos diarios, _se renovaron los significados que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo_. Si no lo hubiera conocido a **él** , probablemente ni siquiera hubiese llegado a pensar que así era como extrañar a alguien se sentía.

Jooheon sonrió y sacó sus tenis de deporte del casillero.

**"Oye, ¿Ya vas a cambiarte?"**

Nuevamente terminó por sorprenderse y mirar hacia el lugar donde se escuchó esa voz. _Moochan estaba allí, apoyado contra el largo casillero._ Los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa extraña dibujada sobre la boca. Pasados unos días, la hinchazón había remitido bastante y ahora parecía un rostro que lentamente volvía a su forma original. Aunque todavía había costras de sangre por todas direcciones. Jooheon, quien intentó volver a la normalidad después de mirar atónito lo maravilloso de su proceso de curación, se rascó la cabeza y volvió la atención a sus zapatos.

**"Ahora entiendo la razón por la que no querías utilizar los míos".**

Parecía que Moochan seguía bastante enojado por los tenis que nunca aceptó en el hospital. El joven revoloteó a su alrededor, alcanzando a Jooheon en un segundo, quien caminaba rápidamente hacía la puerta sin mezclar otra palabra con él... Hace solo unos días que Kang y Joo-heon tuvieron un momento complicado por culpa de ese niño así que Kang, cayendo en sentimientos malos, pidió **que no tuviera ninguna otra cosa que ver con Moochan** , y honestamente era una petición que de verdad quería cumplir.

Era el momento de avanzar, manteniendo la boca cerrada y pensando en cumplir todavía con lo que había acordado... **Pero entonces le sujetaron del cuello de la camisa.** Jooheon comenzó a toser vigorosamente y luego miró hacia atrás completamente asustado. La persona que sujetó su cuello sin decir una palabra y se inclinó para volver a pedirle la palabra, había sido el mismo que no lo dejaba de molestar:

**"¿Ya no vas a ir al café?"**

Una vez más, Jooheon, que solo estaba mirando a Moochan sin decir una sola palabra, tomó su mochila contra su pecho y volvió a dar un paso para atrás. Le había dicho un montón de veces que no volviera al café y que evitara hacer todo tipo de contacto visual con él, pero parecía que lo había visitado de nuevo constantemente porque de otra manera no se hubiera enterado de su renuncia. _La boca de_ _Jooheon_ _estaba rígida debido a la irritación que estaba sintiendo otra vez._  
Cuando estaba en la escuela, se servía del cuidador que le había conseguido Kang, pero por la noche Jooheon iba y trataba de cuidar a su abuela tanto como le fuera posible. Naturalmente, el café estaba abandonado y ya no producía verdaderas ganancias. La dueña del café estaba pensando en reducir la carga laboral y de pronto comenzó a portarse _demasiado cortante_ con las palabras que intercambiaba con Jooheon. Muchas veces, como si intentara sacarle el tema, le recomendaba otro tipo de trabajo y también, que buscara otro tipo de habilidad. Afortunadamente, **Kang** le presentó un trabajo a tiempo parcial como asistente de oficina en el hospital universitario _. ¡Era el mejor trabajo a tiempo parcial porque era un horario accesible y podía hacer rondas en la sala de su abuela por la noche!_ Pero como no tenía la intención de contarle a Moochan cada una de las circunstancias existentes en su vida, Jooheon mantuvo los labios cerrados otra vez y caminó en otra dirección. Estaba bajando, casi corriendo, y luego se fue derecho a la parada del autobús sin mirar atrás. _Moochan_ _volvió a sostenerlo del cuello._ ¡Era un acoso que no había sufrido ni siquiera en la escuela primaria! Jooheon, con la espalda doblada, miró a Moochan, todavía más molesto que al inicio.

**"¿Qué pasa contigo?"**

**"¿¡Por qué me estás ignorando después de todo lo que hice por ti!? Además ¿Por qué no solamente vas y tomas un taxi?"**

Moochan escupió en la calle, murmurando palabrotas que no pudo entender a la primera. Jooheon, quien levantó su cuerpo adolorido, tocó su cuello con el rostro arrugado y se lo sobó de arriba para abajo. Todo lo que hizo por él, _fue lanzarse a la carretera y tomar un taxi._

**"Yo quería ser agradable contigo, pero despreciaste mis zapatos y luego eliminaste la factura del hospital. ¡Casi pierdo todo lo que tengo tratando de salvar a tu abuela!"**

**"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?"**

**"Joder, ¿Tal vez empezar a agradecerme?"**

**"Gracias."**

**"¡Gracias no es suficiente! ¡Tienes que mostrar tu maldita sinceridad!"**

Moochan gritó como si se estuviera desquitandose de todo lo sucedido mientras hablaba. Como gritaba, a Jooheon ya le dolían los oídos y su cabeza había comenzado a sentirse tan incómoda que simplemente se Inclinó y empezó a fruncir el ceño. Pensó que gritaría más, **que lo golpearía,** pero Moochan prefirió quedarse quieto, jadeando como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de _"Stop"_. Todavía estaba enojado, pero tampoco significaba que quisiera lastimarlo o comenzar a pelear allí con él. Tenía mucha ira y lo demostraba colocando presión en los músculos de su mandíbula.

**"¿Qué tipo de sinceridad quieres?"**

**"Quiero que me digas solamente ¿Dónde trabajas ahora si dejaste el café?"**

**"No planeo volver a trabajar en 8".**

**"Joder, ¡No estaba hablando de eso!"**

Un profundo suspiro se filtró sin permitirle tener el tiempo suficiente para soportarlo. Levantó la mano con cansancio, se frotó la cara y abrió lentamente la boca para decir: **"Estoy en el hospital estos días, cuido a mi abuela".**

No sacó a la luz la historia de su trabajo a tiempo parcial, _pero tampoco mintió del todo._ Moochan, quien miró a Jooheon con sus ojos entornados, sonrió y le tocó la mejilla suavemente con uno de sus dedo.

**"¿Nos vemos frente al hospital más tarde? A las 8 en punto".**

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Dijiste que me** **mostrarías** **tu sinceridad".**

La voz de Kang, diciendo que **no quería que volvería a salir con Moochan** , pareció sonar nuevamente en sus oídos hasta dejarlo terriblemente en blanco... Un vehículo pasó junto a Jooheon, que se mordía los labios sin responder, haciendo un fuerte sonido de motor que ni siquiera alcanzó para despertarlo. _Debía ser agradecido,_ dijo. _Agradecido porque Moochan tomó un taxi al hospital en lugar de_ _Jooheon_ , _agradecido porque sujetó a su abuela y dio la dirección._ Sí, solamente se trataba de mostrarse... **Lo suficientemente agradecido para ser libre por fin.**

Jooheon asintió lenta y levemente. No se puede evitar hacer algo como eso porque Moochan lo ayudó. Será la última vez que algo igual a esto suceda y entonces, podrá abrir otro capítulo en su vida. **Uno mejor y que definitivamente no lo incluya a él.** Sin embargo, Moochan, que había estado comprobando muchas veces que realmente estuviera de acuerdo con el plan, se alejó con rapidez de la parada, saltando y sonriendo con más entusiasmo del que necesitaba demostrar. Asustado de que le diera los motivos suficientes como para cancelarla de nuevo.

**"¡A las 8 en punto! ¡Frente a la entrada principal del hospital!"**

Después de luchar con el flequillo que le caía contra la frente, Jooheon pudo ver a Moochan, _quien casi se había caído por ir corriendo como un tonto_ , corrigiendo su postura y mirando directo a los ojos de Jooheon desde la distancia. Sin prestarle atención, sacó el celular que tenía en el bolsillo y lo prendió porque... **Se preguntaba si debía decírselo a Kang.**

_**"Por favor, no vuelvas a** _ _**involucrarte** _ _**con Moochan".** _

Fue hace apenas unos días cuando se lo dijo, pero todavía podía sentir su voz temblando y sus ojos brillando con completa desesperación.

El pecho de Jooheon estaba apretado y los dedos le empezaron a temblar porque entendía que Kang era demasiado sensible a Moochan... _Y que él había provocado que fuera así en primer lugar._ Era natural que Kang estuviera a punto de estallar con el puro hecho de escuchar su nombre _¿Pero que más puede hacer a estas alturas?_ A veces es mejor deshacerse de los problemas enfrentándose directamente a ellos. Además, **si le dice a Kang que esta será la última vez** , lo entenderá bien porque es bastante lindo cuando se trata de él.

Jooheon abrió una ventana de mensaje para Kang:

**[Quiero decirte algo muy importante, lo que pasa es...]**

Los dedos que se movían sobre el teclado se estremecieron y se detuvieron unas cuentas veces hasta que terminó por borrarlo todo. Era un mensaje que se sentía frío a diferencia de lo habitual. Expresiones que ni siquiera tenían un puñado de calidez y que lo hacían parecer culpable. Luchó contra la ventana de mensajes abierta, pero pronto no pudo pensar en nada más que poner y terminó por volver a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Los sentimientos transmitidos a través de textos son de alguna manera engañosos así que, para evitar malos entendidos, **pensó que sería mejor hacer una** **llamada** **.**


	16. 15

**"¿No viene hoy tu amigo guapo?"**

**"Kang está ocupado ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo porque no soy tan guapo para ti?** **"**

Cuando la abuela se rió levemente de la broma de Jooheon, _hubo_ _un_ _empañamiento_ _en su sistema respiratorio que le provocó toser otra vez._

Kang había llegado a la habitación del hospital el día anterior y se hizo cargo de la abuela de Jooheon. Le presentó a un doctor especializado, programó la segunda cirugía e incluso entrevistó a un cuidador antes de contratarlo. Aunque Jooheon vive con su abuela, tiene un poco de problemas tratando con los adultos así que, _no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a Kang actuar tan refinado, serio, profesional_ y a la vez, _ser un encanto con la abuela._ Fue aún más sorprendente que se comportara tan lindo como para hacerle pensar que esa faceta no encajaba en absoluto con su tamaño.

Kang fue la primer persona que Joo-heon presento como **su amigo** y, debido a que era bastante bueno hablando, a la abuela pareció gustarle demasiado desde que cruzó el umbral y dijo **"Hola".**

Jooheon ordenó los documentos en la mesita de noche de la habitación del hospital y miró el reloj. Ya eran las **7:45**. Kang, que estaba tomando una conferencia especial, posiblemente seguía adentro del salón tomando notas o grabando las palabras del maestro. _Piensa que sería mejor hablar con él directamente antes de ir a encontrarse con Moochan_ así que, mientras se mentalizaba, frotó ansiosamente la pantalla del teléfono móvil una y otra vez. Si no podía llamarlo, entonces optaría por un mensaje de voz.

_Era hora de elegir una palabra para enviar._

Pero se escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la habitación del hospital y, antes de que dijera que entrara, la puerta se abrió de par en par y mostró una figura completamente inesperada.

**"... ¿Hwang Moo-chan?"**

**"¡Hola abuela! ¿Me recuerdas?"**

Moochan, vestido con un elegante traje, sostenía un ramo que media más que la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras que con la otra agarraba una gran caja de ginseng rojo que parecía venderse al por mayor. Confundido, Jooheon se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que se golpeó las rodillas contra la mesa hasta gemir de dolor, _pero Moochan se acercó rápidamente a su abuela sin perder el tiempo._

**"Abuela Kim** **Koo** **-** **bun** **, corrí al hospital en el mismo taxi que usted, ¿No se acuerda de eso?"**

**"Tú... ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi abuela?"**

**"Te escuché cuando hacías el papeleo."**

Moochan, quien sonrió con una expresión bastante incómoda, vio a Jooheon por un momento y después levantó el ramo y la caja de ginseng rojo mientras se ponía a reír. _Tal vez de un chiste en su cabeza._

**"Toma mucho ginseng rojo, abuela. ¡Eso ayudará a que te mejores en un instante y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo realmente! Los tengo en todo tipo de presentaciones. Bebidas, galletas y esencias también. Por favor, espero pueda comer un montón de todo esto a su gusto mientras yo tomo prestado a su nieto por un ratito nada más. Ya sabe, hay algo urgente que necesito decirle a mi amigo."**

**"¿Quién va a ser amigo de...?"**

Quería gritarle algo como **_"¿Quién sería amigo de un maldito mal nacido como tú?"_** Pero no parecía apropiado hacerlo justo en la habitación del hospital. Cuando vio a Jooheon, quien finalmente logró tragarse sus quejas, Moochan se rió y señaló el reloj. Eran las 8 en punto. Le había prometido reunirse con él a las 8 así que no pudo decir que **no**. 

Jooheon fue sacado por Moochan, quien había decidido sujetarle de la muñeca. _Era una suerte que el cuidador regresara por la noche._


	17. 16

Era una tienda de ropa dirigida por Moochan. Y justo como la marca de grandes almacenes a la que fue la última vez con Kang, no había solamente ropa sino también zapatos y bolsos. Moochan no eligió la ropa que quería, solo hizo un gesto al personal mientras Jooheon miraba a su alrededor, pensando que ir a comprar ropa era realmente extraño y un poco, _como una perdida de su tiempo._ Lo que trajo el empleado a continuación fue una chaqueta beige y pantalones del mismo color que estaban colgados de una percha. No tenía el pasatiempo de mirar la ropa de otras personas, así que lo estoy todo el tiempo con ojos aburridos. Sin embargo, Moochan, quien recibió la ropa del personal, se la pasó directamente a Jooheon.

**"Sal después de cambiarte de ropa".**

**"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Joder, solo por una vez ... Cuando hagas una pregunta, deberías ser un poco más específico. Solo decir** _**" ¿Por qué?"**_ **es algo que no me gusta."** ********

Moochan hizo una expresión grotesca y tragó el resto de sus palabras como si se estuviese pasando el vomito que había llegado hasta la punta de su cuello. Luego agregaron palabras extrañas sobre **"Haz una pregunta larga"** porque al _señorito_ no le gustaba que solo preguntaba **"¿Por qué?"** ¿¡¡Y por qué le interesaba tanto a ese hijo de puta !!? Sin embargo, podría deducir razonablemente que si dijera eso aquí, el ambiente sería aún peor de lo que ya lo era. Jooheon trató de aumentar sus palabras tanto como pudo con una cara temblorosa.

**"... Me pregunto ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme ropa nueva?"**

**"Porque voy a llevarte a un lugar al que no puedes entrar con un uniforme escolar. Cámbiate de ropa rápido y sal. No te lo diré dos veces".**

La sonrisa que le dedicó, **fue feroz** . Aún así, por extraño que esto pareciera, no se veía tan aterrador como lo era antes. 

Jooheon miraba la ropa que le ofrece entregado con una cara completamente en blanco. **"No hay razón para recibir esto de ti ¿No vas a decirme que te lo devuelva oa pedirme que pague intereses?"**

**"¡Oh, esta mierda! ¡Entonces, si tanto te preocupa, puede usarlo cuando ingreses y luego te lo quitas y me lo devuelves! ¡Problema resuelto!"**

**"¿A dónde vamos? Quiero saberlo primero."**

**"A comer. Vamos a ir a comer arroz".**

Le han dicho que los restaurantes muy caros y buenos tienen un código especial de vestimenta _. ¿Estaba hablando de llevarlo a comer un arroz caro?_ Las cejas de Jooheon se juntaron demasiado mientras lo pensaba. Recordó a las azafatas de "8", que siempre chismeaban sobre los clientes que compraban una comida por valor de varios cientos de miles de wones. _¿Hwang Moo-chan quería hacer algo parecido?_

Sacó su ropa, le pidió que se cambiara y que saliera rápidamente, así que se fue directo al vestuario ... Todo se ajustaba muy bien a su figura para ser real. Los pantalones, que se cortaban con fuerza en los tobillos, eran geniales porque estaban hechos de un material bastante bonito. Sin encargó, cuando llegó el tiempo de quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, Jooheon lo dudo por unos segundos largos considerablemente. La camiseta mullida que Kang le compró antes, era bonita, de buena tela y le quedaba muy bien a los pantalones. Cuando salió torpemente, con su uniforme escolar y una camisa que no había utilizado en una mano, vio a Moochan observarlo, sentado frente a él con la cara en blanco. Se estaba preguntando si podía ver que no estaba usando la camiseta que quería, pero su expresión no se volvió feroz sino más bien, _en algo que parecía pura decepción_ . Al contrario de él, los empleados de la tienda llegaron y comenzaron a decirle muchas cosas bonitas: Que su camiseta era de la temporada y que combinaba bien con la chaqueta. Tenía un estilo natural, le dijeron. Tan natural como el agua. Jooheon iba a tomar unos calcetines solamente para presumir un poco, pero al ver la cantidad de ceros escritos en la etiqueta del precio de los calcetines los soltó como si le hubiesen quemado la mano.

**"Ten esto"**

Fueron unos mocasines de cuero marrón los que salieron primero. Los empujó frente a su nariz, los soltó y él los tomó antes de que cayeran al suelo. Lo que lleva puesto ahora son los tenis que le dio Kang así que la mirada se le alternaba entre los mocasines y los tenis y luego se volvió hacia Moochan nuevamente.

**"Yo quiero seguir utilizando estos zapatos".**

No sabe a que tipo de restaurante quiere llevarlo exactamente, pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho. De hecho, no hubo ningún problema al inspeccionarse y, si se concentraba en los detalles que parecían minúsculos a simple vista, hasta podía decir que los tenis que daban dado Kang le daban esa apariencia de **"nuevo rico".** Se los dio porque no eran del tamaño correcto, así que fueron los zapatos que Kang compró originalmente para si mismo. Solo necesita devolver la chaqueta inmediatamente después de comer, cambiarse los pantalones y listo ¡Asunto resuelto!

Después de calcular sus movimientos, Jooheon devolvió los mocasines de cuero al personal y pidió una bolsa de papel para llevar su uniforme escolar. El personal asintió rápidamente y charló con él mientras le ayudaban. La chaqueta y el pantalón que utilizaba eran de un estilo casual, por lo que combinaban muy bien con esos bonitos tenis. **Tenis bajo pedido.** Quien lo atendía era un vendedor nato así que lo descubrió sin siquiera preguntar. Jooheon cerró la boca mientras le escuchaba hablar sobre el tamaño de sus pies como si fuera una novedad o algo por lo que estar agradecido. Moochan todavía lo miraba como lo estaba haciendo al inicio.

Jooheon, que pensó que iban a comer ahora porque ya se había cambiado de ropa, **se equivocó.** Moochan lo empujó ahora a un edificio que no tenía un letrero adecuado y que estaba justo al lado de la tienda de ropa. En el interior, incluso llegó a pensar que este era algo así como un restaurante, pero no había mesas o personas, solo sillas y un gran espejo en la pared. Tan pronto como lo sentaron en una de las sillas, un par de personas se aferraron a Jooheon como si fueran abejas atraídas por la miel que no sabía que llevaba encima. No podía abrir los ojos correctamente debido a la bata blanca envuelta alrededor de su cuello ya los rociadores que le apuntaban por todos lados. No obstante, después de que pasó un time considerable y abrió los ojos a las palabras **"Se acabó"** , descubrió horrorizado que su cabello lacio se había convertido en algo esponjoso. ¡Era como el pelo de un perro!

**"¿Qué es esto ...?"**

**"Está fijado con cera, ¡Así que no lo toques!"**

Tan pronto como movió su mano, el hombre que arregló el cabello de Jooheon hace unos instantes gritó como si sus acciones fueron realmente inconcebibles y luego, _le dio un manotazo._ Con una mano punzante de dolor, se miró en silencio en el espejo un buen rato hasta intentar dejar de sentir terror. Originalmente su pelo era fino, pero ahora de verdad parecía el pelaje de un animal porque flotaba y tenía una forma raída. Su cara cambió en una mueca extraña al descubrir que hasta sus labios brillaban como si tuvieran brillitos.

**"... ¿A qué tipo de restaurante vamos a ir?"**

Después de murmurar esta pregunta, se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano una y otra vez hasta que escuchó el breve grito del empleado. Llegó corriendo y sostuvo la barbilla de Jooheon nuevamente en lo alto. Era la primera vez que un extraño le agarraba de la cara con tanta confianza, así que estaba confundido y lo miró mientras comenzaba a parpadear un montón de veces. El hombre frotó algo sobre los labios de Jooheon, con un palito.

**"Es un bálsamo labial de color melocotón. Si lo frotas, se esparce y se ve extraño, así que no lo hagas".**

Jooheon respondió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza mientras todavía le sostenían la barbilla en lo alto. Moochan, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá detrás de él, hurgando en revistas, se levantó y se acercó a él para mirar **la obra terminada** . Cuando el empleado se fue, esta vez miró al joven, quien le giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la derecha, se rió un poco y después golpeó suavemente su mejilla igual a si le estuviese dando el "visto bueno". Un movimiento que le hizo pensar **"Definitivamente soy un perro".**

**"Está bien, ahora ya pareces un niño rico".**

**¿Está felicitándome por parecer hijo de una concubina rica? "**

La cara de Jooheon estaba sutilmente distorsionada, pero a Moochan no le importaba que lo estaba o no. Agarró su muñeca y lo sacó de la tienda antes de que comenzara a arruinar su nuevo look con alguno de sus torpes movimientos de manos.

Cuando Jooheon perdió su centro y fue arrastrado de esa manera, inmediatamente después descubrió como le abrían la puerta del asiento trasero del sedán estacionado frente a la tienda. Terminó allí, arreglado como una muñequita y sentado en el auto junto a Moochan. Todavía no podía averiguar cuál era el dichoso destino así que comenzó voltear para todos lados hasta que finalmente sacó la cabeza fuera de la ventana. Mientras lo hacía y apretaba los labios, recordó que ni en la primera tienda ni en la segunda pudo ver a Moochan pagando por los servicios así que se preguntó, **si tal vez todo era suyo.** Y si ese era el caso, entonces, es posible que vuelva a hablar tonterías sobre el pago de intereses. Hwang Moo-chan era el tipo que no pasaba nada por alto.

**"... Si no te pedi que lo compraras, es un regalo, por lo que no tengo que devolverlo. De lo contrario puedo proceder legalmente."**

**"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"**

Le preocupaba que Moochan pagara la factura del hospital de la abuela de todas maneras, así que buscó en internet y lo encontró: En el contenido de respuestas legales, encontró muchas palabras difíciles que nunca había visto en su vida así que solo recordó la oración **" Proceder legalmente "** y la utilizó contra él. Después de todo, para Jooheon, _Moochan no era un tipo muy inteligente._ Es decir, él no estudiaba mucho porque tenía que encontrar la forma de vivir, pero Moochan no era para nada así, solo no tenía cerebro dentro de la cabeza. De Todas Maneras, AUNQUE algo Pasara o no, Despues De Que View the article decia Que **"No Tenia Que Devolver el dinero legalmente"** se sintio Mucho Más Cómodo y se Aferro un su nueva palabra favorita.  
El automóvil pronto entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas y bajar al sótano profundo, el sedán se detuvo frente a un lugar que parecía un ascensor solo para invitados. Jooheon salió del auto y miró alrededor del estacionamiento. No sabía el nombre exacto de las marcas, pero había muchos autos que parecían no ser domésticos con solo mirar la forma. _¿Cómo sería el restaurante si esto ya era así?_ No podía levantarse fácilmente porque estaba muy ansioso por eso, pero Moochan empujó su espalda y lo metió en el ascensor. El interior de la pequeña cajita era tan brillante que incluso podía ver su propia cara y el resto de su cuerpo. Era hora de cerrar los labios y mirar el piso que se elevaba lentamente abajo de él.

**"Mírate, tu cabello parece el de un perro".**

**"..."**

**"Bueno pero ... De un perro con pedigrí".**

**"..."**

_Quería decirle que él era una mierda._

El ascensor, con un tono que finalmente parecía así como _música clásica_ , había anunciado su llegada y la puerta se abrió con bastante lentitud. **Moochan sostuvo la muñeca de Jooheon antes de que saliera** , luego extendió el resto del brazo y presionó el botón de cierre. Solo había dos hombres en un cubículo cerrado que no se movía. Solamente dos respiraciones ... Jooheon tropezó y dio un paso para atrás, pero no pudo encontrar la manera de liberarse de él.

**"Puedo ver ... La manera en la que el aire se pone todo tenso alrededor de Lee Kang y de ti".**

**"What...?"**

**"Sí, era algo que tenía muchas** **ganas de preguntar desde hace algún tiempo. Cuando te veo, y luego miro a ese idiota de Kang, se siente como si quisieran comerse mutuamente. ¿Estoy ...? ¿Estoy equivocado?"**

Los labios de Moochan se abrieron como una serpiente y luego, una risa extraña salió de allí **"¿Están saliendo?"** Y aunque pensó que no valía la pena caso, Jooheon contuvo la respiración sin que se diera cuenta de que lo hacía así.

**"¿Por qué ... El aire a nuestro alrededor no se se siente de esa manera? ¿Por qué no solamente me ahorras este sufrimiento e intentas algo conmigo por lo menos una vez ¿Qué crees que será diferente? Digo, yo también soy un hombre ".**

De manera aterradora, como para ponerle mayor peso a sus palabras, Moochan empujó a Jooheon contra la puerta del ascensor. Su rostro se acercó demasiado al suyo y luego **¡Bam!** Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe hasta hacerlo tambalear. Moochan había presionado el botón de apertura, pero todavía sostenía la muñeca de Jooheon. En su oído, que sigue casi pegado al cuerpo del hombre, comenzó a escucharse una música vibrante. Se sintió como si estuviera sonando desde el piso hasta el techo, igual a si lo hubiesen encendido hasta el máximo. _¿Realmente esta fue una invitación a comer?_ Con una mano tapándose los oídos, frunció el ceño y volteó la cabeza solo para ver a varios hombres altos y llenos de músculos pararse detrás de él. Hicieron una reverencia a Moochan en ángulo recto y lo saludaron con las manos después, luego empujaron con fuerza, en algún lugar que parecía una pared y entonces, como una puerta giratoria, la pared giró y le llegó de golpe la música que zumbaba en un ritmo descoordinado. Moochan arrastró a Jooheon hacía allí.

**"¿Dónde estamos? Oye ¿Dónde estamos y de qué demonios estabas hablando hace un momento?"**

Gritó y preguntó, pero Moochan solo se estaba riendo. _Parecía que apenas y lo podía escuchar._ A diferencia del exterior, donde el sol aún no se había ocultado, el interior oscuro brillaba intensamente con una iluminación psicodélica que giraba hacia todas direcciones. Era increíblemente confuso y deslumbrante, no era sofocante porque la altura del piso era la adecuada, pero el espacio estaba dividido como la colonia de una hormiga y pronto perdió el sentido de la orientación. Las escaleras daban vueltas y vueltas y el pasillo estrecho y el espacio abierto más amplio aparecieron y desaparecieron repetidamente. Parece abarrotado, pero también había cuartos especiales en donde había unas cinco o seis personas sentadas juntas en un sillón circular. De alguna manera, _su estómago comenzó a sentirse tan extraño que Jooheon tuvo que sostenerlo._

**"... Quiero salir".**

Trató de quitárselo de encima aplicando fuerza a la muñeca que lo sostenía, pero eso solo provocó que su piel comenzara a doler debido a ese fuerte agarre. Con la boca cerrada, frunció el ceño y se agitó de un lado para el otro mientras el rostro de Moochan se acercaba solamente para decir en su oído: _**"Te llevaré con tu amado Lee Kang entonces".**_

**"¿Ah?"**

Kang estaba en la academia ahora mismo así que era ridículo ... Pero entonces Jooheon comenzó a tener miedo sobre eso y recordó tardíamente que no pudo contactar a Kang para hablarle de Moochan. **Y si lo que decía resultaba ser cierto ...**  
Aunque dio un paso atrás e intentó alejarse otra vez, Moochan no liberó la fuerza de su mano en absoluto. En realidad, se hizo tan potente que Jooheon no pudo soportar hasta el final y fue arrastrado tanto como se le dio la gana. Ya que duele como si su muñeca se estaba rompiendo a la mitad, no le quedó más que obedecer mientras se mordía los labios y sollozaba en un estado de impotencia realmente aterrador ...

El lugar al que llegaron era mucho más amplio y lujoso que las otras habitaciones por las que han pasado, más brillantes y más calientes también. Además de la iluminación psicodélica, se desbordó una luz azul, como un acuario. Gradualmente, los ojos de Jooheon se agrandaron cuando la vista de una cueva al final del pasillo entró en sus ojos. No era una luz que parecía la de un acuario, sino un acuario real. Toda la pared de un lado era una enorme pecera, por lo que la luz azul se reflejaba hermosamente haciendo olas ... Y en medio de la cueva azul, estaba **Kang.** Como si estaba cansado, se estaba cubriendo los ojos con las manos mientras dejaba los labios entrecerrados. No podía ver bien su rostro, pero si que era capaz de reconocerlo de un solo vistazo ... _Jooheon ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Moochan había desaparecido._ Debido al enorme acuario que parecía haber sido cortado directamente del océano, incluso el gran sofá en el que Kang estaba sentado parecía un pequeño submarino listo para sumergirse. Era como si las plantas acuáticas se precipitaran hacia él para abrazarlo. **Seis, siete** , no, **nueve** . _Jooheon contó el número de personas que estaban a su lado._ Las proporciones de sexos de hombres y mujeres eran las mismas y sí, probablemente todo el mundo era un Omega. Algunos estaban arrodillados como si lo estuvieran adorando mientras que otros caían bajo sus pies y gateaban para luego subir y oprimirse contra su estómago. Era, _como una imagen de esas que aparecían en los libros de arte_ o tal vez, _como esas pinturas que colocaban en las iglesias._ No podía escuchar nada de lo que estaba diciendo debido a la música fuerte, pero simplemente parecían estar resoplando. Sus ojos, sus labios silenciosos moviéndose, todos parecían demasiado alcoholizados o drogados como para tantear bajo los pies de Kang y lamerle la ropa ... Fue un gesto de anhelo. **Incluso él tuvo sed por alguna razón.**

Jooheon, como poseído, se acercó un paso.

En ese momento, Kang, que aún cubría sus ojos con sus manos, levantó la cabeza. Con la mano que cubría sus ojos, presionó su frente un par de veces y la masajeó, luego abrió los ojos hasta el máximo. La luz azul del acuario se reflejó hasta hacer que sus pupilas parecieran increíblemente azules. Jooheon, mirándolo con atención, se dio cuenta tardíamente de que no debería estar haciendo eso. ¡Ni siquiera tenía que estar allí para empezar! Afortunadamente, la mirada de Kang estaba dirigida hacia un lugar distinto al pasillo donde estaba Jooheon ... Era hora de retroceder lentamente así que, cuando la mirada de Kang, mirando hacia un punto inexacto de la cueva con una mirada molesta finalmente se volvió en la dirección de Jooheon, **él se cubrió la boca y salió corriendo** _¿Cuántos pasillos y cuevas ha pasado ya?_ Su respiración corrió hasta su barbilla y en un momento dado ya estaba completamente desorientado. No podía tener una idea clara de hacía donde iba o en que dirección estaba la puerta e incluso, tuvo que alejar un montón de veces a los hombres que sostenían su brazo y le pedían jugar con él. Jooheon se paró cerca de la pared, se quitó el sudor de la frente y, cuando sus pensamientos finalmente se aclararon, pensó que quizás esta era la **"reunión"** de la que Moochan habló antes. Era, justo como pasaba en "8". Es decir, allí tenían un salón para la gente común y un lugar donde la gente de clase alta iba para tener sexo. _Parecía que el proxeneta más exitoso de Corea finalmente pudo intervenir en el juego y meter a Kang en él._

**"Hola, te ves bonito. ¿Quieres pasar el rato juntos?"**

Jooheon inmediatamente un gran peso cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Después de eso, fue sorprendido por una voz desconocida que le susurraba justo en el oído. Cuando Jooheon, que había estado apoyado en la pared todo este tiempo, actuó como el borracho no pudo controlar y caiga con un golpe sordo contra el suelo, Jooheon se alejó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor de un modo terriblemente frenético. Si no ves la puerta, al menos necesitas un espacio para sentarse y organizar sus ideas para escapar. _Cuando puso los ojos en blanco, una luz fluorescente brillante se encendió a través del fondo psicodélico_ . Era un baño. La puerta estaba abierta y la luz del foco no se había extinguido por completo, como si alguien hubiera salido recientemente.

Jooheon fue en esa dirección.

**"De acuerdo ..."**

El baño era considerablemente más ancho que lo que se veía desde la distancia. Eran dos compartimentos a excepción del urinario exterior, pero la puerta estaba cerrada en un lado, lo que le indicaba que había alguien justo allí. Aún así, por la cantidad de insonorización que estaba ocupado en la construcción de ese lugar, parecía que el sonido de la música fuerte que sacudía su cerebro se había reducido considerablemente hasta el punto en que ya era consiente de sus respiraciones. Al entrar en el compartimento y bajar la tapa del inodoro, Jooheon, que se sentó sobre él, comenzó a sentir una inmensa cantidad de sudor en la frente y la nuca. Se frotó con la mano hasta que salió un suspiro que no controló. No podía entender lo que estaba esperando Moochan como para ponerlo en una situación como esta. Llevarlo con Lee Kang _¿Pensó que se decepcionaría al ver a Kang en un lugar como este?_ En primer lugar, fue por culpa suya que Kang dijo que iría a la reunión. _¿Por qué estaría decepcionado?_ En un instante, la enfermedad apareció y Jooheon comenzó a tener dolor de estómago. Algo punzante que incluso ardió en su interior ... Y luego, **solo escuchó un ruido sordo.** Algo duro golpeó la pared del baño y toda la división tembló a tal extremo que Jooheon se sorprendió. Levantó su cuerpo y agudizó un poco más la oreja ... Parecía haber un problema en el siguiente compartimento. _¿Se cayó al suelo una persona borracha?_

**"Joder, ¿Por qué te escondes en el baño? De todos modos, no puedes utilizar los pies."**

**"No ... Yo no ..."**

Había tres voces susurrando entre ellos ... Jooheon se sorprendió tanto que cerró la boca y se hizo incluso un poco más pequeño en su lugar.

**"¿Eres realmente la mujer que trajo Lee Kang? Te ves demasiado común y aún así, allá vas. Siguiéndolo por todos lados como una verdadera perra".**

Después de escuchar sus palabras, Jooheon logró tragarse el suspiro que estaba tratando de salir de su boca por alguna razón _¿Por qué hablan de una mujer? ¿Alguien estaba con Kang?_ Cuando lo pensó, que existía la posibilidad de que fuera una novia o acompañante, su estómago se estremeció como si se estuviera enfermando de nuevo.  
En el espacio abierto de las escaleras, Jooheon y Kang acordaron que tenían una relación más especial que la de ningún otro ... _Pero eso no significaba que tuviera derecho a evitar que Kang conociera a otras personas_. Siempre fue solo un Beta pobre y de un patético aspecto al que ayudó ... Y Kang era prácticamente la envidia de todo el mundo, un hombre rico y además, un Alfa dominante. Al menos, si Jooheon hubiera sido Omega, podría haber sido un poco más codicioso con él y reclamarlo como suyo ... Sin embargo, Jooheon era un Beta que no podía hacer nada de lo que se le venía a la cabeza sin fracasar en el intento. Era una idea demasiado egoísta pensar que solo tenía que mirarlo a él. Era una estupidez y cuanto más lo pensaba, más incómodo se sintió al respecto. Entonces, de repente la sensación de náuseas le pegó en el pecho y lo obligó a inclinarse. Respiró profundamente una vez y otra vez y se las arregló para soportar las náuseas, Jooheon empujó con cuidado la puerta entreabierta un poco más ... De todos modos, ni siquiera sabía quién era por lo que,

**"No ... Uh. Para."**

**"Oh, vamos. ¿Cómo vienes a una fiesta así con pantalones iguales a estos? Tan difíciles."**

**"Por favor..."**

**"¿Lo rompo? Tengo un cuchillo".**

**"No, solamente hay que bajarlo un poquito".**

La voz de la mujer fue rápidamente enterrada y no se pudo escuchar bien mientras se reían entre ellos como si fuera algo realmente _divertido_ y _genial_ . La voz de ella, escuchada brevemente, era muy pequeña, fina y débil pero, aún así, estaba claro que estaba expresando su rechazo a la situación. **Se escuchaba como Hannah** , y eso lo asustó tanto que incluso se puso a temblar. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta con tan pocas palabras que no se escucharon bien pero, aún así, _Jooheon no pudo moverse para seguir con su huída._ Hannah no estaba muy feliz la última vez. Llegó al café por su cuenta, estaba demasiado triste por la situación de Kang pero tenía una tendencia egoísta a no mirar a su alrededor más de lo absolutamente necesario. **Había una esquina de ella que le recordaba a Hee-ju ...**

Abrió la puerta del baño de madera contrachapada y cerró los ojos. No importaba cuanto lo pensara, este es un comportamiento irracional y terriblemente estúpido. Sin embargo, después de pensar en Hee-ju, no pudo detenerse ni un segundo más. Jooheon se sostuvo del fregadero y respiró profundamente sin hacer ruido. Luego, después de un tiempo, se acercó lentamente al compartimiento cerrado y llamó a la puerta.

**"Hannah, Hannah, hermana, ¿Estás aquí? Abre la puerta."**

El sonido de risitas que se filtraba fuera del compartimiento se detuvo finalmente. Jooheon no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia como para esperar otra vez así que agarró el pomo y lo sacudió repetidas veces. Es gracioso, pero en estos casos, fingir ser un hermano es lo más útil para llevársela de allí. Jooheon sabía bien que así sería porque este era uno de los pocos conocimientos útiles que aprendió en "8".  
Por lo tanto, mientras tiraba del pomo de la puerta con fuerza y lo agitaba de un lado para otro, pudo escuchar el sonido de un cierre y luego un nuevo gemido. Jooheon levantó la pierna en alto y la azotó contra la madera hasta hacer que se abriera en un fuerte impulso. _Echó un vistazo rápido al interior:_ A diferencia del compartimiento en el que entró, donde solo había un inodoro, este cubículo era espacioso y tenía un lavabo separado. Había un letrero que decía **unisex** en la parte exterior del baño, pero parecía que este compartimento era únicamente para las mujeres. Jooheon miró el rostro de la chica, inconscientemente esparcido en el inodoro. **Realmente era Hannah.**

**"Soy su hermano, ¿pueden apartarse?"**

Sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a Hannah. No, _trató de abrazarla,_ pero el cuerpo de la chica, caído y frágil, era muy pesado a pesar de que era una mujer mucho más pequeña que él. Era hora de intentar despertar a Hannah, quien apenas se tragó el sonido de una arqueada y luego se sentó en el inodoro para abrazarse a él. Lo miró, como si no pudiera enfocar en absoluto.

**"¿Quién eres?"**

**"Soy tu hermano. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

**"¡Oh, Hola Oppa!"**

_El sudor corría por su piel mientras hablaba_ . Cuando trabajaba en "8", había personas que se quejaban con la anfitriona casi todos los días así que, siempre que eso pasaba, el personal de seguridad venía y decía que era **un primo** , **un hermano** o **un padre** y que si lo dejaban en paz, se retirarían sin hacer más alboroto. Ahora, cuando lo piensa mejor, tal vez no fue porque se auto nombraran familiares, _sino porque el personal de seguridad siempre estaba conformado por hombres altos y con muchos músculos._ Él definitivamente no era de esa manera así que puso los ojos en blanco y tragó saliva. Los dos tipos que estaban frente a él no daban miedo. Ambos eran pequeños, **demasiado pequeños** e incluso era algo ridículo porque utilizaban ropa con patrones ruidosos y descoordinados. Si vinieron a la "reunión", es porque de ser niños de casa con padres ricos pero _¿Por qué su ropa es tan mala entonces?_

Sin embargo ,, eran dos y él llevaba a una chica inconsciente en los brazos. Sería bueno terminar la situación lo mejor posible: **"Si se hace más tarde, Kang se enojará. Kang me pidió que fuera a buscar a Hannah".** Y la forma más sencilla de hacerlo es tomando prestada la autoridad de personas más importantes que él.

Dio un paso adelante, fingiendo ser lo más natural posible y mientras Hannah se arrastraba cansada y completamente perdida, los chicos que lo estaban estado bloqueando se alejaron y dieron un paso para atrás. Por supuesto, al ver que el nombre de Kang los había hecho actuar de una forma cobarde, _entendió que suposición no se había equivocado_ . Tenía que salir de este lugar rápidamente, pero no podía acelerarlo debido a la posición en que se encontraban ahora su cuerpo. Jooheon afiló los dientes y fortaleció el brazo que estaba sosteniendo a Hannah.

**"¿De verdad conoces a Lee Kang? Tu cara es una que nunca había visto antes".**

Los ojos sospechosos del hombre se derramaron sobre él y el resentimiento surgió incluso en medio de una situación tan sensible. Al menos, **confiaba en que se encontró más cerca de Kang que los muchachos que estaban frente a él ...**

En ese momento, un tono familiar salió del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Era un tono agradable, _pero su corazón comenzó a temblar._ Jooheon buscó a tientas su bolsillo con una mano y sacó su teléfono para mostrar el cristal líquido frente a los chicos que se interponían todavía en su camino.

**"Miren esto. Me está llamando porque voy tarde. ¿Puedo salir de aquí ahora?"**

No contestó el teléfono, por supuesto, pero la información de la persona que llamaba era obvia. _Kang, y un corazón centelleando con su cara._ Estaba agradecido con Kang por llamarlo en el momento perfecto, pero su boca estaba seca debido a la ansiedad. **Solo esperaba que no estuviera llamando porque supiera que él estaba allí.**  
Con su rostro absolutamente palido, salió del baño, cargando a Hannah y aventando despreocupadamente a los dos hombres que estaban todavía mirándolo como imbéciles. El sonido de la música, que era terriblemente fuerte, paralizó los oídos de Jooheon, quien acostó a Hannah en el sofá largo más cercano. Solo entonces pudo ver su figura correctamente: Los pantalones tenían media cremallera abajo y su blusa hacía que se le notaran los senos. Por suerte estaba usando su ropa interior correctamente, aunque era bastante pequeña. Para ponerle correctamente el pantalón tuvo que tocar su cuerpo y al final, ya que no quería tener un malentendido inútil, Jooheon se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre la espalda.

 **Ahora la pregunta importante era cómo salir de esta casa de hormigas** . Hannah, que está inconsciente, no puede ser de mucha ayuda y Moochan, que lo ha arrastrado hasta ese lugar, lo dejó completamente solo y sin un medio de transporte. Si le hablara a Kang ... Jooheon tragó saliva _. Si fuera con Kang definitivamente lo sacaría de allí rápidamente_ , pero el problema era lo que ocurriría justo después de eso. No había excusa que poner por haber venido hasta allí así que, al final, Jooheon pensó que tenía que dejar ese lugar por cuenta propia.

Tan pronto como pudo, con una carga llamada Hannan en su espalda, miró a su alrededor mientras movía la cabeza hacia atrás para ver si nadie lo seguía. **Demonios** , su psique está vuelto loco. No podía ver bien debido a la iluminación extraña ya su visión terriblemente borrosa y sin embargo, después de un rato de andar sin detenerse, _una luz verde brillante le llamó la atención._ A diferencia de otras luces que cambian constantemente de lugar, esa luz verde permanecía en el mismo sitio y colgaba en la parte superior por lo que era difícil verla bien. Jooheon leyó el alfabeto escrito en luz verde con sus ojos entrecerrados. No importaba lo poco que supiera sobre inglés, entendía lo que eso significaba.

**[SALIDA.]**

Intentó que Hannah se parara por su cuenta y le puso la chaqueta sobre el hombro. Envolvió su cintura con fuerza, también sus hombros y luego hizo que se apoyara contra él. Era una postura que alguien vería como **"de amantes"** pero no podía permitirse pensar en ello esta vez.  
Sosteniendo a Hannah, se movió lentamente hacia la salida de emergencia ... Aunque no estaba demasiado lejos, se sintió nervioso y sudoroso. Su mano envuelta alrededor de Hannah seguía resbalando y resbalando así que la abrazó un poco más firmemente. Al final, cuando llegó a la salida de emergencia y empujó con lentitud la pesada puerta de hierro, sintió una brisa fresca que le permitió respirar libremente por primera vez desde que fue arrastrado al interior. Luego se sintió aliviado y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. Empujó primero a Hannah hacía la salida de emergencia, _pero entonces alguien la agarró por el hombro por detrás y la empujó de nuevo hacía adentro_ . Miró para esa dirección con asombro, pero al contrario de ella Jooheon fue empujado hacia la salida de emergencia antes de caer al suelo.

**"Qué...?"**

**"¿Jooheon?**

_Un hombre apareció lentamente en su campo de visión y bloqueó la puerta_ . Tenía un teléfono celular en una mano y una maleta justo en la otra. Jooheon se dio cuenta tardíamente de que el tono de llamada seguía sonando desde el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. En el interior parecía que no podía escucharlo en absoluto debido al fuerte sonido de la música, pero en ese lugar era bastante diferente. Sin embargo, Jooheon ni siquiera podía pensar en sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo cuando tenía que mirar directo a Kang.

**"Yo..."**

**"¿Como llegaste aqui?"**

Incluso con el sonido de la música dentro de la puerta de hierro, se sintió como si pudiera escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón en la cabeza. Aparentemente le estaba hablando en un tono muy amistoso, como de costumbre, pero sus manos estaban temblando tan rápido como lo hacía su mandíbula. Frente a Jooheon, que pudo sentarse en una banquita, Kang se sentó también. Luego se Inclinó y agarró la punta de la barbilla de Jooheon para revisarlo con detenimiento. Igual a si buscara algo importante.

**"Y estás con esa Omega otra vez".**

Kang subió lentamente la mano y se frotó la cara como si estuviese tratando de mantener la compostura. Jooheon no pudo decir nada mientras lo miraba con atención, todavía frotando su rostro para luego hacer lo mismo con su boca ... Jooheon contuvo la respiración mordiéndose el labio inferior con bastante fuerza. Por alguna razón, duele como si el interior se estaba retorciendo, por lo que era difícil incluso enderezar su espalda correctamente.

**"Salgamos primero".**

Kang, que se puso de pie primero, se acercó a Jooheon. Le dolía el estómago hasta el punto en que le faltaba el aire, pero después de morder sus labios con los molares, lo soportó valientemente y pudo tomarle de la mano para levantarse de su asiento. Kang miró la mano de Jooheon en su mano por un momento y luego entrelazó sus dedos. Sin embargo, Jooheon, que había dado unos pasos conducido por Kang hacia las escaleras, miró hacia atrás una última vez y se agarró de la barandilla.

**"Oye, no podemos dejar a Hannah".**

Kang, que se encuentran unos pocos pasos de él, siguió la mirada de Joo-heon hasta detenerse en ella. A pesar de que cayó pesadamente contra el asiento, Hannah no pudo despertar en absoluto y todavía estaba en la mañana postura, acostada como un maniquí. Jooheon mordió repetidamente el interior de sus mejillas y luego soltó sus labios con ansiedad. Era natural que Kang se enojara porque estaba en un lugar extraño días después de que le dijo que no debería volver a juntarse con Moochan ¡Pero eso no significaba que pudiera desquitarse con otra persona y dejarla tirada así!

**"No puedes dejar a una niña en este lugar. ¿Y si le pasa algo?"**

**"Exacto. Es un lugar donde puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¿No viniste aquí conociendo eso tan bien?**

**"No lo sabía ..."**

**"¿Bueno? ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?"**

Cuanto más hablaba, más parecía caer en el pantano. Jooheon se mordió los labios como si pudieran estar hechos de chicle y después tragó saliva. _Todo esto fue por Hwang Moo-chan, pero no podía decirlo frente a él porque no quería más odio._ Al final, fue él quien violó la advertencia de Kang y luego le mintió.

**"Eso es… "**

La idea de que sería mejor no decir nada fue una decisión egoísta con la que no se siente muy satisfecho. Pero ahora, aunque lo lamentaba, no había nada que hacer ni que decir al respecto. Jooheon ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos de Kang correctamente, por lo que no notó que tipo de expresión estaba haciendo.

**"De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí".**

**"Pero, Hannah"**

**"¡Ahora! Yo llamaré a alguien para que se ocupe de eso así que por favor, salgamos. Por favor."**

**"..."**

Sus manos temblaban suavemente. Jooheon arranca hacia atrás por un momento, pero no pudo superar la voz tan fría de Kang y comenzó a seguirlo por las escaleras. Él confía mucho en Kang de todos modos, así que si dice que llamará a alguien para que se haga cargo de Hannah, entonces creía en él. Considerando lo que le pasó hace un tiempo era absurdo dejarla así, pero Jooheon no tenía otra opción.

No sabía cuántos pisos estaban bajando pero mientras pasaba varias puertas de hierro y pasillos que se veían exactamente iguales, encontraron un hermoso vestíbulo. Era un lugar diferente de la entrada por donde había entrado con Moochan. Por supuesto, _Kang lo estaba arrastrado como una muñeca y no le dio nada de tiempo para apreciar el lugar._ Llegaron a un sedán y luego, la mano del hombre abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y casi aventó a Jooheon al interior. No podía quejarse, así que cerró la boca y entró como un niño obediente. Luego, Kang subió, cerró la puerta y el coche arrancó ... Jooheon miró para el otro lado. El conductor, que no estaba al tanto del ambiente, estaba viendo sus caras con la suficiente atención como para ni siquiera encender el radio. Kang giró la cabeza para ver en dirección a la ventana mientras se sostenía la barbilla con una mano así que no miró hacia Jooheon ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, _su mano todavía estaba fuertemente entrelazada con Jooheon_. Lo estaba agarrando con fuerza así que incluso sentí como palpitaba. Mirándolo, era una sensación extraña que era a la vez tranquilizadora ... El coche se dirigió al frente del apartamento de Kang así que cuando se detuvo frente al ascensor, en el estacionamiento subterráneo, el hombre se bajó en silencio y Jooheon no tuvo más alternativa que seguirlo también. Había mirado el reloj dentro del auto. Eran más de las 10 de la noche y era hora de volver al hospital, _pero sintió que no tenía el derecho de decir eso_ . Tomó el ascensor con Kang, pero él no dijo nada hasta que abrió la cerradura de la puerta y entró en la casa. Jooheon, que lo siguió como un perrito regañado, cerró lentamente la puerta y volteó para mirarlo.

_Y entonces Kang empujó a Jooheon hacia la pared._

**"Ugh ..."**

Su espalda golpeó con fuerza así que sintió un hormigueo en la espalda. No pudo gemir en voz alta porque estaba cubierto en sus brazos, bañado con una luz tenue y encerrado por la pared. Poco después, incluso las luces tenues se apagaron y la habitación se sumergió en la completa oscuridad ... No pudo ver que tipo de rostro tenía el hombre y sin embargo, incluso si la luz estaba encendida o el sol estuviese en lo más alto, no habría tenido el coraje de verlo a los ojos. Incluso ahora, Jooheon estaba contando los patrones en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y la respiración atrapada en su pecho.

**"Te dije claramente, que dejaras de hacer cosas imprudentes."**

**"..."**

**"¿¡Entonces qué diablos te pasa!?"**

Su puño golpeó la pared junto a la cara de Jooheon así que consiguió hacer que se encogiera de hombros. Jooheon, asustado, abrió la boca con cuidado mientras seguía mirando al suelo con la cabeza gacha.

**"... Realmente, realmente no sabía que algo como esto pasaría. No fui porque quisiera ir. Hwang Moo-chan dijo ... Que tenía que pagarle por ayudar a mi abuela cuando se cayó. Lo hice por eso así que .. . "**

**"¿Crees que eso tiene sentido? Por Dios ¿Qué no puedes pensar?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Creíste que ese tipo había decidido cambiar su actitud de la noche a la mañana? ¡Me engañaste al ser engañado por esa mierda!"**

**"Yo no engañé a Kang ..."**

**"Si no es un engaño, ¿Entonces qué diablos es?"**

El sonido de sus gritos mientras rechinaba los dientes hizo que le doliera el estómago una vez más. Como un tirón ... Tanto así que toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció gotear hasta las plantas de sus pies. Jooheon se quitó el sudor de la frente con la mano temblorosa. _Delante de Kang, se sintió como un pecador sin excusas ..._ Y sin embargo, como le había dicho, nunca intentó engañarlo en ningún sentido. ¡Tenía que decirle eso! Pero sus pensamientos y palabras no eran para nada tranquilos.

**"Hwang Moo-chan dijo que íbamos a comer."**

**"¿Y por qué aceptaste ir? Siempre puedes ir a comer conmigo."**

**"Yo..."**

**"Sí, puede que no fuera gran cosa para ti, pero no puedes hacerme eso. ¡No deberías!"**

**"..."**

**"Solo porque me gustas, crees que soy estúpido ¿Él vino por ti o lo estás mirando en secreto?"**

**"No, no es así ..."**

Kang quitó la mano de la pared pero la used para envolverle el cuello y luego, levantar la punta de su barbilla hasta muy arriba. No podía hablar, ni respirar correctamente debido a la mano que presionó su garganta y sin embargo, solo después de que se vio obligado a elevar la cabeza, Jooheon jadeó y miró directo a los ojos negros de Kang. Su rostro palido hacer ver luces brillando frente a él.

 **"¿Crees que fue fácil para mi vivir con la idea de lo que habías hecho? Y sin embargo, aunque no pude enterrarlo** , **no me importaron las cosas sucias y desordenadas que hiciste porque yo estaba bien con la pura idea de que de todas maneras , eras tú.** **Pero, ¿Por qué lo sigues trayendo al presente? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de hacer esas cosas? "**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

La cara de Kang, que estaba derramando un sonido desconocido, de repente se acercó y le obstruyó la boca. _Fue un acto duro y violento como para nombrarlo_ ** _beso_** . Todavía era difícil respirar adecuadamente cuando sus dedos le cerraban el cuello con tantas ganas y si trataba de respirar, en el momento en que apenas abría boca, se tragaba sus labios de nuevo como si ese fuera parte de su plan. En algún momento, incluso se preguntó si podía sentir sus lágrimas y luego, el sabor del hierro mezclado con la saliva lo inundó hasta que quiso vomitar. Jooheon estaba muy asustado, así que lo golpeó. Lo golpeó con el puño constantemente porque no podía empujar su hombro, _pero no le fue posible escapar debido a la abrumadora diferencia de fuerza._ Más tarde, solo estaba allí. Indefenso y sosteniendo los brazos de Kang para que al menos dejara de ahorcarlo. Seguía sin aliento, así que no fue hasta el momento en que el frente de sus ojos se nubló, que Kang se fue cayendo lentamente y pudo ver sangre manchando la comisura de su boca. Probablemente, si su apariencia era terrible, _entonces la suya era considerablemente peor_ .

Kang le dejó respirar tan de golpe que incluso tosió.

Inclinó la espalda y escupió, como si vomitara toda su saliva. Le costaba enderezar la espalda debido al dolor abdominal que no había sido debido a la asfixia ... Jooheon respiró hondo y luego, Kang levantó su cuerpo sin previo aviso. No fue un gesto suave, sino un movimiento que pareció bastante rudo para poder soportarlo. Le dolía el estómago y finalmente su cabeza comenzó a dar demasiadas vueltas como para hacer sentir que podía desmayarse. Jooheon se colgó silenciosamente del cuerpo de Kang y se dejó manipular hasta que lo arrojó a la cama ... El colchón de Kang era más duro que esponjoso. Pensó que las camas caras eran mullidas, pero de hecho, era tan dura que incluso hizo que le punzara la espalda. De repente recordó haber escuchado la historia de Kang en la escuela. _Cuando le dijo que era dura como un ladrillo._  
Deseo decir algo más en su defensa, pero le dolía terriblemente el estómago. Ni siquiera podía arrastrarse y sus ojos estaban comenzando a ponerse negros. Rodó y se abrazó el vientre sin darse cuenta de eso, _pero una sombra cayó sobre él en un instante ..._ Kang subió, lo fun y lamió su pabellón auricular mientras hacía que finalmente terminara boca arriba.

**"Kang ... Para."**

**"Si te vas a vender, entonces hazlo conmigo ¿Crees que hay alguien que pueda pagarte tanto como yo?"**

No era tan estúpido como para no saber a que se refería así que un sentimiento de desprecio y vergüenza se disparó en un instante.

**"¿Qué demonios dices…? Ugh."**

Era un dolor que parecía doler menos que sus órganos internos siendo torcidos. Jooheon contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no verlo de nuevo. El rostro de Kang, que lamió sus orejas, siguió la línea de su barbilla, lo besó y luego bajó hasta su cuello. Le lamió la arteria carótida metió la mano fría bajo su camiseta y entonces, **comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente el estómago,** de arriba para abajo una vez, y luego otra vez hasta que el dolor abdominal, que había sido empujado hasta el punto en que era difícil respirar, disminuyó y terminó por calmarse. Sin embargo, mientras le acariciaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por el rabillo de sus ojos hasta que incluso sollozó. No sabía por qué este acto ridículo se sintió tan dulce, _ni por qué parecía que este contacto era todo lo que había estado esperando hasta hoy ..._ Kang, que lo besó sin descanso, se despertó lentamente hasta que terminó por quitar la mano de su estómago y la pasó ahora por sus mejillas para poder limpiarlas . Jooheon abrió lentamente los ojos, pero el agua que estaba oscureciendo su vista solo lograba fluir todavía más.

**"No llores ... No llores".**

Obviamente Jooheon hizo mal, _pero las palabras de Kang fueron excesiv_ _as_ . "Vendiendo tu cuerpo", _¿Cómo pudo decir eso? ¿Cómo pudo mirarlo de esa forma y luego decir que era sucio?_ Poco a poco fueron subiendo las burbujas de aire por sus pulmones hasta que explotaron y le hicieron llorar con más fuerza.

**"No llores. Estaba equivocado. Lo siento, lo siento tanto".**

Aun así, no podía culpar a Kang. _¿Cómo puede hacerlo?_ Él ... No es malo.  
Cuando Kang tragó a la fuerza un grito que pareció surgir desde su pecho, Jooheon extendió la mano y le tocó la cara con cuidado. Mientras miraba suavemente sus rasgos distorsionados y pulcros, suspiró profundamente y se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. **"Perdóname"**

Sintió el peso de Kang, llenándolo tanto que fue difícil respirar. Sin embargo, Jooheon cerró los ojos en silencio y lo aguantó.


	18. 17

Existía el sonido de una vibración junto a su cama. El mensaje decía que había llevado a Hannah, que estaba acostada en el pasillo, a su casa sana y salva ... Después de dejar el club, al final no pudo poner de lado la petición de Jooheon y lo escuchó incluso en medio de una fiebre que se extiende hasta su cabeza. _¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?_ Kang dejó escapar un suspiro y se tapó los ojos con la mano ... Fue por Jooheon que asistió a la "reunión" en primer lugar. Para alejar a Moochan de él de una vez por todas. Fue una de las formas más pacíficas que se le ocurrió para lograrlo y sin embargo, no estaba conforme con eso de que lo llamara a un lugar de juego tan entrada la noche.

Como bien sabía Kang, siempre había varios tipos de estas "reuniones" donde la familia de Moochan proporcionaba horarios de reunión para los niños de clase alta. Escuchó que había lugares que parecían museos de arte y muchos otros que te hacían recordar a los salones medievales. Por supuesto, no son los jóvenes de la tercera o cuarta generación los que prefieren eso, sino sus padres. El apareamiento abierto de sus hijos era un producto revolucionario para los ancianos de la familia de clase alta, quienes no pudieron pensar en ello como una degradación. En realidad, estaban ansiosos por involucrarse con una familia que pareciera adecuada en cualquier sentido. Con dinero, con estatus. Por otro lado, era más bien un lugar aburrido para los que no gustaban tanto de interactuar con otras personas.  
El padre de Moochan usó todos los trucos que aprendió como proxeneta y por eso logró que tuviera mucho más éxito que los clubes nocturnos de las personas existentes en la escala común.

Kang no estaba interesado en lo que pudiera ofrecerle, eso era verdad, pero sí sabía lo mucho que valía su presencia en este tipo de mercado sobre citas y matrimonios. Debe haber innumerables personas que ni siquiera han pensado en los enlaces hasta que lo tuvieron de frente, la semilla del Alfa más codiciado de los alrededores, el hombre que todos quieren pero que ahora está experimentando muchas náuseas. De todos modos, _prometió asistir a cambio de que dejaran a Jooheon en paz,_ así que tuvo que brillar justo como querían que lo hiciera. Lo había olvidado hasta ahora, pero era difícil soportar este tipo de situaciones incluso si se trataba de algo que podía ocasionarle un mayor beneficio a futuro. No había forma de hacerlo bien, más que tomando prestado el poder de la casa. Era obvio que esta era la forma más fácil de actuar.

Después de recibir el mensaje de Moochan, llegó al lugar un poco más tarde de la hora que planeaba. Y tan pronto como se abrió la puerta del ascensor, notó que no era el tipo de "reunión" en la que había pensado en un inicio. El pasillo de mármol estaba vibrando por el sonido de la música y los descoordinados pasos de baile. _Kang movió la cabeza, pero no se volvió para irse de allí_ . Si lo pensaba con cuidado, en realidad este era un espacio increíblemente cómodo. Es un lugar en el que no tienes que ser educado ni fingir estar interesado en palabras bonitas. _Las feromonas que se derramaron cuando los hombres de seguridad abrieron la puerta jugaron un papel importante cuando hicieron contacto directo con su nariz_. No valía la pena dividir a Alfa y Omega así que olía a todos ellos. Kang recordó a Jooheon, su aroma. No tenía feromonas pero olía a carne caliente. Lamentó recordarlo frente a estas cosas repugnantes, pero no pudo evitar extrañarlo.

Lo quería, justo ahora y justo allí.

En fin ... Solo tenía que mostrar su rostro por un tiempo y luego irse. Bastaba con dejar una presencia fuerte para que ni siquiera se dieran cuenta de que había caminado por el cuarto por poco tiempo. Kang sonrió, y lentamente giró el cuello como para quitar un dolor muscular. Había una habitación reservada para él y seguridad privada que le servía como guía. Mientras caminaba por el club oscuro, Kang liberó lentamente cada una de las feromonas que estaba reprimiendo. Era un sentimiento de libertad que era difícil de sentir porque siempre estaba reprimiendose, varias veces a la semana a decir verdad. Pudo ver a la seguridad mirando en su dirección y tosiendo porque seguramente era una sensación de presión impresionante. _Como si estuvieran cuidando un monstruo en lugar de un hombre._ Sin embargo, no había ninguna razón para que Kang fuera considerado con ellos. Sus feromona reprimían sus extremidades como si estuvieran atadas con fuerza porque la mayoría de las feromonas dominantes son increíblemente intensas. No es solo un nivel que causa malestar a los demás, _es como el aura de una bestia._ El miedo que surge dentro de él cuando siente que puede salirse fuera de control, es real. Existe. El abuelo se enorgullecía de decir que encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de los que estaban en la cima, pero él se sintió similar a un niño pequeño cuando las consecuencias de la feromona lo alcanzaban hasta hacerlo pedazos. Por eso aprendió a controlar sus sentimientos desde muy, muy joven. Por supuesto, no solo aprendió eso, sino que comenzó a asistir a una clase para superdotados por voluntad propia, aprendió, inglés, francés, español, estética, administración de empresas y economía. De todos modos, mientras más trabajara menos feromonas soltaba y más ocupado se sentó como para no pensar en nada más. Entonces, **sí** , fue un sentimiento de liberación después de mucho tiempo de estar atrapado en su piel propia.

Kang soltó feromonas en su camino y borró otras feromonas repugnantes cubriéndolas así que, para cuando llegó a la habitación que Moochan había reservado para él, la seguridad que lo seguía de cerca estaba casi a cuatro patas. Pasó el pasillo, más música y luces de colores y finalmente entró en la habitación donde había un grupo de omegas con rostros terriblemente familiares. La habitación se llenó de dulces feromonas cuando lo vieron porque eran cachorritos esperándole y clamando por amor. Chasqueó la lengua de manera molesta. Esas dos personas, cuyas caras conocía a la perfección eran la nieta del expresidente y la otra la nieta del actual líder del partido gobernante. Preferiría no saber si eran una familia como la de Hwang Moo-chan que solo tenían dinero y al final resultaban ser engañosas así que entró sin decir **"Hola"**. También era un problema que fueran Omegas, no Alfa. A diferencia de ellos, que pueden calmarse con medicamentos, los Omega siempre pueden presentar una extraña emoción con prácticamente nada. Moochan lo había hecho a propósito. Estaba claro que era una situación provocada para molestarlo. Kang levantó la comisura de su boca y luego se rió. Si hubiera sido un Alfa normal, Definitivamente habría estado en una situación que terminaría saliéndose de su control _¿Pero qué esperaba lograr con un ataque cómo este?_

Kang se acercó lentamente al sofá y se sentó, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera recostado. Un lado de la pared es un gran acuario, por lo que la luz azul parpadeante se filtró a través de sus ojos cerrados. Sentía las feromonas omega corriendo por todas partes. Un rocío de perfume justo delante de su nariz, _¿Por qué se sentía tan asqueroso cuándo debió parecerle delicioso?_ Kang exhaló lentamente y la feromona que había estado sujetando todavía, la última, se abrió sin remordimientos. Podía saber cuál sería la situación sin abrir los ojos. Quizá al principio se estuvieran asfixiando debido a esa situación de tener algo más denso que el aire rondando el ambiente, como si se estuviesen tapando la nariz y la boca. Una extraña sensación que es difícil de soportar y que los hace pensar algo similar a **_¿Qué diablos pasa?_** y luego esto les obligaría a sujetarse el cuello y jadear. Sin embargo, después de un poco más de tiempo, su visión se volvería clara nuevamente y una extraña excitación se filtraría desde algún lugar profundo de sus pechos hasta hacerlos sentir drogados. Iban a luchar con sensaciones que no podían controlar así que al final, terminaban sin energía. Kang liberó su feromona Alfa sin el menor reparo porque quería borrar la feromona Omega que saldría de ellos con el tiempo. Y aunque sentía una sensación de libertad impresionante, también rico algo muy parecido a la soledad. Quizá la luz azul que revolotea en su vista le hacía sentir así, como si se estuviese hundiendo en un océano... Ah, estar solo le hacía inevitable sentir el olor a carne que se mezclaba en su interior cuando colocaba la nariz en la piel del hombre que tanto quería. Kang estaba cansado y tocaba su frente debido a la excitación _¿Por qué se siente cómo si Jooheon estuviera frente a él en este momento?_ Esa carne... El olor a carne está tan cerca.  
En ese momento, giró la cabeza hacía la puerta con una sensación que no podía explicar. Sin embargo, lo que apenas quedó atrapado en el borde de su campo de visión fue la espalda de alguien que desapareció rápidamente. A diferencia de la habitación que se balanceaba con luces azules en el enorme acuario, el pasillo fuera de la entrada estaba oscuro como el mar profundo. Era una oscuridad que no podía iluminarse completamente, una iluminación psicodélica que parecía tenue a la distancia pero que se acentuaba conforme te aproximabas. _No había forma de darse cuenta de la identidad del desaparecido cuando no le había mostrado mucho de él_. Aún con el ceño fruncido, Kang se elevó lentamente. Ni siquiera sabía quién era y se mantuvo todo el tiempo como una imagen secundaria. Como una alucinación en un espacio cubierto con su feromona alfa... Pero hay un olor corporal que flota en la punta de su nariz. No hay forma de que sea Jooheon. No hay ninguna razón para que ponga un pie en un lugar así por lo que simplemente imaginarlo, es ridículo. No obstante, a pesar de que estaba tan seguro, la ansiedad mezclada con la irritación estaba humedeciendo sus dedos y también los dedos de sus pies. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y no, no es que estuviera ansioso, solo quería echarle un vistazo. Mientras daba pasos hacía adelante una mano desconocida le agarró la pernera de los pantalones, pero él solo se sacudió y salió sin dudarlo y sin mirar hacia abajo ni una sola vez. Parecía que una mano había sido aplastada con el tacón de su zapato porque lo escuchó crujir, pero no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

El interior del club es una estructura compleja. Una vez dentro, rompe el sentido de la dirección para que la persona que está allí no pueda escapar fácilmente. Música brillante y todo tipo de luces y pantallas que oscurecen el campo de visión y que hacen imposible sentir el paso del tiempo. _¿Debería llamarse un hormiguero o un infierno?_ Afortunadamente Kang solo tiene que seguir su propia feromona, lo que le facilitaba enormemente el paso... Se sentía como en la historia de Ariadna, que ató un hilo y pasó por el laberinto hasta llegar al centro. Si es así, _¿Cuál es el minotauro que está buscando?_ Kang recordó la apariencia de Jooheon y su olor a cuerpo caliente... No era chiquito, pero debido a que Kang era más grande que el promedio, la cabeza de Jooheon apenas tocaba sus labios. Como se alimentaba mucho estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de aumentar de peso en estos días, pero su cuerpo todavía era muy delgado. No era muy adecuado para un minotauro. _¿Cuál era la vista de ese chico que vio en el salón?_ La altura y la forma de su cuerpo eran similares a las de Jooheon, pero no es una apariencia distintiva del chico y no podía estar seguro de que fuera él.

A medida que acercaba al centro del club, las feromonas que dejaba Kang se debilitaban gradualmente y comenzaba a sentir las feromonas de los demás, que eran horribles. No es difícil encontrar la salida, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera increíblemente lejos. Kang estaba olfateando, siguiendo esa... _Esa sensación a carne que había vuelto nuevamente hacía él._ Fue un acto que no podía entender _¿Por qué estaba deambulando por el club?_ ¡Es obvio que no puede ser Jooheon! Pero incluso cuando fue a la entrada, no pudo rendirse y dio la vuelta varias veces. Mientras eliminaba el sudor pegajososcon las yemas de sus dedos, su molestia subió considerablemente a su cabeza. No era lo que pretendía, por supuesto, pero se preguntaba si estaría bien volver o por el contrario, salir. Aún no ha encontrado al dueño de ese cuerpo, pero como siempre, se repetía que no podía ser Jooheon. Aunque estuviera pensando que sí.

Kang decidió ir a la entrada de la habitación donde estaba el acuario... Pero una luz incandescente brilló brevemente delante de él. Era natural que la mirada fuera dirigida hacía ese lado.

**"¿Jooheon?"**

El nombre que murmuró sin su conocimiento quedó enterrado en el sonido de la música que provocaba que le dolieran los oídos. Kang, estaba simplemente en blanco. Sin pestañear, extendió sus brazos y notó a Jooheon, que salió del baño abrazando a una mujer que estaba semidesnuda. La acostó en el sofá y se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella. Kang dejó caer la mano contra su pecho y sintió la manera en la que su corazón pareció estallar. No sería sorprendente que saliera de su boca si continuaba así. No puso ni una gota de alcohol en su boca, pero su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas. _¿La visión borrosa frente a él se debe a las locas luces psicodélicas giratorias o es por su nerviosismo?_ Levantó la mano que estaba sujetando su pecho y se cerró la boca... No fue hasta que el aliento intermitente y caliente tocó mi palma que supo que todavía respiraba correctamente.

 ** _¿Por qué está Jooheon en el club? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién es la mujer a su lado? ¿Por qué la mujer tiene la ropa de esa manera?_** Las preguntas sin resolver mordieron su garganta. Ninguna de estas eran preguntas que Kang pudiera responder porque Jooheon no pudo llegar hasta aquí de no ser por alguna fuerza mayor que no pudo evitar. Kang, que se había estado escudriñando a sí mismo, abrió estúpidamente los ojos ante la nueva pregunta: **_¿Qué diablos significa esa mujer al lado?_** En ese momento, Jooheon levantó a la mujer y la apoyó, casi abrazándola. Dirigirse a la salida de emergencia parecía ser su máxima prioridad y también parecía, más cariñoso de lo que debería ser.

Kang, que lo miró sin dar un solo paso, se dio cuenta de toda la historia solo después de revisar el rostro de la mujer que se acercaba. **La mujer era Hannah.** Jooheon finalmente comenzó a hacer esas cosas sucias nuevamente. Su rostro, que se había endurecido, se derrumbó en un instante.


	19. 18

Una vez que recordó la situación de nuevo, se derrumbó nuevamente sobre la cama. Incluso el nombre de **"Hanna"** que apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, le parecía tan terrible que lo arrojó sobre la mesa de un modo bastante descuidado. 

Se reveló el rostro de Jooheon que yacía junto a la tenue luz que brillaba a través del espacio de cristal líquido invertido. Su rostro, durmiendo, parecía infinitamente tranquilo. Kang lo miró, y silenciosamente extendió la mano en su dirección para intentar acariciarlo, _pero la luz de cristal líquido se apagó antes de que pudiera cumplir su deseo de tocarle la piel_. En un instante, la habitación fue devorada por la oscuridad y no pudo ver el contorno del rostro de Jooheon o tan siquiera aproximar el dorso de su mano. La habitación de Kang siempre fue así. Está tan oscuro que no puede hacer nada. Ni siquiera extender los dedos. Kang levantó lentamente la mano y entonces se tapó los ojos, aunque igual no podía ver nada.

**"¿Por qué…? ¿Qué diablos te falta cuándo te lo he dado todo?"**

Y es que realmente era ridículo. La cantidad de la beca se duplicó, le consiguió un trabajo a tiempo parcial siendo asistente de hospital, cubrió sus gastos y cuidados hospitalarios de la abuela y lo inscribió a un sistema de apoyo del gobierno. Quería darle todo lo que estuviera en sus manos a cada maldito momento de su vida pero siempre pensó que Jooheon no lo aceptaría. Siempre pareció que podía hacerse cargo de todo por su cuenta pero si no era así, _debería haberle dicho que vendía su cuerpo desde el principio para así salir adelante juntos_ ¿O es qué esto iba más allá del dinero? Él podía darle toda su billetera si lo quisiera así...  
Salió una risa gigantesca de su boca por lo que Kang, que sentía que ya había enloquecido, de repente comenzó a hacer crujir sus dientes uno contra otro...

Yeo Joo-heon es un humano sucio y vulgar. _Fue un error doloroso haber creído en él..._ Kang bajó la mano hasta volver la oscuridad todavía más espesa, pero la cara de Jooheon apareció débilmente incluso en unos ojos que se habían acostumbrado a no tener nada adelante. No hay sociedad en el pequeño rostro que tiene unas hermosas líneas delgadas y sin importar que diga que es una cosa sucia, todavía poseía una apariencia limpia y absolutamente hermosa siempre que se ponía a sonreír.

Kang, quien sin saberlo extendió sus manos, las detuvo antes de llegar a la cara de Jooheon.


	20. 19

Abrió los ojos porque el día estaba bastante brillante y la luz del sol le pegaba directamente en la cara. Era una cortina opaca, pero la luz del sol penetraba en el espacio que estaba expuesto debido a que la tela no se colocó bien. Jooheon parpadeó vagamente un par de veces, intentando que su enfoque volviera a lo normalidad lentamente... _Pero luego saltó como si hubiese recordado lo que había pasado durante la noche._ Miró a su alrededor a toda prisa, pero no había ningún rastro de Kang en su habitación así que Jooheon contuvo la respiración y escuchó con atención para ver si había algún sonido viniendo desde afuera.

No hubo nada.

**"¿Hola...? ¿Lee Kang?"**

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, miró a su alrededor y luego caminó hacía la cocina, la sala y el vestidor, pero no pudo ver a Kang en lo más mínimo. Cuando observó el reloj, la manecilla corta había pasado el número 10. Jooheon negó con la cabeza, pensando vagamente que tal vez había ido a la escuela y luego recordando que era sábado. Si era así, probablemente había ido a su casa o a la academia. Fue lamentable que Kang se fuera sin decir **"** **Adiós"** , pero también se sintió considerablemente aliviado de no tener que ver el lado frío de ese hombre porque no sabía si lo iba a poder soportar.

Jooheon, que se rascaba la cabeza como si se tratara de un hábito, se miró en el espejo porque su cabello estaba más duro que de costumbre. Ayer se quedó dormido sin lavarse así que no era una novedad que su cabello estuviera vuelto un desastre. Parecía que tenía que lavarlo antes de ir al hospital así que, después de hacer planes sobre su higiene y contar cuánto tardaría en llegar si se iba ahora, Jooheon regresó al dormitorio para ordenar la cama. El chico, quien levantó la manta para sacarla y sacudirla, miró como se marcaba en ella una mancha completamente roja. _Entrecerró los ojos:_ Había marcas de color rojo oscuro en el lugar en el que había estado acostado, algo como del tamaño de un huevo o más grande que eso. Hee-ju tuvo accidentes como estos después de comenzar a menstruar así que ya había visto un patrón similar esa vez. **Esta es una mancha de sangre.** Jooheon intentó recordar si se había sido herido ayer durante su estadía en el club, pero no había nada. No recordaba haberse lastimado de tal forma que sangrara así que si es así _¿Está dañado Kang?_ Ayer estaba abrazado en la cama con él y no tuvo tiempo de mirar su cuerpo porque se quedó dormido sin saberlo. Aun así, no parecía que estuviera herido en ningún lugar...

Jooheon miró la mancha de sangre con cara de desconcierto. La forma y la ubicación eran similares a las que vio en el futón de Heeju... Jooheon miró detrás de él sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Como ayer durmió sin cambiarse de ropa, todavía llevaba los pantalones beige que le dio Moochan así que a primera vista, no había caído en el color rojo oscuro que le manchaba el trasero. Sorprendido, Jooheon miró su espalda en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba en el dormitorio. _Las mismas manchas de sangre eran claramente visibles en la almohadilla de la cama._ Arrojó la manta sobre la cama y corrió al baño... Su mano, quitándose los pantalones, tembló con fuerza. El interior de la ropa, que se deslizaba hasta el tobillo, tenía manchas de sangre más grandes que las que había visto en la tela. Jooheon miró hacia arriba y vio la parte inferior de su cuerpo reflejada en el espejo del baño. Las marcas de color rojo oscuro también estaban en su ropa interior... La cara de Jooheon se puso terriblemente palida. No podía entender qué había pasado. No podía recordar _¿Tuvo sexo con Kang?_ Aunque era extraño sangrar así y era difícil imaginar que le hubiera puesto la ropa interior y los pantalones nuevamente... De repente, recordó su dolor de estómago. Pensó que podría ser algo como enteritis o gastritis pero, si tal enfermedad empeora, _¿Incluso lo hace sangrar?_ Estaba tan avergonzado que estaba sudado frío y tuvo que quitarse las marcas de la nariz y de la frente demasiadas veces _¿Cuáles son algunas enfermedades que hacen que sangres del ano? ¿Hemorroides?_ Tan pronto como se le vino a la mente el nombre de una enfermedad llamada hemorroides, se sintió aliviado y suspiró. Sí, deben haber sido hemorroides. Siempre que tenía relaciones con Kang le parecía asombroso que esa gran cosa entrara y saliera sin ocasionarle algún problema así que, sí. Definitivamente era del tamaño que haría que tuviera este tipo de problema, incluso si no sentía dolor.

Jooheon se quitó a la fuerza sus preocupaciones, se retiró la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Tiene que lavarse e ir al hospital donde estaba su abuela pero, cuando el agua caliente se derramó sobre su cabeza y lo enjuagó por completo, descubrió que el agua que fluía por su cuerpo hasta las baldosas estaba de color rosa claro. Cuando Jooheon lo descubrió, su cabeza volvió a sentirse mareada _¿No se ha detenido todavía la sangre?_ Jooheon extendió la mano y frotó las baldosas para que dejarán rastros y luego, vio un hilo de sangre corriendo por su pierna. Brillante y fresco.

Antes de ir al hospital de la abuela, sintió que tenía que pasar primero por otro hospital.


	21. 19.1

**"No hay nada de malo en el ano pero deberías acudir al departamento de obstetricia y ginecología".**  
  
 **"¿Qué...? Oh"**  
  
Jooheon, que estaba acostado y con las piernas abiertas para que pudiera revisarlo, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás ante palabras tan inesperadas. _El médico le dio la espalda y solo miró en su dirección._

**"Estás esperando un bebé, hijo. Así que ve al departamento de obstetricia y ginecología y haz que te revisen de inmediato porque podrías estar teniendo una hemorragia uterina".**   
  
**"Ah..."**

**"¿Eres todavía un estudiante?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Voy a mandarte al departamento de obstetricia para hacerte un examen. Necesitamos que estés muy tranquilito, porque esto afecta tu salud y la del bebé."**

**"De acuerdo..."**

Aun acostado, solo su cabeza da vuelta para un lado y para otro. Su mente estaba en blanco.

**"No, soy un hombre beta..."**

**"¿Perdón?"**

Esta vez, el médico lo miró detenidamente. Parece tener poco más de 40 años, frunce el ceño y arruga la frente casi como si estuviera muy concentrado en lo que estaba pasando en el monitor del escritorio. El hombre, que había estado mirando el historial durante un buen tiempo, inclinó la cabeza y miró a Jooheon.

**"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con un macho alfa últimamente?"**

Para Jooheon, quien no pudo responder en absoluto y solo miró hacia arriba, el médico asintió y le dijo que fuera al hospital de inmediato. Le dijo que sospechaba de un caso de sufrimiento fetal, pero Jooheon no podía recordar de que se trataba porque era un término técnico largo y difícil de entender...

Fue al hospital donde su abuela estaba internada Jooheon, en el autobús, miró por la ventana y mordió el final del sobre blanco que contenía los hallazgos del doctor. Embarazo. Eso es ridículo. _¿Cómo quedan en embarazo los hombres beta?_ Silenciosamente levantó la mano y apretó su estómago. Dado que no puede ser real, probablemente contenga un tumor del tamaño de un feto. Era una historia que no podía creer en absoluto.

Al llegar al hospital, Jooheon se dirigió primero a la habitación de su abuela. Después de comprobar cuidadosamente que la comida estuviera bien y que su condición se viera estable, miró a su alrededor diciendo que tenía que ir a su trabajo a tiempo parcial y volvió a bajar al vestíbulo. Tuvo la suerte de que su abuela no estuviera sola porque era el cuidador estaba de turno. _Jooheon buscó el mapa guía y verificó el número del piso en el que estaba obstetricia y ginecología_. Como no pidió una cita, tuvo que esperar casi dos horas antes de poder ver al médico y durante todo el tiempo que Jooheon esperó, no hubo ni un solo contacto de Kang. Ni un mensaje. En el momento en que la enfermera llamó al **"paciente Yeo Joo-heon"** Joo-heon había sacado su teléfono celular y marcado el número de Kang. Después de jugar con la pantalla LCD, la guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la sala de examen.

**"Bueno... Estoy segura de que tenemos un embarazo aquí. Parece que tienes entre 5 y 6 semanas, cariño. ¿Puedes ver la casita del bebé aquí? Es esta bolsa llena de líquido".**

**"¿No es un tumor?"**

Preguntó mientras miraba la pantalla de ultrasonido con una expresión asustada. La ginecóloga era una mujer de cabello corto que parecía bastante inteligente, pero la extraña pregunta de Jooheon le hizo cambiar su expresión facial.  
  
 **"Ya que te has estado moviendo como un macho beta, puede ser bastante difícil para ti. Parece ser algo que llamamos** ** _"síndrome de Ictus"._** **Los síntomas que presenta son una disminución en el desarrollo de las feromonas y ocurre debido a una anomalía en la glándula pituitaria. Y sí, generalmente solo aparece con los recesivos. En muy pocos casos, la degradación del desarrollo ocurre hasta el punto de que es difícil de manifestar pero, incluso en tales casos, es posible el tratamiento con terapia de inyección hormonal. Hasta los 13 años o menos, se realiza un examen a todos los Beta precisamente para descartar esta situación pero..."**

Jooheon asintió ante la oración que no terminó. En ese momento, los padres de Jooheon no podían permitirse llevarlo al hospital para diagnosticar enfermedades invisibles que no eran una prioridad y, después de un tiempo, esos padres desaparecieron también.  
  
 **"Entonces, ¿Me convertí en un Omega?"**

**"Es más exacto decir que originalmente eras Omega. Sin embargo, la manifestación llegó muy tarde".**

Jooheon no pudo despertar con la siguiente explicación. Estuvo allí, con la cara en blanco y una manos temblorosas moviéndose en todas direcciones así que la doctora cambió su comportamiento a algo muchísimo más suave. Al final, todo esto fue causado por la exposición periódica a poderosas feromonas Alfa. Aunque Jooheon es un omega, es recesivo por lo que la posibilidad de un embarazo natural era mínima.

**"Vamos a ver al bebé... El sangrado parece haber estado en el revestimiento de la vagina alrededor del cuello uterino, no en el útero. No tienes que preocuparte demasiado, aunque el primer doctor pensó que era un sufrimiento. Lo que en realidad no está muy alejado de la realidad... Evita el estrés, los trabajos pesados, los movimientos bruscos y evita otras feromonas Alfa. No tengas relaciones sexuales, pero es bueno obtener feromonas del papá con la mayor frecuencia posible. Eso va a hacer que lleves un embarazo mucho más relajado".**

Realmente no podía sentir que la historia que le estaba contando fuera correcta, por lo que Jooheon, que estaba escuchando con una cara extasiada, inmediatamente se sonrojó ante la palabra **"papá".**


	22. 20

Salió después de que le hiciera una receta para vitaminas y otros medicamentos, pero Jooheon no pudo ir muy lejos y se sentó como si hubiera caído en el asiento de espera frente a la clínica de obstetricia y ginecología debido a un mareo o algo así...  
 **Fue una historia increíble**. Estuvo pensando que era un macho Beta toda su vida, pero en realidad era un Omega recesivo. _Le dijeron que era un Omega y que estaba embarazado._ Embarazado. Jooheon levantó la mano y se tocó el vientre. Estaba más carnoso que antes, eso era verdad, pero todavía estaba plano... Y había un bebé, creciendo justo allí. Si fuera un Omega adolescente normal, sería correcto decir que primero tendría que asustarse. No planeó quedar embarazado y para cualquiera sería el evento inesperado que lo llevaría a desviarse de su vida soñada directo hacía el camino más difícil. Siempre había historias de madres solteras adolescente en las noticias y siempre eran historias sombrías. Sin embargo, aunque vivió toda su vida sabiendo que era Beta y de un momento para otro le aventaron esta bomba, _Jooheon no tenía miedo._ Simplemente tocó su vientre plano y lo repitió muchas veces más. Hay un bebé dentro de él. Su bebé. Algo suyo y de Kang. Jooheon inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Nunca tuvo ninguna expectativa real entre Kang y él, se trataba de una relación que no podía ser. Era una sociedad que no podía llamarse igualitaria, los más pobres estaban gateando por la tierra y encima de todo esto, estaba Kang. _Kang y la empresa de su padre._ Además de estos problemas, eran hombres Alfa y Beta. Una relación que no podía dar frutos incluso si combinaban sus cuerpos decenas o cientos de veces... Pero Kang era una persona amistosa y siempre le estaba mostrando tanto afecto que incluso podría decirse que estaba en una relación con él... _Pero no conocía el mundo lo suficiente como para confiar en un cuerpo que parecía buscar afecto_. Incluso si sucediera algún tipo de milagro y Jooheon subiera a un nivel similar al de Kang, la relación entre Alfa y Beta era difícil de continuar y de hacer crecer... Hubiera sido más fácil si Kang lo hubiese tratado como si solo quisiera tener sexo con él, pero la mano que siempre extendía en su dirección era tan cálida que se aferraba a ella sin saberlo o planearlo y luego estaba allí, teniendo expectativas ridículas sobre algo juntos. Le gusta Kang, realmente lo hace...

Jooheon palmeó suavemente su estómago y se mordió los labios. Ahora era un Omega y estaba esperando a su hijo. Las cosas que nunca había esperado tener se instalaron en un nuevo lugar al que tampoco había planeado ir. Fue aterrador en un principio, pero pronto surgió una extraña sensación. Era difícil admitirlo porque no estaba familiarizado pero, _podía decirse que era anticipación_. Tal vez sea una oportunidad para Kang y para él, para el inicio de una relación de verdad. Era molesto que Kang estuviera trastornado por lo que sucedió el día anterior pero, aún así, se solucionaría si lo explicaba bien. Sobre todo, cuando le dijera sobre el bebé. La ansiedad de que pudiera ser un pensamiento demasiado optimista pasó inmediatamente por su mente y la esquina de su corazón se enfrió y se volvió un tanto doloroso. Sin embargo, Jooheon negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se sacudió. Kang es una persona amigable y siempre le ha ayudado tanto como le ha sido posible. _Trató de creer que sin duda volvería a ser el caso._

Su cabeza todavía estaba mareada y sus pensamientos no estaban del todo claros, pero Jooheon se puso de pie de todas maneras. Al pasar entre los asientos de espera frente a los consultorios de obstetricia y ginecología, casi había chocado con una persona en el camino así que dio un paso atrás y se disculpó rápidamente. A primera vista, la persona que estaba frente a Jooheon todavía era joven, bonita, no había notado cuando le tocó el hombro.

**"¿Estás perdido?"**

**"¿Hannah?"**

Por un momento, la cara de Jooheon se puso en blanco. Fue debido a la tardía comprensión de que el lugar donde estaba era el departamento de obstetricia y ginecología. _¿Y qué puede estar haciendo en obstetricia y ginecología una niña que es estudiante de secundaria?_ Considerando el lugar en el que se encontró con Hannah ayer, era natural que primero se le ocurriera la peor posibilidad. Jooheon levantó la mano y se cerró la boca. ¡Debió haber permanecido con ella todo el tiempo! **¡Que imbécil!**

**"Me preguntaba si habías sido tú quien me llevó a casa anoche"**

**"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"**

A diferencia de Joo-Heon, cuyo rostro estaba pálido, Hannah estaba hablando alegremente, mirando a su alrededor y reduciendo su voz al notar el paso de más personas. Agarró el antebrazo de Jooheon, lo llevó a un rincón donde no había pacientes y le susurró.

**"¡Realmente eras el de ayer! Muchas gracias por ayudarme..."**

**"Yo... ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué estás en el hospital?"**

**"Oh, tengo una cita médica. Los Omega y las mujeres suelen ir mucho a obstetricia y ginecología en estas etapas. Debido al estrés en el examen de ingreso, tengo una anormalidad con mi período. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te imaginaste?"**

Hannah frunció el ceño en broma, pero no se rió en absoluto y luego se despidió cuando llamaron a su nombre, dejando algunas palabras más de advertencia en su dirección. Incluso si se reía de si mismo ante palabras internas que decían que no debía preocuparse por esto, su cuerpo se puso helado cuando pensó que una cosa similar definitivamente podría pasarle a Hee-ju.  
Jooheon agitó la cabeza y se dirigió al vestíbulo del hospital. _Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que todas las advertencias que quería decirle eran similares a las que escuchó ayer de Kang._ La ansiedad fue llevada a la orilla de su estómago y la ira se elevó como fuego mientras le gritaba **¿Qué haces aquí?** _¿Estaba Kang enojado ayer porque había tenido miedo?_ Fue solo ahora que su corazón lo entendió finalmente así que Jooheon se rascó la barbilla. Sacó su celular, que todavía no tenía ninguna señal de recibir una llamada de él, y frotó la pantalla con los dedos. Fue la primera vez que Kang se enfureció hasta gritarle. Fue un poco, o bastante impactante porque incluso lo lastimó, pero no es que no lo entendiera. Había estado muy preocupado por él. Le dijo que no volviera a salir con Hwang Moo-chan y no le hizo caso. _Aunque no era su intención hacerlo de esa manera._

Tal vez, estaba haciendo bien al ignorarlo.

Una vez que volvió a la habitación de su abuela, caminó hacía el ascensor pensando que debería contactar a Kang por la noche. Tenía que disculparse por el trabajo de ayer y, sobre todo, hablar rápidamente sobre lo que había dentro de su vientre. Cuando lo recordó, también recordó las palabras de la doctora: **"Papá"** , y su cara se puso toda caliente de nuevo.

Jooheon estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no se dio cuenta del folleto **_"Información sobre la Olimpiada Biológica organizada por la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad a cargo de la fundación."_** adjunta a la entrada del hospital.


	23. 21

La pluma estilográfica que solía estar en su mano se cayó de la nada y no pudo evitar rodar debajo del escritorio. En lugar de pensar en ir por ella, Kang ni volvió la cabeza en esa dirección. En realidad todavía estaba con la mano extendida y vacía. El día del concurso, al que había entrado a pedido de su abuelo, estaba llegando tan rápido que estaba en su casa, reuniéndose con su familia en una comida rápida improvisada que había organizado para él. Solo asistieron tres personas a la cena, incluído Kang. Su hermana dijo que estaba ocupada estudiando para los exámenes y su madre se había ido a un viaje de negocios al extranjero. Las tres generaciones de abuelo, padre y nieto terminaron rápidamente su comida y se dispersaron para perderse en sus propias habitaciones ...

 _Kang miró la mano todavía vacía con la cara rígida_ . Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las ideas sobre el concurso había desaparecido de su cabeza y desafortunadamente, otro asunto que seguía sin resolverse y que todavía lo molestaba de sobre manera. Fue cuando sus dedos dejaron de estar extendidos y finalmente apretó el puño, que se escuchó un golpe corto en la madera de la puerta.

**"Señor, soy el Secretario Park".**

**"Sí, por supuesto".**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y el secretario Park, que entró en silencio, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. Kang se acomodó detrás de su escritorio.

**"No hay nada diferente en su conducta, Yeo Joo-heon estuvo en el hospital".**

**"Ya te había dicho que no era necesario informarme sobre esto todos los malditos días."** Había una irritación impresante en su voz, algo que no podía ocultar. Kang Inclinó su silla hacia atrás y se enterró profundamente en los cojines. No escuchar más de la historia de Jooheon porque su cerebro seguramente terminaría por partirse a la mitad. Ni siquiera por boca de alguien conocido, como lo era él. **"Yo me haré cargo de los gastos. No necesito saber o preocuparme de otra cosa más que de eso".**

**"Haré lo que dijiste".**

**"Por favor, prepare el coche para que pueda volver al apartamento".**

**"Me pondré en contacto con el conductor Kim de inmediato".**

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y luego se deslizó por el hueco de la puerta ... Kang todavía estaba enterrado en su silla cuando miró su reloj. La razón por la que quería regresar al apartamento era por Jooheon. Recibió una llamada del joven diciendo que le gustaría ver su rostro por la noche porque tenía algo muy importante que quería contarle. Mientras se apoyaba a medio camino contra la silla, Kang frunció el ceño con los ojos completamente cerrados. **Ya no tenía nada más de qué decepcionarse** , pero al parecer él todavía tenía mucho de lo que hablar. Mientras pensaba eso, respondió a la llamada de Jooheon para verlo en el apartamento sin dudarlo. Incluso si la cabeza y el cuerpo juegan por separado, todavía no puede negarse a nada de lo que le pida él. _Había llegado a un punto en que se sintió bastante ridículo consigo mismo debido a esto ..._

El concurso se llevaría a cabo en la biblioteca de la Universidad Médica de Sejin. Antes de eso, se incluyó un horario inútil de visitar el Hospital Universitario para prepararse y eso solo significaba que el propietario estaba vigilando sus intereses de acuerdo con la guía de otros. Aún así, su cabeza estaba agitada por lo sucedido con Jooheon y sus emociones no estaban bien controladas debido al trabajo que además tenía que cumplir. Pero mientras seguía a los oficiales, _tuvo una sensación extraña sobre el pecho_ , como si algo estaba enterándose justo allí. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse en contra de su voluntad ... No era extraño que Jooheon estaba en el hospital porque quizás había llegado para cuidar a su abuela. Pero había una impureza pegada a él. **Hannah**. Una chica que parece hervirle la sangre con solo verle la cara. _¿Por qué Yeo Joo-heon volvió a encontrarse con esa chica?_ Ahora, en lugar de estar enojado, se rió porque era ridículo. Estaba tan enojado ayer, pero ahora va y vuelve a hablar con esa chica hoy.

Cuando Kang, que había estado en silencio en el asiento trasero, se echó a reír ante sus recuerdos, el conductor Kim miró por el espejo retrovisor ... Jooheon dijo que tenía algo que decir, así que por eso va a ir a enfrentarlo. Después de todo, **también había muchas cosas que decirle a** **él** **.**


	24. 22

Se bajó frente al apartamento y subió en el ascensor. Cuando la puerta se abrió con el sonido de una campanita que anunciaba su llegada, Jooheon lo vio de inmediato. Quizá había llegado primero pero el chico, que estaba sentado en las escaleras, revoloteó y se puso de pie casi en un salto frenético. Fingiendo no verlo, Kang fue hacia la puerta y abrió la cerradura. Jooheon se tragó un suspiro profundo y lo siguió.   
Kang, todavía sin mirarlo, va a la sala y se apoya en el sofá. Pone los brazos sobre su pecho y acomoda una pierna sobre la otra. Jooheon se paró frente a la puerta y comenzó a tronarse los dedos de ambas manos una y otra vez. Carraspeó la garganta y abrió la boca: **"Tengo algo que decir."**

**"** **Uh** **, sí. Hazlo."**

Jooheon no pudo decir nada de inmediato a pesar de que miró hacia su dirección varias veces. Kang estaba allí, en la la misma posición y esperando en silencio. También tenía mucho que decir, estaba lleno de preguntas sin respuesta. **¿Por qué sigues haciendo ese tipo de cosas tan sucias? ¿Cuándo empezaste de nuevo? ¿Cuál es tu relación con Hannah?** Y aunque estaba tan enojado por esto ayer **¿Por qué te** **reuniste** **con Hannah hoy también? ¿Por qué estaban juntos en el hospital?** No en otro hospital, sino en el Hospital Universitario **¿Era gracioso burlarse de mí? ¿Qué diablos soy yo para ti?** Kang abrió lentamente la boca cuando vio a Jooheon, que no podía hablar pero que estaba jugando con sus manos. En cualquier momento, todas estas preguntas parecían enredarse y salir de su garganta pero solo como un pequeño susurro que no se podía entender.

**"Quiero... Hay un..."**

Fue Jooheon quien habló primero, con los hombros elevados. Una vocecita que tartamudeaba casi como susurrando y una cara palida como un papel. Las palabras que dice son bastante difíciles de entender cuando apenas y abre la boca. Sin saberlo, Kang se inclinó hacia Jooheon y frunció el ceño.

**"¿Qué? Habla claro".**

**"Bebé..."**

Quizás debido a la repentina voz fuerte del hombre, salió un sonido ronco y las palabras se enredaron antes de que pudiera continuar diciendo algo más. En respuesta, Jooheon se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta, _Kang abrió los ojos un poco más y miró a Jooheon_. Claramente había dicho la palabra **bebé**. Las palabras que Jooheon susurró hace un rato, casi inaudibles, se reprodujeron espontáneamente en su oído hasta que terminó pensando **"Dios mío, un bebé" "Está embarazada".** Y luego recordó el pabellón donde Hannah y Joo-heon estaban parados. En ese momento, el frente de sus ojos se puso blanco y todo tipo de sonido dejó de existir. Kang se preguntó si estaba respirando correctamente. Las preguntas que quería hacerle le vinieron a la mente de nuevo. ¿ **Cuándo volviste a ver a Hannah? ¿Por qué te volviste a reunir con esa Omega? ¿Por qué estaban juntos en el hospital? ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que estuvieran en el departamento de obstetricia y ginecología?** Jooheon volvió a abrir la boca con el rostro enrojecido, pero apenas podía oír lo que decía. Kang estaba loco al encajar una a una las piezas que quedaban en su cabeza. _La respuesta a todas esas preguntas no fue de ninguna manera lo que esperaba Kang._

**"Fuí a ese hospital porque había una sospecha de embarazo."**

**"Deshazte de eso."**

_No había necesidad de escuchar más._ Kang cortó implacablemente las palabras de Jooheon. Jooheon, que estaba a punto de soltar otra oración, levantó la cabeza con una cara bastante extraña. La apariencia era tan frágil que incluso le pareció difícil de soportar. Kang apretó los dientes.

**"... ¿Eh?"**

**"Deshazte de eso. Yo me haré cargo del hospital así que dile..."**

**"No... Yo voy..."**

**"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Terminamos?"**

El rostro de Kang estaba rojo ardiente, pero Jooheon estaba mirando a Kang con el rostro increíblemente pálido. _Como si no creyera que iba a escuchar estas palabras._ Se rió de nuevo. Un rostro aterrador mezclado con risas.

**"¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿¡Qué es lo que pensaste que pasaría al decirme!?"**

Fue una nueva experiencia. Kang aprendió que si se enojaba al extremo, comenzaba a reír. Estaba de pie, riéndose hasta que tuvo que pasarse la mano por la boca. Ahora, no estaba claro si Jooheon era el absurdo o solamente se trataba de él. La pregunta que debía hacerse no era cuándo Jooheon se había encontrado con Hannah nuevamente. **¡La pregunta que tenía que hacer era desde cuándo diablos lo había echo quedar en ridículo!** Mientras Kang estallaba en carcajadas, Jooheon seguía de pie sin comprender y con el rostro como una hoja de papel. Ahora, incluso le parecía gracioso que estuviera congelado como si tuviera miedo. ¡No tenía miedo en absoluto cuando estuvo con esa chica o cuando la llevó al centro, pero ahora tenía miedo de él!

A primera vista, Hannah era hija de una familia adinerada. Parecía una relación entre un hombre de una cafetería y un cliente, pero si esa mujer ya estaba embarazada, entonces la historia ers diferente. Tal vez fue una oportunidad para que Jooheon mejorara su estatus, tal vez estaba intentado, escalar en la tabla de posiciones por todos los medios posibles _¿Y por qué había hecho eso cuando Kang siempre ha sido un hombre generoso para Jooheon?_ Se sentía tan ridículo en este momento. Tan estúpido e ingenuo que realmente no pudo evitar reírse.

**"Solo detente, renuncia a lo que sea que estés intentando conseguir y deshazte de ese bebé".**

**"Kang..."**

**"No tienes que pensar demasiado emocionalmente. Para este momento solo es una masa de células dividiéndose".**

**"Espera... Solo espera..."**

**"¿Y eso es lo que diablos vas a hacer? ¿¡Asumir la responsabilidad como si fuera tan fácil!?"**

Jooheon, quien estaba luchando por decirle algo más mientras tartamudeaba, finalmente cerró la boca y se puso las manos en la cara. Kang estaba haciendo subir su pecho de arriba para abajo como si fuera a empezar a hiperventilar. Hannah, era Omega, la Omega que acudió al club ayer y con quién ni siquiera lo había visto compartir más de unas palabras así que, incluso si estuviera embarazada, como dice, era muy poco probable que fuera el hijo de Jooheon. _¿Cuál es la tasa natural de embarazo entre betas y omegas?_ No lo recuerda exactamente, pero no era tan alto.

Y ahora... No, definitivamente era suficiente.

**"Si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate. No quiero verte".**

Jooheon vaciló porque le llegó un dolor de cabeza tan impresionante que le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero Kang miró a Jooheon sin decir nada todavía. Se preguntaba qué más podían hacer. Quizás, por último, **podría pedir perdón**. Sí, Jooheon tenía que pedirle perdón. Porque Jooheon lo traicionó. ¡Definitivamente fue un acto de traición!

**"Yo... No quiero..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Yo.. No importa cómo... Um... Yo no quiero... "** Se desbordaron gruesas lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla y de pronto, comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que incluso todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Le sorprendía cómo tanta agua podía fluir hasta ese punto de un cuerpo humano tan pequeño. **"... A mi bebé..."**

Jooheon no podía hablar correctamente porque se tragaba todos los sollozos que le venían a la garganta, pero Kang parecía saber lo que estaba tratando de decir.

 **"¿Cómo puedes realmente pensar en eso?"** Kang habló, presionando nuevamente sus puños. **"Joder, ¿Tienes que asumir la responsabilidad de un niño que ni siquiera sabes de quién es? ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte? ¿Uh? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"**  
  
Jooheon levantó las manos y se cubrió nuevamente la cara. Kang trató de calmar su aliento.

**"Hablemos después... Aún así, pensaré en ti y buscaré el hospital para realizar un aborto. No hay forma de que una familia adinerada te acepte en primer lugar solo por tener un niño de uno de ellos. Ah, no sé por qué estoy hablando de esto todavía. Haré una reserva para el hospital y te enviaré un mensaje, así que sal de aquí. Por favor."**

Mientras Kang murmuraba con los dientes apretados, escuchó el sonido de pasos que caminaban lentamente hasta la puerta principal. Era un paso muy lento como si lo arrastraran. Como si esperara que lo siguieran.   
Cuando finalmente se escuchó la cerradura de la puerta y la madera se abrió y cerró de nuevo, Kang exhaló todo el aliento que había estado guardando. Todo lo que pasó justo antes se sintió distante, como si fuera un sueño. Las palabras que dijo Jooheon y las palabras que escupió en respuesta, fueron débiles. Había solo una cosa que definitivamente recordaba. Dijo que había un **bebé**. Hannah y Yeo Joo-heon iban a tener un bebé.

**_"Entonces dime. ¿Está bien que sea así...? ¿Entre un Beta y un Alfa?"_ **   
**_"¿Por qué no dices que está bien? Dijiste.... Dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer. ¡Deberías enseñarme que no hay diferencia entre un beso entre Alfa y Omega o Alfa y Beta para hacer que cierre la boca y te haga caso!"_ **   
**_"Estamos en una relación Beta"._ **

Las palabras que dijo Jooheon volaron por su cabeza hasta hacer que se mareara. Las promesas hechas en broma en el terreno baldío frente a la escuela se ensuciaron como un trapo y rodaron por el suelo.

**_"Si ese es el caso, lo haré. Vamos a hacerlo."_ **

Sin saberlo, el interior de los párpados se le calentó y se llenó de algo que era difícil de soportar. Obviamente estaba fuera de sí. Se dio la vuelta con fuerza y se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas.

Volviendo al pasado, Jooheon no había hablado claramente ni una sola vez. Nunca dijo que le gustara. Pensó que todo estaba bien de todos modos, pero fue por algo que asumió _¿Qué era él para Jooheon?_ Era una pregunta que aún no tenía respuesta y de la que tenía miedo de saber.

Kang alejaba constantemente sus pensamientos, enjugando la humedad que le calentaba los ojos. La razón por la que estaba tan mareado no era por lo que había pasado, sino porque era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así.

**La primera.**


	25. 23

Sus pies no se movieron como esperaba. Apenas salió de su casa, cerró la puerta principal y se deslizó hasta que cayó directo al suelo. Jooheon cerró su boca con ambas manos para que los gritos no se escaparan y alguien pudiera venir a ver. Aunque fue una suerte que fuera un apartamento unifamiliar en un piso que no tenía más cuartos. Al menos así podía llorar libremente sin preocuparse por encontrarse con otras personas. No podía respirar bien por el llanto. Fue difícil determinar el momento de inhalar y cuando exhalar de nuevo. No podía decir si su visión estaba borrosa debido a sus lágrimas o si sus ojos estaban empañados por la falta de aliento. Jooheon se sentó en el pasillo y trató de mejorar su respiración lentamente. **Esta fue una situación inesperada.** Pensó que Kang todavía podría estar enojado porque cuando salió del ascensor pretendía no conocer a Jooheon en absoluto. Estaba un poco asustado y aún así, era tan optimista que pensó que lo aceptaría al final. Tenía que hacerlo. Era Kang, su Kang. Cuando entró en la casa junto con él, la atmósfera estaba mucho más fría de lo que pensaba, por lo que su boca no podía moverse bien. Por supuesto, empezó su discurso diciendo del embarazo para después hablar sobre ser un omega recesivo. _Pero Kang no parecía querer escuchar._ Era natural sorprenderse porque Jooheon también se sorprendió.

_**"Deshazte de eso."** _

Tan pronto como recordó sus palabras, le dolió como si su estómago se estuviera retorciendo en todas direcciones hasta sacarle el aire. Jooheon gimió y se inclinó sobre si mismo. Las lágrimas cayeron hasta morir en el suelo del pasillo, sus intestinos duelen como si se estuvieran haciendo pedazos, pero la parte superior duele mucho más que eso. Jooheon bajó la mano que cubría su boca y apretó su pecho.

_**"No tienes que pensar demasiado emocionalmente sobre ello. Para este momento solo es una masa de células dividiéndose".** _

Comenzó a arquear, pero en lugar de vomito salió el llanto... Rascó el suelo del pasillo con la mano que no estaba deteniendo su pecho y entonces jadeo igual a si no pudiera conseguir aire. Quizá sí, quizás sabía, en algún lugar de su cabeza, que esto podría resultar de esa manera. Kang también era menor de edad, era un adolescente que seguramente no tenía la intención de tener hijos. En el futuro que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos, no existe un plan para tener un hijo de un pobre Omega recesivo que fingía ser un Beta.

_**"¿¡Vas a asumir la responsabilidad como si fuera tan fácil!?"** _

El grito que apenas logró tragar, vuelve a subir por su garganta y finalmente estalla como si fuera el gemido de un animal _¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo puede ser hijo de otra persona?_ Fue ridículo, todo lo que dijo _¿Cómo podría un omega recesivo, que pensaba que era beta, tener hijos de otras personas?_ El embarazo era imposible a menos que fuera con otro Alfa dominante así que, solo fue posible porque el hombre con el que se acostó había sido Kang...

 **Los miedos imprevistos pueden llevar a un deseo terrible de evitar**. _¿Cuántas veces había pensado que sería mejor huir de su hermana y la abuela?_ Porque el peso de la vida que habían puesto sobre sus hombros era tan pesado y aterrador que sentía que debía solo, dejarlo atrás. Jooheon conocía mejor que nadie el sentido de la responsabilidad y el miedo a la sensación de asfixia. Y sin embargo, eso no debería significar que podía decir cosas tan crueles como esas...  
Jooheon lo habría apoyado si le hubiera pedido que lo abortara porque no tenía confianza en si mismo. Si lo hubiese visto a los ojos, tomado sus manos y hablado sobre los dos y él futuro que les esperaba. Era un niño que no hubiera existido si no hubiese sido por Kang de todos modos y si Kang no lo quería, estaba bien abortarlo y... Esperar a otra oportunidad. Pero, _¿Por qué solo le grita y evita la responsabilidad?_ Su cabeza estaba mareada. No podía respirar bien y le temblaban las manos de un modo horrible. Le dolía el estómago, así que ni siquiera podía enderezar la espalda. Jooheon se dejó caer y tocó con la frente el suelo del pasillo... Cuando el mármol frío le acarició, finalmente sintió que había tocado fondo. _¿Por qué pasó esto?_ Realmente no entendía. _¿Qué tipo de persona era Kang? ¿Qué tipo de persona es Kang para él?_ Jooheon todavía podía recordar con precisión el momento en que conoció al hombre por primera vez: Un fino rayo de luz brillando en el oscuro y frío suelo del gimnasio. La mano se extendió en el momento en que fue arrojado al fondo más oscuro de su vida. Kang fue su única salvación. El único apoyo que tenía así que cuando supo del bebé... **Pensó que podía ser una buena forma de compensar todo su cariño.**

Con la frente aún apoyada contra el mármol, su cuerpo se enfrió. Esa fue una idea demasiado ingenua. No, tal vez fue una idea egoísta. A diferencia de Jooheon, Kang era una persona cuyos planes de vida futuros se planificaban trimestralmente. Nada en su itinerario contemplaba el tener un hijo con un pobre Omega, **con él...** El llanto restante estalló intermitentemente, hasta que jadeó otra vez, pero ya no fluyeron más lágrimas. Jooheon pensó repetidamente, todavía agachado en el suelo, si todo había sido producto de su mente egoísta. También fue porque sus expectativas eran demasiado altas. Kang había sido tan dulce con él hasta ahora que... _Creyó que daría mucho más por él de lo que lo había hecho ahora._ Por supuesto el hecho de que Kang traicionara las creencias que tenía no significaba que se convirtiera en una mala persona. 

Jooheon parpadeó varias veces y trató de calmar su mente. Incluso anoche, el hombre hablaba ridiculeces porque estaba enojado. Y si solo estaba siendo impulsado por las emociones negativas, las palabras dolorosas saldrán de su boca sin tener tiempo para pensar. Había muchas personas así en el mundo, y no era una falla únicamente de él.

**"Umm..."**

Por aunque su mente se despejó, _estaba llorando todavía_. Jooheon en el suelo, se ayudó a si mismo a levantarse mientras sostenía su vientre. Sacudió la cabeza, se quitó las lágrimas y solo después de que logró dejar de llorar por completo, Jooheon abandonó el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía Kang.

A pesar de que era tarde en la noche, a principios de verano se sentía bastante bochornoso. Jooheon sacó su teléfono celular y lo miró, ya sea por su llanto o simplemente por su estado de ánimo, _de repente se sintió increíblemente deprimido porque pensó que esto era un regalo de Kang._ Sin embargo, trató de sacudirse y buscó en la agenda. No importaba quien fuera, quería reírse mientras hablaba de algo, nada en realidad, podían ser frases cortas que lo ayudaran a olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, la lista es corta y encuentra que no tiene a nadie. La relación de Jooheon con otras personas era extremadamente vaga. Finalmente, suspiró brevemente y luego presionó el número de **Heeju**. No podía decirle a su hermano menor que estaba embarazado y que debía abortarlo si quería conservar a la única persona que todavía quería, pero no importaba porque solamente quería escuchar la voz de alguien más. El tono continuó durante bastante tiempo, pero pronto no se hizo la conexión y salió un sonido de guía diciendo que iría a buzón. Suspiró y apretó el botón de finalizar... Jooheon, quien estuvo preocupado por un tiempo, presionó el botón de llamada nuevamente. Una y otra vez hasta que le dolieron los dedos. Incluso si no podía compartir al menos una pequeña charla, era terco sobre escuchar de Heeju de alguna manera.

No fue hasta la cuarta pulsación del botón de llamada que la aburrida conexión se cortó y una voz salió del otro lado.

**< ¿Quién eres?>**

**"¿No es el teléfono celular de Yeo Hee-ju?"**

**< Así es, ¿Quién eres tú?>**

**"Soy el hermano de Heeju".**

**< Oh, ya veo. ¿Hola? Mi nombre es Manny, quién está a cargo del equipo de debut de Heeju. Ella está practicando en este momento, por lo que será difícil contestar el teléfono.>**

**"Ah... Entonces dígale que llame después de la práctica".**

**< Bueno, en realidad, es justo antes de su debut, así que confisqué todos sus teléfonos. Los gerentes pronto estarán aquí, por lo que será difícil contactarla hoy pero, ¡Le diré que te contacte a través del gerente mañana a la hora del almuerzo!>**

**"Ah, sí. Bueno. Por favor diga eso".**

**< Sí, ten linda noche.>**

**Tuk** , el teléfono se colgó.

Jooheon miró la pantalla en blanco durante un rato y luego volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Parece que la fecha de debut ya estaba fijada así que, aunque al final no escuchó su voz en absoluto, después de oir la voz del gerente, la verdad es que se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Jooheon caminó por la carretera con la nariz arrugada y se detuvo en una bifurcación. Tenía que girar a la izquierda para ir al hospital de la abuela, y para ir a casa tenía que seguir recto. Era hora de que el cuidador se fuera a casa y después de la operación en la articulación de su cadera, la abuela se encontraba en un estado de malestar constante así que estaba bien ir al hospital. Sin embargo, **era un hospital de Kang**. La habitación individual donde estaba acostada su abuela, era un lugar que nunca hubiera conseguido si no fuera por Kang. Jooheon se mordió suavemente los labios. Está triste, cansado y siente que definitivamente está harto de asumir responsabilidades. Quizás había traicionado a su país en la vida pasada porque ahora no había nada fácil de conseguir e incluso sentía que su cuerpo no era libre. No bastaba con darle todo su dinero a la abuela y a Hee-ju, _¡Ahora no podía dormir bien porque tenía que cuidar a una anciana!_ Y no, no era que no estuviera agradecido con su abuela por cuidarlos a su hermana y a él, que fueron arrojados al mundo después de la muerte de sus padres... Solo que a veces era abrumador. Y hoy, justamente hoy, la vida era lo suficientemente dura como para que lograra mantenerse de pie. 

Jooheon siguió derecho en lugar de apuntar hacia el hospital. Hee-ju vive su vida sin contactarlo ni una sola vez y él se pregunta, si puede pasar la noche solo después de lo que acaba de pasar. Si se despierta temprano mañana por la mañana y va a la habitación de su abuela antes de que llegue el cuidador, estará bien. Todo estará bien.

**Por el momento, Joo-heon quería ir a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie y, acostarse.**


	26. 23.1

El sonido de pasos en la carretera temblorosa rompieron el aire silencioso de la noche. Jooheon movió los pies en silencio y a veces, incluso se deslizaba igual a si estuviese patinando. Pensó que no habría más agua por derramar, pero cuando caminó un par de pasos más, _descubrió que su cara estaba terriblemente húmeda_. Quizá por el maldito camino familiar del apartamento hasta su casa. Era un camino en el que no se perdería incluso si caminaba con los ojos cerrados y también, era un camino donde dos personas solían caminar juntas... _Joo-heon inclinó la cabeza ya que no pudo evitar recordar a la persona que siempre iba lentamente a su lado._ No tenía una personalidad muy habladora, pero en lugar de él, Kang tenía una voz baja y armónica cuando le contaba esta o aquella historia. Su tono permanece en sus oídos tan nitidamente que cada vez que daba un paso, gotas de agua caían sobre sus tenis...  
Jooheon derramó lágrimas al parpadear varias veces con la cabeza gacha. Tragó un suspiro tembloroso y luego se puso a sollozar. Exhalando por un largo tiempo e inhalando repetidamente para aclarar su mente. Fue una suerte que le resultara lo suficientemente familiar como para caminar solo mirando al suelo.

No había caminado demasiado, pero ya estaba frente a la escuela. Era tarde y los semáforos no cambiaban a la luz roja. La señal para los vehículos solo parpadeaba con luces amarillas así que Jooheon miró a la izquierda y derecha con los ojos hinchados y después cruzó la calle. Para volver a casa debe caminar igual a si fuera a la puerta trasera de la escuela así que, inevitablemente, Jooheon se detuvo por un momento en el terreno baldío de siempre y luego se hundió en un banquito... Es demasiado tarde como para estar en un terreno baldío iluminado por una farola amarilla. Se escuchaba el sonido de los insectos en la hierba y los gritos de los gatos a la distancia. Jooheon se acomodó y miró el equipo de ejercicio vacío antes de decir:

**"... Que idiota".**

Las pequeñas palabras que salieron de su boca eran menores que el llanto de los insectos de la hierba, por lo que incluso los oídos de Jooheon no pudieron escucharlas bien. _No importaba porque no era como si quisiera que alguien lo escuchara de todas maneras_. Jooheon abrió la boca como si tuviera más palabras para soltar, pero todo lo que salió fue un suspiro tembloroso. Cerró la boca lentamente, se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza... Kang no era malo, **sino que lo era su situación**. Él no tiene padres, tiene una hermana menor y una abuela enferma. Además, es un omega recesivo inusual que hasta ahora pensaba que era Beta. No importa cuán grande fuera la presencia de Kang, era natural que un bebé fuera una carga. No, él venía de una gran familia, por lo que seguramente era más difícil de aceptar que si hubiese sido un adolescente normal. Jooheon se obligó a detener los pensamientos de su cabeza y se mordió con fuerza los labios.

**"Bien... No sé si podré tener un buen desempeño como Omega. Es un cuerpo que no se puede distinguir del de un Beta después de todo".**

La voz quebrada se estremeció con fuerza y luego se desvaneció. Inclinó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Si sus padres no hubieran fallecido tan temprano, si hubiera descubierto que tenía la enfermedad de los Omegas y la hubiera curado antes, habría tenido un poco más de confianza en su cuerpo y hubiese actuado mejor. Fue una idea estúpida. No puede retroceder el tiempo, lo sabe muy bien y sin embargo, los pensamientos aburridos continuaron una y otra vez hasta que se sangró la boca. Si hubiera estado solo, si lo hubieran enviado a un orfanato sin su hermana y sin su abuela, entonces al menos podría no haber estado obsesionado con los trabajos de medio tiempo ni con tirar su futuro. Hasta la escuela secundaria, sus calificaciones eran bastante buenas así que si hubiera estudiado constantemente sin trabajar a tiempo parcial como ahora _¿Hubiese tenido un mejor destino? ¿Ser más inteligente?_

 **"... No puede ser Yeo Joo-heon, eres una basura."** Aunque estaba inclinando la cabeza, su cara estaba caliente por el llanto así que levantó la mano y se cubrió la cara. De repente, pensó que no estaba solo. Bajó la mano y miró su vientre plano. **"Lo siento... Probablemente escuchaste todos esos pensamientos vergonzosos que tuve."** Jooheon, que no pudo apartar los ojos de su estómago durante mucho tiempo, suspiró y se frotó las cejas. **"¿Y si lo escuchaste qué? Has estado escuchando un montón de palabras mucho peores que esta."**

_**"No tienes que pensar demasiado emocionalmente sobre esto".** _

_**"Es solo una masa de células."** _

Incluso para Kang, que es varias veces más inteligente que él, sigue siendo solo un grupo de células por lo que no sería un problema si escucha cosas malas. _El pecho de Jooheon se sintió mucho más ligero al pensar en eso_. De todos modos, mientras Kang esté enojado, es imposible tener a su hijo y criarlo. Incluso si se convierte en adulto el próximo año y consigue un trabajo mejor que el que tiene ahora, no es razonable tener un bebé en su situación actual.

Jooheon trató de apartar la mirada de su abdomen y se quedó mirando el suelo. Incluso si continúa trabajando de alguna manera durante el embarazo, no podrá hacerlo durante al menos uno o dos meses después de dar a luz. Se dice que Heeju hará su debut pronto, pero nadie conoce que pasará con el ascenso y la caída de las celebridades y es poco probable que pueda contribuir a la casa de inmediato. Sobre todo, **sin Kang**... Los ojos de Jooheon, que miraban el suelo, volvieron a brillar de humedad. _Jooheon estaba solo con el niño._ La persona que debería compartir las mismas responsabilidades y derechos no lo quiere. Entonces, como en realidad es solo una masa de células divididas, sería apropiado... **Tirarlo y ya.**

Jooheon parpadeó violentamente y levantó la cabeza. De hecho, no era el momento de estar tan triste por eso cuando había otra cosa urgente que resolver de inmediato. Como la relación con Kang era diferente, no sabía que tendría que hacer con las facturas del hospital de la abuela a partir de mañana. El trabajo a tiempo parcial que le consiguió Kang tampoco estaba claro y sí, tampoco sabía cuál sería el estado de la beca. **Todo debido a su inútil codicia.** Había una sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en eso. Sí, fue muy codicioso y todo salió mal. Él lo embarazó, así que debería asumir la responsabilidad con él _¿Pero cómo puede ser tan egoísta y decírselo?_ Ya estaba obteniendo mucho de Kang y no puede quejarse solo por sentir que esas cosas desaparecen como burbujas.

Eso era lo primero. Eso era más preocupante. **El bebé no.**

Sus labios tienen una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían ardiendo. Se acarició el vientre: **"Bebé... Tú, debes escoger a alguien mejor que yo cuando regreses a la tierra. Un hombre rico, con un marido rico. Una mujer rica y buena. Tienes que elegir una madre así ¿Bueno? Porque yo..."**

Mientras susurraba con una voz pequeña que nadie podía oír, Jooheon se tragó las palabras porque ni siquiera podía soportar continuar. No podía escupir el llanto y tragarlo, pero hacerlo solo le quitaba el aire. Jooheon revoloteó, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a casa.

A una casa que seguramente se vería tan negra como su alma ahora.


	27. 24

Un sonido molesto seguía apuñalando sus tímpanos. El suelo de madera parecía temblar... Estaba mareado y molesto así que no podía entender a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, sin embargo, abrió los ojos cuando su teléfono celular, que había estado en silencio por un tiempo, comenzó a vibrar nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas. Jooheon se alejó un poco de la cama, tomó su teléfono, que se sacudía en el piso de madera y gruñó de frustración mientras se frotaba los ojos. Cuando agarró el aparatito y lo acercó a su cara, la llamada terminó como si la persona del otro lado hubiera estado esperando demasiado y finalmente se hubiese cansado de hacerlo. Jooheon estaba aún medio dormido y miró el cristal líquido con ojos borrosos. _La llamada perdida venía del cuidador_ así que inmediatamente después tocó la pantalla y fue al registro... El inicio se llenó con una lista de las llamadas perdidas y sí, todas eran del cuidador. Jooheon parpadeó en silencio y un escalofrío terrible se apoderó de su espalda en un segundo. En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo. **Era otra llamada del cuidador.** Trató de controlar sus sentimientos de desgana y presionó con cuidado el botón de "Contestar".

**"Diga..."**

**< ¡Joven Jooheon! ¿Por qué no había podido contactarte? ¡Ven al hospital enseguida!>"**

Una voz urgente salió del auricular antes de que terminaran las palabras de Jooheon. La corta llamada telefónica se cortó y el chico se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia la puerta principal en menos de un minuto. Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta con el cuello en V, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de lavarse la cara y mucho menos de cambiarse de ropa. La voz del cuidador estaba allí, todavía gimiendo en sus oídos. **Dijo que era crítico**. Tenía un silbido extraño en el pecho y ahora era una horrible neumonía. Joo-heon, quien no podía creer lo que decía después de haberle visto con una apariencia saludable por la mañana, sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando recordó lo último que dijo: **"Vente preparado."** Y mencionó también que su condición podría deteriorarse rápidamente de un momento para otro.

Bajó el camino de la montaña y tomó un taxi de inmediato. Tartamudeó varias veces mientras le decía el nombre del hospital al taxista y al final, Jooheon inclinó la cabeza mientras se mordía las uñas de todos los dedos en sus manos. Ambos pies llevaban zapatos que no eran pares. Pies sin calcetines, una pantunfla a la izquierda y un tenis blanco a la derecha, _pero ni siquiera esto provocó una risa en él o una pequeña sonrisa_... Cuando iba rumbo a casa, estaba pensando tonterías sobre lo abrumador que había sido estar en esa familia y comentó ridículamente que hubiera sido mejor no tener abuela. Un gemido incontrolable se escapó de su boca, quizá fue un grito. _¿Cómo se atrevió a pensar en eso? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?_ ¡Solo tenía a la abuela y a Hee-ju, por Dios bendito! Y así, tan pronto como el taxi se detuvo frente al hospital, entregó el efectivo y corrió a la entrada. No podía permitirse esperar el ascensor, así que subió las escaleras de dos en dos y luego, dio una vuelta rápida a la derecha. La sala estaba vacía, pero una enfermera que pasaba junto a él lo sujetó del hombro en cuanto vio que estaba a punto de caerse.

 **"¿Eres familiar de Kim** **Koo** **-** **bun** **, verdad? Ella fue transferida a cuidados intensivos... Oye, ¿Estás bien?"**

Jooheon, quien logró asentir con la cabeza, estaba sin aliento y preguntó inmediatamente después dónde estaba la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Tenía una voz que parecía demasiado entrecortada para su gusto y unos labios increíblemente temblorosos... Jooheon se dirigió a las escaleras una vez más para ir a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, que al parecer estaba un piso más abajo. _¿Cuántas veces Jooheon bajó las escaleras de la salida de emergencia?_ Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar resbalar y sentarse en un escalón mientras se agarraba de la barandilla.

**"Está bien, ella está bien... Todo está bien, no va a pasar nada."**

Incluso en medio de su mareo, Jooheon parpadeó vigorosamente y se apretó con brusquedad los ojos utilizando toda la mano. No era momento de llorar. **No había necesidad de llora** r. Que esté en la unidad de cuidados intensivos significa que todavía tiene vida... Todavía está con vida. _Todavía hay oportunidad._

Jooheon, quien se levantó del escalón dándole fuerza a la mano que sostenía la barandilla, bajó lentamente un escalón a la vez y llegó frente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para encontrarse finalmente con el cuidador. Para entonces, la apariencia de Jooheon parecía tranquila por fuera aunque por supuesto, cualquiera podía ver con que urgencia había corrido debido a su atuendo tipo pijama y sus zapatos sin combinar. Al recibir la mirada triste del cuidador y el médico, _Jooheon sintió todo el peso de la verdadera condición de su abuela cayendo sobre su espalda._

**"Estaba sana ayer por la mañana, pero ¿Por qué de repente...?"**

**"La cirugía no es peligrosa para los pacientes mayores, pero las complicaciones... Creo que el paciente tenía una enfermedad respiratoria crónica de por sí ¿Lo sabía?"**

Jooheon no pudo hablar sobre la anciana que estaba tosiendo una y otra vez en casa. Ahogándose hasta el punto en que molestó a Jooheon, que se quedaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. El médico asintió brevemente, como si lo supiera todo con ese breve silencio.

**"La causa de muerte de la mayoría de los pacientes de edad avanzada suele ser la neumonía. Incluso si está hospitalizado por cáncer, la causa directa de muerte suele ser neumonía. Es una complicación común, fatal y de rápida progresión. En particular, la tos es un síntoma común de la vejez, por lo que a menudo no se le toma la atención necesaria."**

**"Está bien, entonces... ¿** **Qué debo hacer? ¿Se puede curar?"**

 **"Tiene un insuficiencia respiratoria aguda, y eso se debe a una neumonía por aspiración... Tendré que** **vigilarla** **durante un día más o menos para ver su evolución pero, el pronóstico suele ser muy malo. Creo que ya te lo habían dicho antes, sería mejor prepararse."**

**"¿Qué...? No..."**

**"¿Hay otros familiares? ¿Algún adulto? Sería mejor contactarlos con anticipación".**

**"... Ha pasado menos de un día. Ayer por la mañana estaba bien, yo la ví. La cirugía también fue muy buena, ¡Usted lo dijo! Entonces... Que tenga que prepararme tan de repente... No,** **no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo puede ser?"**

La voz de Jooheon, murmurando todo esto, era casi inaudible, enterrada en la voz del guardián de otro paciente que se comunicaba con una enfermera parada en la puerta. Junto a él, había un hombre sentado en el suelo mientras lloraba a mares. La sala de espera para los familiares, ubicada en el medio de la entrada del quirófano y la unidad de cuidados intensivos, _era terriblemente sombría_. En ella, la tragedia de Jooheon no parecía nada especial a primera vista. Debe ser una cara triste la que tiene encima, pero el médico, que tenía una actitud muy profesional, seguro que no reparaba tanto en eso.

Jooheon se sentó en una silla en la sala de espera, con la cara increíblemente en blanco. Entendía las palabras del médico y también las palabras del cuidador, _pero todas estaban destrozadas y no podía darles un significado._ Jooheon estaba solo. Solo en el infierno. Cuando desapareció el hombre que había estado llorando en el suelo, apareció otro y se paró en la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos con un semblante vacío y derrotado. Siempre que se abría la puerta del quirófano sonaba un timbre y cada vez que eso pasaba la persona que esperaba noticias miraba para adentro... _Fue demasiado doloroso soportar todo eso solo._ Jooheon vaciló y sacó su teléfono celular. Ni siquiera le ha dicho a Hee-ju que su abuela fue ingresada en el hospital pero, según las palabras del médico, tiene que contarle el estado de su abuela antes de que sea demasiado tarde como para que pueda despedirse. Jooheon, mirando hacia abajo mientras veía el número de Heeju en la pantalla LCD, suspiró durante mucho tiempo. Apretó el botón de llamada y acercó el teléfono a su oído para escuchar con atención... El largo pitido le dijo que se había conectando y a esto le siguió la guía de voz en off, grabada. Era hoy el día en que iba a contactarlo a través del gerente, pero todavía no hay ninguna especie de aviso de Hee-ju y ahora incluso las llamadas telefónicas de bajo costo no están conectando. Jooheon, quien estaba preocupado mientras miraba la pantalla LCD, llamó a Heeju varias veces más, repetidamente. Jooheon se mordió los labios sin saberlo ante la oleada de ansiedad, pero Hee-ju no contestó el teléfono nunca. _Incluso aunque se destrozó todos los dedos con la punta de los dientes._ Al final, todo lo que pudo hacer fue enviar un mensaje pequeño diciendo **que la abuela no estaba bien de salud.**

Jooheon, que había frotado la pantalla del teléfono varias veces, buscó lentamente los botones del costado. En una situación urgente, este es un botón que le dice a Kang que lo necesita solo presionando fuerte. Jooheon abrió la boca sin saberlo y frotó el botón... _Fue anoche cuando Kang comenzó a gritarle y a decirle todo tipo de palabras hirientes_. Sin embargo, aunque solo habían pasado unas pocas horas, era difícil eliminar cada uno de sus pensamientos agradables sobre él una vez que lo recordó. Tenían una promesa... **Y ahora lo necesitaba tanto.**

Jooheon finalmente presionó el botón durante mucho tiempo, con las uñas mojadas en gotas de sangre. La pantalla de espera cambió rápidamente a la pantalla de conexión de llamadas así que Jooheon, que lo miraba con nerviosismo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tocó con la frente su teléfono móvil porque era difícil mirar directamente. El pitido largo y continuo sonó con fuerza en sus oídos y después:

**< No se puede conectar.>**

Se cortó el pitido y se escuchó un familiar sonido mecánico. Jooheon, que estaba escuchando hasta que el sonido se detuvo, presionó el botón de volver a marcar sin que pudiera evitarlo. A diferencia de antes, el pitido se repitió brevemente, luego se cortó y se escucharon los mismos sonidos mecánicos que explicaban que no era posible establecer la conexión. Jooheon volvió a presionar el botón de **"re marcar"**... Llamaba, salía un sonido mecánico, y después de escucharlo todo el camino, repitió innumerables veces lo mismo mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. 

Jooheon pasó todo el día sentado frente a la sala de espera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. **La voz de Kang nunca se escuchó.**


	28. 25

Pasó horas completas sentado en el banco frente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ni palabras que pudiera compartir, así que cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado un día entero. El cuidador llegó corriendo con una cara de sorpresa.

**"¡Joven** **Jooheon** **! ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? Oh,** **Jooheon** **no debería hacer eso cuando se ve tan débil. ¡El estudiante** **Jooheon** **debería apoyar a la abuela mostrándole a la abuela que está bien! Vaya rápido y coma, lávese y** **cámbiese** **de ropa. Voy a estar aquí con ella ¿Bueno?"**

El toque de golpear su espalda mientras hablaba con él, fue áspero pero bastante amistoso. Joo-heon se levantó del asiento y se estiró, _pero no podía decir que tuviera ganas de volver a casa._

En primer lugar había pensado que debería lavarse la cara así que comenzó una lenta caminata hasta el baño que estaba a final del pasillo. Se tambaleó porque había estado sentado en un mismo lugar todo el día, pero su cuerpo supo recomponerse por su cuenta sin hacer algo extraordinario. Jooheon entró revoloteando en el baño y dejó de caminar cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo: Sus ojos oscuros estaban extrañamente hinchados y parecían medir menos de la mitad de su tamaño habitual. Su rostro, que se había vuelto demacrado después de lo ocurrido, estaba pálido y casi sin sangre. Llevaba una camiseta que estaba completamente estirada y vieja por lo que parecía más una persona enferma que un tutor. Jooheon levantó la mano y barrió su mejilla, entendiendo entonces la preocupación del cuidador. Se lavó la cara con agua y jabón y se enjuagó la boca. Incluso si no ha comido nada, tendría que lavarse los dientes así que quería comprar un cepillo. Además, si va a la tienda de conveniencia, puede conformarse con una comida rápida que pueda prepararse arrojando agua caliente en ella. Jooheon se dirigió al ascensor mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba la tienda de conveniencia o si había una allí mismo en el hospital...

Cuando salió del cubículo y caminó hasta el piso de la tienda, el olor de todo tipo de comida le apuñaló la nariz con demasiada fuerza. Fue porque además de una tienda de conveniencia había un restaurante. Antes hubiese sentido hambre después de oler tanta comida deliciosa, pero de repente su estómago se hinchó en protesta y tuvo que cerrarse la nariz y la boca para soportar las náuseas. Tenía hambre, pero estaba preocupado porque comer parecía completamente imposible. La comida era buena, pero pensó que sería mejor tomar un trago de cualquier cosa para enjuagarse la boca. Algo como jugo de naranja o limonada bien fría.   
Jooheon, que caminaba rápido con el ceño fruncido y cubriendo todavía la mitad de su rostro, se detuvo por un momento y respiró. Lentamente bajó la cabeza y miró su vientre aún plano. Era un síntoma que había sufrido hace ya un buen tiempo. Sentía náuseas y le costaba comer sin motivo. La limonada, que no le gustaba, ahora le parecía muy rica así que bebía varios vasos de eso al día. Uno tras otro. Jooheon se tocó el estómago con cuidado... Después de enterarse de que había otra vida creciendo dentro de él, todo quedó muchísimo más claro. _Eran náuseas matutinas provocadas por su bebé._

**"No estaba solo..."**

Una risa informal se filtró de sus labios. El teléfono celular seguía en silencio así que durante un día completo, se sentó solo en la sala de espera, aplastado por el miedo. Había pensado que estaba solo, **pero no lo estaba.** Había alguien que mostraba su presencia girando dentro de él y provocándole dolor, como para que comenzara a ser un poquitito más consciente de su existencia.

Jooheon, quien entró en la tienda, tomó primero un cepillo de dientes y luego dio la vuelta a la sección de la comida. Tenía que comer algo, pero estaba enfermo del estómago así que definitivamente nada le iba a caer bien. Joo-heon hizo una ronda más con la cara temblorosa, intentó tomar una sopa pero finalmente se rindió y fue a la sección de bebidas. Naturalmente, sacó una limonada y, durante un rato, se quedó atónito y volvió a mirar su vientre... Todavía era solo una masa de células, _pero eran células fuertes._ Originalmente, a Jooheon no le gustaba mucho el sabor amargo y no podía permitirse gastar dinero en algo como una bebida de esas. Cuando comenzó a trabajar a tiempo parcial en un café y pudo comer lo que quería, elegía los más caros y se los comía con mucho gusto. Normalmente eran helados o leches con chocolate. Las bebidas que contienen agua carbonatada en verde limón no son lo suficientemente buenas para él, por lo que ni siquiera habían estado en su lista de candidatos. Pero desde hace algún tiempo, tenía ganas de tomar limonada. Se le antojaba todo el tiempo y se encontró a si mismo, buscando y bebiendo mucho de esto una y otra vez. La boca de Jooheon tembló repentinamente mientras miraba la limonada en su mano... Había resultado que había una personita a la que le gustaba mucho la limonada y eso, aunque no debía, _le ocasionó mucha ternura._

Jooheon, quien regresó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos después de completar sus compras en la tienda de conveniencia, arqueó las cejas al notar un ambiente un tanto bullicioso. La puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos se abrió y cerró repetidamente y el personal médico entró y salió corriendo en una estampida. Otros guardianes, que estaban sentados en la sala de espera en un ambiente incómodo, también se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos con mucha curiosidad. _Jooheon_ _se acercó rápidamente al cuidador._

**"Señor, ¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"Joven** **Jooheon** **..."**

Solo han pasado unos días desde que lo conoció, pero era una persona gentil y amable que siempre lo estaba cuidando como si fuera su hermanito. Los ojos del cuidador temblaron esta vez, evitando la mirada de Jooheon. La mano que sostenía el jugo de limonada y el cepillo de dientes estaba sudada debido a este acto y después, intentó luchar contra la ansiedad cuando preguntó:

**"¿Qué pasó...?"**

**"¡Familiar del paciente Kim** **Koo** **-** **bun** **!"**

_Era una voz urgente e histérica._ Sintió como si su corazón se cayera al suelo pero de todas maneras, Jooheon se volvió lentamente hacia la dirección de esa voz y elevó las cejas. Como sumergido en agua, como flotando, su cuerpo era ligero y fluido, _pero no parecía moverse por su propia voluntad._ Los ruidos circundantes se alejaron rápidamente y después zumbaron todos a la vez. Cada vez que daba pasos hacía allí, sentía que podía caerse así que incluso era difícil respirar sin hacerlo por la boca. El doctor, que ahora tenía demasiado cerca, tenía sudor en todas partes. En la nariz, en la frente, parecía demasiado cansado por algo así que se estrelló contra una pared y decidió cerrar los ojos, luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

**"Tuvo un paro cardíaco... Actualmente estoy practicando RCP pero, parece que no hay esperanza."**

Un grupo de personal médico saltó detrás del doctor, abriendo la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos y haciendo tanto ruido que incluso él volteó a ver. Hay un hombre en la cama, puede verlo a través de una cortina a medio cubrir. Está sobre el cuerpo de su abuela y le presiona el pecho repetidamente con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Las piernas del paciente temblaban cada vez que le aplicaba presión, pero eso era todo. _Un muñeco palido..._

**"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"**

**"¿Qué...? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"**

**"RCP. ¿Te gustaría probar más?"**

Jooheon miró al doctor sin comprender, y después volvió a mirar detrás de él. El cuerpo de la abuela debajo del otro médico era tan pequeño y seco que incluso temía que desapareciera si le daba otro apretón. El doctor, al ver la mirada de Jooheon vagar hacía él fondo, simplemente levantó la mano para quitarse el sudor y asintió.

**"Entonces continuaré".**

El médico se dio la vuelta y entró en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Habló con otro personal médico en el medio y luego se acercó al médico de turno y a las enfermeras que estaban cerca de la cama. De nuevo, volvieron a presionar fuerte el pecho de la abuela y repitieron el temblor de sus extremidades, como una ramita que era agitada por el viento. Se quedó sin comprender y luego intentó mirar un poco más de cerca, pero la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos se cerró y le bloqueó la vista. El ruido circundante regresó lentamente así que Jooheon levantó la mano y se tapó la boca para dejar de jadear. Fue increíble que pudiera respirar... La mirada de Jooheon se volvió hacia el gran reloj electrónico colgado al lado de la sala de operaciones de enfrente. El tiempo corría salvajemente. 3 minutos, 5 minutos, 15 minutos. Jooheon, que estaba mirando como cambiaban los números, miró hacía atrás al sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Esta vez, un médico sudoroso con bata azul salió con el rostro tan cansado como aparentemente lo estaba el primero. Después de eso, las piernas desnudas, como ramas secas que se agitan, se vieron borrosas. Pensó que no había pasado mucho tiempo después de que su abuela se sometiera a la cirugía. Si le tiemblan las piernas así, seguro le dolerá después. Si la persona que presiona el cuerpo se moja de sudor de esta manera, _¿Qué tan doloroso será para ella recibir el poder de ese hombre tan inmenso?_ Ella no soporta el dolor. A ella no le gusta el dolor porque la pone triste.   
Antes incluso de que el médico abriera la boca, Jooheon se sujetó el cuello con una mano y gritó.

 **"¡Para!"** Las lágrimas se derramaron antes de que todas las palabras continuaran. Jooheon sollozó, colgado de la manga de un médico que nunca había visto en su vida. **"Ah... Díganle que se detenga... Dejen de lastimar... Dejen de lastimar a mi abuelita. Por favor. ¡Por favor deje de hacer eso!"**

 _Su cuerpo se deslizó hasta el suelo._ Una enfermera y el cuidador, corrieron e hicieron que Jooheon se apoyara contra la pared para que pudiera respirar y después, poco después, Jooheon recibió apoyo, le dieron un momento y le acompañaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Se recolectaron todos los tubos que estaban conectados al cuerpo de la abuela y se cubrió su torso desnudo con un paño blanco limpio. Junto a él, un médico de rostro cansado declaró en voz baja la fecha y hora de la muerte... _La mano azulada y seca, que salía de la tela, fue sostenida en silencio por él_. Era dura, como el tronco de un árbol y no tenía calor. Jooheon se quedó de rodillas y frotó su mejilla contra la mano de su abuela. Cuando su mamá y papá fallecieron, en esos momentos, esta mano siempre limpiaba la piel húmeda de Jooheon y ahora, _era el momento en que incluso esa mano lo dejara también..._

**"Abuelita, ah, abuelita... Lo hice mal. Yo, yo estaba mal. Lo siento, lo hice mal. Lo siento tanto. Yo estaba mintiendo... Yo no quiero no ser tu nieto y no quiero... No quiero que dejes de ser mi abuelita. Um... ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? Realmente te necesito mucho así que, solo una vez, solo una vez... Solo tienes que abrir los ojos una vez y decirme... Que todo va a estar bien."**

Aunque las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, sus manos endurecidas ya no podían limpiar la cara de Jooheon. Él agarró la mano de su abuela con todos sus dedos, como si estuviera tratando de darle de su calor. Su corazón pareció estallar y luego... La escuchó decir **"Todo estará bien"** desde algún lugar. _Aunque no era posible._

 **"Ay no... Ah, abuelita."** Jooheon jadeó y comenzó a llorar a gritos. **"Todo fue por mi culpa."**

Ni siquiera sabía que lo que tenía era tan precioso y había dicho que era abrumador y que esperaba que desapareciera. Si lo pensaba bien, Jooheon siempre tuvo mala suerte y ahora, _cayó sin cesar y fue arrastrado hasta el fondo de un pantano_.

**"Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. ¡Nunca más lo volveré a decir! ¡Nunca más diré que deseo algo más! Abuelita, realmente, realmente quiero que me perdones. Por favor, mirame. Por favor, por favor... Ugh, um... ¿¡Qué voy a hacer sin ti!? ¿¡Qué voy a hacer si no estás allí para cuidarme!? Ni siquiera... Um... Ni siquiera pude contarte del bebé..."**

La confesión había terminado, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Al final, _solo un largo grito le atravesó el cuerpo._


	29. 25.1

Todo estaba borroso después de eso.

Parecía parpadear sin comprender, pero estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared de una funeraria. Alguien, que parece ser un empleado del hospital, llegó, y el cuidador se presentó para mostrar sus condolencias.  
 **La funeraria estaba vacía**. En este caso, no existe un amigo que corra hacia Jooheon y le muestre sus buenos deseos o le de un abrazo. Heeju todavía no se ha puesto en contacto y no sabía si había leído el mensaje de que la abuela no estaba bien de salud. Jooheon pensó en ello mientras miraba el techo de la sala funeraria. Ni siquiera había una imagen adecuada de la abuela, por lo que la imagen colgada en medio del ataúd era una selfie con píxeles rotos. Se dice que el cuidador tomó una foto mientras charlaba con su abuela así que estaba allí, sonriendo torpemente dentro del marco. Tiene una expresión rebelde en su rostro, incluso poco después de someterse a una cirugía mayor. Jooheon, mirándolo con atención, vestía un gran traje negro prestado para asistir al funeral.

La funeraria vacía era como una enorme cueva. Jooheon recordó la sala de espera frente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y también recordó pensar que el interior de ese lugar era como el infierno. Obviamente estaba equivocado. El infierno estaba en todos lados y estaba vacío. Como ahora.

Mientras miraba al techo una vez más, Jooheon se cepilló ligeramente la cabeza y sacó su teléfono celular. Tenía que contactar a Heeju de alguna manera. Era demasiado tarde y pronto iban a llevarse a su abuela para incinerarla. Pensó que si no podía llamar, tendría que visitarla para decírselo en persona así que encendió el internet mientras pensaba en el nombre de la agencia a la que pertenecía Heeju. Estaba pensando en buscar la dirección y luego tomar un camión, sin embargo, tan pronto como puso el nombre de la agencia en la plataforma de búsqueda, aparecieron innumerables fotos, noticias y artículos del sitio web... _Tiene que ir al sitio de la agencia para obtener la dirección_. Jooheon hizo click en un artículo de noticias: Era un artículo sobre un grupo de chicas que debutaron en la agencia de Heeju hace un día. El artículo publicitario, que decía sobre la próxima presentación y que hablaba de que la primera canción ya estaba en la parte superior de las fuentes musicales, guió amablemente a Jooheon a través de las fotos de los miembros del nuevo grupo... **Y entre ellos estaba el nombre de** **Hee** **-ju**. Tocó el video adjunto al artículo. El título del video contiene el nombre del programa musical en el que se presentó y la fecha de ayer. Con música a todo volumen y la cámara moviéndose sin dudarlo, Jooheon encontró fácilmente su carita entre la multitud.

**"Yeo** **Hee** **-joo, hiciste tu debut finalmente."**

Dijo que no podía contactarlo demasiado... _Y seguramente era por esto._ Jooheon miró la figura de Hee-joo, bailando mientras revoloteaba como una mariposa sobre una flor. _¿Habrá recibido el mensaje de que su abuela estaba enferma?_ No contó la situación en detalle, por lo que tal vez no sabía que era tan grave. Además, tal vez no sabía que su abuela murió. No era que no pudiera entender que no podía contactarlo porque estaba ocupada, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para evitar que le doliera el pecho como si le estuviese frenando el respirar. Se sentía como si Hee-ju hubiera llegado muy lejos solo para alejarse de él. Una extraña sensación que incluso le hacía pensar que las cuerdas que lo ataban a las dos se rompieron y las hicieron volar en otro rumbo. Jooheon levantó la cabeza y miró por encima de la silenciosa funeraria. En la pantalla, su hermana brillaba intensamente en un espacio deslumbrantemente ajeno a él, y su abuelita ya estaba en el cielo. **Solo** **Jooheon** **se quedó en este infierno vacío.**

Lentamente levantó su mano y la llevó frente a su boca. Exhaló un fino aliento en su puño...

No quedaba nada para él.

Jooheon, vagando por algún lugar con los ojos fuera de foco, de pronto agarró su estómago como una persona a la que de repente se le ocurrió algo. _Como si tratara de sentir la presencia de la personita que definitivamente tenía que estar allí._ Jooheon tocó su vientre y se lo acarició con lentitud. Por supuesto que no sintió nada, pero su bebé estaba en ese lugar. **Y lo necesitaba.**

Jooheon miró su vientre con los ojos húmedos.

 **"Lee Kang dice que eres solo una célula dividida... Kang era más inteligente que yo, e incluso iba a ser médico más tarde. Eso es lo que dijo, pero..."** Jooheon se muerde los labios con tanta fuerza que hace un crujido impresionante. **"Pero ahora eres lo único que tengo."**

Sus ojos se movieron y se volvieron hacia la pantalla LCD del teléfono móvil. El video que había terminado de reproducirse se detuvo en la cara de Hee-ju, quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Como una estrella. No sería bueno si hubiera rumores de que un ídolo, que acababa de debutar y estaba recibiendo buenas críticas, tenía un hermano que era un padre soltero. _Tal vez la comenzarían a malinterpretar._ De todos modos, fue ella quien se alejó volando de sus brazos y no quiere convertir sus palabras en grilletes para sus tobillos... Y luego estaba Kang, que negó al niño y lo abandonó. Era cierto que la única mano extendida en la vida que siempre fue arrastrada hacia abajo y hacia abajo, era la de él. Así que solo pensó que Kang era su salvación, su único apoyo. _Era natural ser castigado por confiarse demasiado_.

Jooheon sonrió levemente y se levantó del asiento. No había necesidad de quedarse en la funeraria, donde nadie lo visitaría de todos modos. Podía ver el rostro del cuidador desde la distancia así que se aproximó y le dijo que podía irse y que él era muy capaz de llegar al crematorio por su cuenta.

 **"¿Cómo puedo pagar las tarifas hospitalarias y la funeraria?** "

**"No tienes que molestarte. Todo es compatible con el programa".**

La respuesta que llegó a Jooheon, quien preguntó con cuidado mientras pensaba en el saldo de su libro de ahorros, fue ordenada y bastante honesta. Le vino a la mente las palabras de Kang sobre cómo poner a su abuela en algún programa de apoyo médico en el hospital así que, era comprensible y lógico que ya estuviera pagado. Al final, incluso ahora se apoyó en Kang hasta el final. Jooheon cerro los ojos. _Definitivamente es algo por lo que estar agradecido, pero mantuvo el resentimiento por delante._

Era medianoche cuando regresó a la casa vacía, con las cenizas de su abuela en una mano y un cepillo sin utilizar en la otra. La puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada porque salió corriendo. Por supuesto, la casa no estaba iluminada. No había luz en la calle, por lo que estaba tan oscuro como el camino de la montaña que siguió mientras buscaba a tientas.   
Jooheon entró familiarmente y presionó el interruptor de la luz. Cuando se encendió el foco, sus ojos, que habían estado sumergidos en la oscuridad todo el tiempo, se hicieron añicos y comenzaron a llorarle. Dejó los restos en la esquina de la sala y comenzó a empacar. Grandes trozos de polvo rodaban por la casa que no se habían limpiado adecuadamente durante un tiempo. Ordenó las cosas desordenadas y las pusó en la puerta principal. Es una casa donde nadie entrará y saldrá por un tiempo, por lo que debe limpiarla adecuadamente. Trapeó y barrió tanto que su frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor. Era hora de que llegara el amanecer, pero no podía detenerse o comenzaría a llorar. Le dolía la espalda y las extremidades, su estómago gruñía y hacía ruidos porque su bebé también tenía hambre... _Jooheon_ _sacó una caja de medicinas oxidada del fondo de la cómoda._ Allí estaba un libro de ahorros y un cubo de documentos. Tomó la cuenta de ahorros de su abuela, la cuenta de ahorros que había reunido Hee-ju, los documentos de la casa, y sacó la cuenta de gastos de manutención. Cerró la tapa y la empujó hacia lo profundo. El saldo de la libreta de ahorros estaba en mal estado. Era una cantidad muy pequeña como para que pudiera soportar durante un mes. Sin embargo, Jooheon guardó su libreta de ahorros en su mochila sin cambiar su expresión. Cuando puso dentro la ropa interior y ropa normal, la bolsa se hinchó rápidamente y le fue difícil cerrarla... Jooheon llegó a la sala de estar y miró alrededor de la casa una vez más. La sala de estar es muy chiquita y la habitación solo tiene su cama. De hecho, desde que se convirtió en un estudiante de secundaria, Jooheon no podía acostarse con las piernas estiradas. En la cocina, donde los escalones eran diferentes, las ratas salían cada determinado tiempo y era muy fría. _Tomó comida y se marchó..._

La verdad, le pesaban los pies cuando estaba a punto de salir porque era el hogar en el que había estado siempre con su abuelita y con su hermana. Pero incluso si se quedaba, ya no había nadie que esperara por él.  
No tendría que ser difícil encontrar un trabajo con alojamiento y comida gracias a su cuerpo sano. Puede entrar en cualquier fábrica y luego tendrá que explicárselo bien a Hee-ju aunque igual no van a reunirse por un tiempo para que no haya rumores inútiles.

Mareado, mirando alrededor de la casa, _su mirada se posó en las cenizas_. Su cuello se sentía fuertemente estrangulado y Jooheon se lo envolvió con la mano que estaba temblorosa. Estaba llorando otra vez, pensando en lo difícil que era dejar a su abuela en esta casa vacía. Cuando de repente se limpió las lágrimas y pensó en irse definitivamente, de pronto comenzó a dudar de su decisión. Jooheon deambulabó por la casa sin hacer nada especial ni sentarse. Quizá la única razón por la que estaba tratando de dejar todo atrás era solo un intento de evitar su situación. Tal vez es por la tristeza. Es raro que huir sea la respuesta correcta así que fue un momento en el que Jooheon no podía sacar conclusiones fácilmente y estaba ansioso por el futuro.  
Pero entonces, **el teléfono celular que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón vibró brevemente**. Su cuerpo conmocionado tembló aún más y entonces, Jooheon sacó con cuidado el teléfono y lo puso entre sus manos. El cristal líquido, que había estado apagado todo el tiempo, brillaba intensamente y le mostraba una ventana de notificación que flotaba sobre ella y decía:

**[ㅇㅇ Obstetricia y Ginecología]**

Revisó el texto completo del mensaje con cara de desconcierto. Era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje de texto sobre una cita en un hospital de maternidad. Se anota la fecha y hora de la cita y el nombre del responsable... Como si fuera un suspiro, **como si fuera un gemido** , un sonido bajo salió de la boca de Jooheon.

**_"Buscaré un hospital para realizar un aborto."_ **

La voz de Kang zumbó en sus oídos, como si estuviera hablando ahora mismo. Agarró apresuradamente su vientre y retrocedió... _Parecía que Kang abriría esa puerta, saltaría y lo llevaría directo al hospital._ Fue una idea estúpida así que la risa estalló primero y pronto su rostro se distorsionó como si estuviese soportando un intenso dolor. Kang nunca visitará a Jooheon. Incluso la llamada para eliminar al niño no pudo ser realizada por él sino que fue enviada a través del hospital.

Jooheon, que acababa de salir por la puerta con una mochila en la espalda, dejó de caminar y miró hacia atrás. En una casita que se podía ver de un vistazo, pudo ver los restos de la abuela en la esquina. No sabe cuándo volverá Hee-ju, pero se siente mal por la abuelita.... Jooheon, mordiéndose los labios suavemente, sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje a su hermana.

**[Heeju, felicitaciones por tu debut. La abuela murió.]**

Su dedo, que estuvo tembloroso por un tiempo, escribió algo más en la ventana del mensaje y al final, decidió informarle que había dejado las cenizas de la abuela en la casa y que él ya no iba a estar allí. Escribió que no podría contactarla por un tiempo y que volvería a saber de él si se instalaba. Después de enviar un mensaje a Hee-ju, Joo-heon dejó su teléfono en el suelo. Esto también se lo dio Kang. No tenía confianza para devolverlo, pero no tenía la intención de llevarlo con el. _Acarició su vientre plano con las manos._ Si sabe que no quiere abortar al niño, puede intentar hacerlo por su cuenta escribiéndole a alguien, justo como lo había hecho ahora con el hospital. Puede que sea demasiado exagerado, pero Jooheon siempre tenía que pensar en lo peor. **Porque era una persona con mala suerte.**

Jooheon, quien miró en silencio su teléfono celular, se volvió sin arrepentirse.


	30. 26

_Tenía dolor de cabeza._ Todo estaba borroso frente a él así que Kang cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Ha estado así durante ya bastantes días así que se siente honestamente nervioso por esto. Era ridículo que su cuerpo estuviera afectado hasta ahora debido al estudio y además, la fiebre se extendía hasta la punta de su cabeza y lo hacía sentir como si hubiese atrapado un resfriado...

 **Hoy Jooheon no fue a la escuela**.

El maestro de aula le preguntó a Kang la razón, pero dijo que no sabía nada. **Y era la verdad.** Además parecía bastante obvio que lo estaba haciendo porque creía que iría corriendo en su dirección y lo ayudaría a resolver sus problemas igual que siempre. Ha tratado a Jooheon con demasiada suavidad últimamente. Antes de que pudiera decir que necesitaba algo, se lo daba y en caso de que su corazón se sintiera incómodo con esto, incluso agregaba una excusa razonable e intentaba no hacerlo sentir como si le estuviese dando una caridad. Así que, mirando despacio, _ese amor sin sentido no tuvo caso y lo volvió todo en algo ridículo._

Kang comenzó a presionar su sien grasienta, y luego se golpeó toda la piel con la mano. Su respiración estaba agitada y temblaba igual a si hubiese corrido un maratón. En realidad, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que su corazón ha latido tan rápido así que, preocupado, encendió la pantalla LCD del teléfono celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa. _Llamó al Secretario_ _Park_ _._ Ahora se estaba quedando en un hotel porque el apartamento estaba lleno de recuerdos de estar con Jooheon, del olor de Joo-heon y de la sensación del cuerpo de Jooheon. Sin embargo, era difícil encontrar paz mental cuando el dolor de cabeza no abandonaba su cuerpo hasta el extremo en que ni siquiera quería abrir el libro de texto o mucho menos pensar en la escuela. _¡Incluso pospuso la cita de aborto con el obstetra y el ginecólogo!_ No sabía qué hacer en absoluto, pero el secretario Park lo averiguaba siempre por él. Después de todo, era muy amable...

**< Señor, ¿Cómo está últimamente?>**

**"Con dolor en el cuerpo".**

**< ¿Ya tomó los medicamentos que le entregué la última vez? Además, el dueño del edificio dice que tiene mucho tiempo sin aparecer.>**

**"Me voy a quedar en un hotel por un poco más de tiempo, necesito un poco de aire".**

**< Ya veo. En fin, recibí una llamada de mi amigo en el hospital.>**

**"Yo te había dicho que no es necesario informarme de esto todos los días".**

**< Sí, pero igual publiqué un informe. Murió la abuela de Joo-heon y él fue al funeral.>**

**"Espera ¿Qué?"**

Kang, que no podía creer en las palabras del secretario Park, abrió los ojos de un modo impresionante. Como si notara el cambio en su tono, el secretario Park repitió las palabras nuevamente con una voz más cautelosa.

**< La abuela de Jooheon murió ayer por la mañana. Se informó que todos los trámites funerarios fueron manejados y procesados correctamente.>**

**"¿De que diablos estas hablando? ¿No fue una cirugía de cadera? Escuché que la operación fue buena".**

**< Las complicaciones de las cirugías en pacientes ancianos son comunes. Parece que su condición se vino abajo muy rápido debido a que presentaba una neumonía aguda.>**

_Gimió sin saberlo_. Fuera lo que fuera que hizo Jooheon, era una lástima que le pasara algo como eso en un momento así. Kang se frotó la cara como si se la estuviese limpiando y recordó las llamadas telefónicas de Jooheon que estaban parpadeando en su teléfono celular desde hace unos días. Había bloqueado su nombre, su número..

**"Entonces, ¿Cómo está...?"**

**< ¿Sí?>**

**"No, nada."**

Kang, que colgó el teléfono, caminó por la habitación del hotel como si tuviera mucha prisa por salir. Rara vez sus pensamientos estaban tan desorganizados como ahora, pero fue porque era una situación completamente inesperada. Kang sabía mejor que nadie cuanto quería Joo-heon a su abuela y en primer lugar, solo había dos personas que seguían siendo su familia y ella, quién vivía con él y le hacía compañía, _ya no estaba más._ Y de un modo muy inesperado.

**"¡Deberías haber hablado bien, maldición!"**

Por supuesto, pensó que le estaba llamando al teléfono para hablar sobre el hijo de Hannah. No pudo superar su temperamento y lo ignoró tanto como pudo sin notar que...

Kang dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación, el dolor de cabeza le hacía sentir el cráneo muy apretado así que se quedó quieto y contuvo la respiración. No podía entender por qué las cosas se pusieron tan torcidas de un momento para otro y después, se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Jooheon llorando _. ¡Era difícil soportar el hecho de que lo había dejado solo!_  
Finalmente, Kang tomó el teléfono de la habitación y lo conectó a la recepción. Después de pedir una reserva de taxi, salió corriendo de allí con solo su teléfono celular y su billetera. Luego, cuando llegó al vestíbulo, salió de golpe, subió al taxi y le gritó al conductor que se apresurara. ¡Era un comportamiento tan estúpido que Kang se rió! Al final, Jooheon no le rogó por nada, no le dijo nada del niño y no comenzó a buscarlo... _Él era el único que corría en su dirección, sintiéndose loco solo de pensar que Jooheon estuviese llorando solo._

Kang suspiró y presionó su sien como un mal hábito. Era un comportamiento provocado por un dolor de cabeza que no desaparecía en los últimos días... Cuando el taxi llegó frente a la escuela, Kang, frotándose ansiosamente las cejas y la frente, sacó dinero en efectivo de su billetera, se lo dio al conductor y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa. Los estudiantes, que iban directo a sus cursos de inducción, miraron atentamente a Kang, que corría hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela de un modo bastante desesperado... Nunca había estado en el hogar de Jooheon, pero si sabía la ubicación por lo que rápidamente saltó por el sendero de la montaña. No hubo preocupaciones porque no podía haber muchas casas detrás de la escuela.

Al final, encontró una casa donde realmente dudaba que alguien pudiera vivir y se precipitó mientras gritaba: **"¿Jooheon, Yeo Joo-heon?"**

Llamó a la puerta y llamó a Jooheon, pero no hubo respuesta. Kang trató de mirar dentro de la puerta de entrada pegando la cara al vidrio opaco pero solo podía ver la oscuridad en el interior. Todavía no había sol, así que no sabía si había gente allí o estaba vacío, aunque las luces no estaban encendidas. Kang giró el pomo de la puerta varias veces y volvió a llamar a Jooheon.

**"¿No es aquí...?"**

Después de murmurar para si mismo, sacó su teléfono celular. Aunque el bloqueo de Jooheon ya no estaba, aún no había recibido una sola llamada de él. El dedo de Kang se posó sobre el número de Jooheon y luego lo presionó... **Y entonces un tono familiar se escuchó débilmente dentro de la casa.** Asombrado, Kang se volvió hacia la casa y apretó los dientes. _¿Era que estaba allí pero no quería abrirle?_

**"¡Yeo Joo-heon, voy a entrar!"**

No pudo ser paciente y pateó la puerta principal hecha de una placa de hierro delgada hasta que la rompió. Sin embargo, todavía no hubo reacción dentro de la casa y tampoco había logrado hacer un hueco tan grande como para pasar. El tono de llamada, que estaba aumentando de volumen, se detuvo poco después...

 **"¿No es suficiente con venir a buscarte? ¿** **Uh** **? Joder, ¡Solamente sal!"** Una vez más, Kang pateó la puerta y levantó su pie para intentarlo de nuevo, pero un dolor impresionante vino de pronto y le obligó a dejar de actuar. Kang, que exhalaba como si no pudiera respirar, se estrelló contra la puerta principal bien cerrada y tocó con el puño. **"Ten la seguridad de que nunca volveré. Elimina al bebé o no, puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Me da lo mismo!"**

A diferencia de las palabras pomposas que soltó, Kang miró fijamente la puerta principal durante mucho tiempo y no pudo irse. La vieja casa estaba silenciosa, la puerta principal estaba bien cerrada y el pomo nunca giró así que Kang se dio por vencido. Bajó la montaña lentamente como si tuviera un gran peso en sus tobillos y luego, miró otra vez hacía atrás.

Regresó más tarde y regresó también al día siguiente hasta notar que... **Realmente se había ido.**

**FINAL DEL VOLUMEN 2.**


End file.
